JoDe: The Gates
by brinxb
Summary: Au of season eight on. What would have happened if Jo was sent back to help the Winchesters' deal with the angels and demons? Would Dean finally admit his feelings for her? Will Jo let him? Can they mange to hunt together and save the world? Previously posted elsewhere. Do not read if you are not a fan of Jo/Dean Disclaimer:unfortunately do not own anything from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this story shortly after Season Eight began. This will be 85 chapters and an Epilogue. Even thought it is already finished, I am doing one more proofread before publishing each chapter. I will try to do a few each day. Previously posted elsewhere. This is my first time posting on here, please review! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

Jo woke up lying in an empty field. Luckily the moon was out, lighting the crisp fall night. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She tried groggily to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was sitting in Heaven with her mom, Bobby and Ash. They had been trying to figure out how to help Dean and Sam in their quest to find the all tablets for Kevin and thus close the Gates of Hell. She knew she was alive and back on Earth, but the details of getting there were fuzzy. She looked at herself as she sat up. She was wearing a white camisole, black fitted V-neck T-shirt, jeans, jean jacket and her cowboy boots. In the jacket pocket she found her dad's knife. In a strap on her calf but under her jeans she found a larger knife. At least she wasn't completely defenseless, she thought. Vaguely, she remembered someone in a trench coat telling her she needed to go to room 16 of the Red Coyote Motel. She didn't remember why yet, but she was going to go. He had said to head north once she hit the road.

She stood up and looked for the road and started walking. After twenty minutes of walking down the wooded road she finally saw building lights. No cars had passed her, which she was actually grateful for. As much as she would have liked a ride, she didn't know if she wanted to possibly get in a fight within hours of coming back to life. She didn't know if her fighting skills were rusty. The first building she came to was the one she was looking for, sitting next to a diner and convenience store. Her heart raced when she saw a black 1967 Impala parked in a far corner of the parking lot. Baby meant the Winchesters were here.

The last time she saw Dean face to face Osiris had tried to make her kill him. She felt awful about it, but Dean had tried to comfort her. How she wished she could have really touched him that night. As she walked through the parking lot to room 16 she tried to get her emotions in check, calm down the butterflies. She was going to act like they were just friends. She wasn't going to let him talk her into a one-night stand. If it was with Dean, she needed it to be all or nothing. She was fine if he went on thinking it was just a crush forever, then she would never have to admit how deep her feelings for him really were.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She expected to hear whispering or conversation between Dean and Sam, but she only heard silence. She assumed whoever was in the room must not be the Winchesters. She took a step backwards, preparing to run, nervous for completely different reasons now. She heard the door being unlocked in what sounded like a hurry. The door was thrown open and out rushed Dean, his eyes wide with disbelieve.

"Jo," he whispered.

He pulled her across a line of salt at the doorway and into the room, closing the door behind them. He splashed holy water, then cleaning solution on her hand, then pricked her thumb with a silver knife. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"It's really you," he said gruffly. He pulled her to him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Jo, Jo, Jo, you're alive, you're here," he kept saying over and over, rocking her slightly. She tentatively put her arms around him, but not as tightly as he was holding her.

"It is really me," she said as she tried to laugh; her attempt at being casual.

She thought she felt something brush her hair, but thought it was just wishful thinking. She tilted her head up to look at him at the same time that he had tilted his towards her. Their eyes locked. Inside her chest her newly revived heart was having a hard time beating. The look in his eyes was tender, passionate and protective all at the same time. His eyes flickered to her lips, then back to her eyes. Dean lifted a hand to Jo's check, caressing it with the back of his hand then sliding his hand into her hair. He leaned down, placing his warm lips on hers. She thought her knees would buckle as he kissed her. Slowly, timidly at first, his lips parted hers. She felt the warmth of his breath and hands as he kissed her. She was so caught off guard she was kissing him back before she could stop herself. As the kiss intensified she felt his other hand slide under her shirt and up her back.

They stepped further into the room as they kissed. After a few steps, they stopped and Dean slid his hand out of her hair and onto her shoulder. He slid her jacket down her arm sensually. She wasn't sure she could handle him sliding off the other arm so she removed the jacket the rest of the way herself, dropping it on the table. He slid his hand back up her arm and to the back of her neck. She was so focused on where his hands where that she didn't notice where her own were until she felt the silkiness of his hair running through her fingers. Dean's mouth moved down to her jaw, then her neck. She felt his teeth graze her collarbone when she heard something drop outside the door and Sam's voice outside say something muffled in a frustrated tone.

She pushed Dean away from her and jumped back as Sam entered the room. He had not yet seen her because he was holding a broken grocery bag as well as a take out bag. He was also looking down. He was using the doorframe to try to wipe something off his shoe.

"Sorry, Dean, " Sam said, "The bag broke and your pie fell out. I accidentally stepped in it."

Dean stood slightly out of breath looking at Jo. Without taking his eyes off of her, he answered Sam. "I'll just have to deal with the disappointment. I think I can go without pie tonight."

Jo chose to ignore the double meaning. Sam looked up and finally noticed her.

"Jo!" he exclaimed. He walked to the table and set everything down. He went to hug her and hesitated.

"I checked, she's good," Dean said with a twinkle in his eye. Sam leaned down and hugged her quickly. Dean sat down on one of the beds and pulled a pillow onto his lap, much to Jo's amusement, as Sam started to question her.

"When did you, um, get back?"

Jo sighed and sat on the other end of bed. "Maybe an hour ago. I woke up in the field just outside of town."

Sam handed Dean a take out container. "Are you hungry, Jo? I didn't know you would be here, but we could share," Sam said apologetically.

Jo didn't know what was more mouth watering just then-the smell of Dean's bacon cheeseburger or the way Dean was looking at her when Sam couldn't see. Before she could even answer, Dean tore his burger in half and handed one half to her.

"I think you might enjoy that more than Sam's salad," he teased.

"Thanks," she said, trying not to let their fingers touch as she took it from him.

She had to get herself under control. No matter how much she wanted it to, the kissing could not be repeated. She had a job to do and couldn't do it with a broken heart. A broken heart that she was sure she would have the morning after a night with Dean. She didn't want to be just another notch on the bedpost or just a way to pass the time.

"How did you get back?" asked Sam.

She took a bite of the hamburger to give herself time to try to remember. She swallowed and replied, "It is kind of fuzzy at the moment. Just a few bits and pieces. Some dark haired guy in a trench coat and a shorter dark haired woman."

She saw Dean stiffen slightly. "Sorry, I can't remember their faces or names right now. They told me you guys need me. That's all I can remember right now," she said with a shrug.

As soon as she said it, she knew it was a lie. The man hadn't said they needed her- he had said Dean needed her. That was why she had been willing to come back to Earth, to the pain and suffering and violence. To defy her mother and come back. Dean needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean caught Jo up on the search for the tablets while they ate. They had been catching her up on all that she had missed, but she let them know she had been watching from Heaven. Dean looked away; there was a year and a half he wished Jo hadn't seen.

Sam also told her about the case they were working on. It looked like a cut and dried werewolf case, but they were having trouble getting the coroner to let them see the bodies. He was new and by the book. He wanted warrants first.

"Hey! I bet he would let Jo in! He is young, nerdy and single. A flirty reporter in a short skirt might get in were we couldn't. One look at Jo's legs and he would give her the keys to his car!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sure!"

"No way!"

Jo and Dean responded at the same time. Jo turned sharply to Dean.

"Why not? You don't think I can do it?"

It wasn't that at all, Dean thought. He was ticked about Sam commenting on Jo's legs. He quite enjoyed looking at them but was angry Sam had noticed them. Angry that Sam was going to pimp out Jo. He really did not want some random guy looking at Jo like that, just the thought made him want to stab something. He took one look at Jo's flashing eyes and knew he would never win arguing with her. Even if he explained why he didn't like the plan she wouldn't believe him. Plus she would still do it anyway. He sighed.

"I know you can do it. But you don't have any clothes. By the time you have gone shopping, I could have forged a warrant. It will just look suspicious if the day after the FBI drops by a reporter does too. Interested in the same bodies."

She folded her arms firmly and glared at him.

"This is a small town. It would be perfectly normal to them that a reporter was interested in gruesome deaths. Besides, I am going to have to get clothes anyway. I am going to have to sleep in these," she said indicating her outfit.

"Fine, tomorrow we will go shopping a few towns over, then you can try your reporter act," Dean said as he stood up.

He rifled through his duffle bag and found a T-shirt and flannel shirt. He walked back to the bed and handed them to Jo.

"You can sleep in these, I know how you hate sleeping in your clothes. You can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

He would prefer to sleep next to her or holding her, but Sam has here. He couldn't figure out a causal way to do that.

Jo ran a hand across the soft flannel, remembering the last time she had seen Dean wear that shirt; she loved how green his eyes were when he wore it. She looked up to meet those green eyes. "I can take the couch. I am smaller. And you never let me hear the end of it t he last time I took the bed," she said with a small smile.

"Fine," he replied.

I'll just move her as soon as she falls asleep, he thought. "I am going to go to the front desk and see if I can get you a tooth brush. If they don't have one I will run next door."

He started to raise his hand then clenched it in a fist and dropped it. He wanted to caress her check again, instead he nodded at her and Sam and left.

When he returned, Dean saw a bed made up on the couch, but no Jo or Sam.

"Jo? Sammy?" he called.

He didn't know if he should be worried or jealous. Jo stepped out of the bathroom in his shirts. She had gone through his bag and had on a pair of his socks too. The t-shirt didn't quite come to mid-thigh, but the open flannel shirt hung a few inches lower. Dean noticed she kept her knife strapped to her calf. Smart move, and very sexy. Jo pulled the flannel shirt tighter around her self-consciously as one corner of Dean's mouth lifted into a smile.

"Sam stepped out for a bit," she said as Dean walked towards her.

She inched away. If he kissed her again she would lock Sam out and give in to every fantasy she had ever had about Dean. This was not a good idea if she was going to stick around to help him so she was trying to avoid that scenario.

Dean noticed she looked a little worried. Was she worried about being alone with him? Or worried about Sam out there? Had he misinterpreted her actions all these years and it was really Sam she had feelings for? He held out the toothbrush and she tentatively took it from his hand, smiled and went back in to the bathroom.

He turned and walked back to the bed. He sighed and ran his hands though his hair. He was going to have to go very slow with her. He would prove to her she wouldn't be a fling. If she were interested in Sam he would just have to win her over. He wouldn't even think about what he would do if Sam were interested in her. He took his shoes off and leaned back on the bed. When he had looked out the peephole earlier that night he was shocked to see Jo. The more time that passed the more he had given up hoping for her to come back. He knew Ellen would kill him if he actively tried to bring her back, otherwise he would have had her back a long time ago. It had taken her dying for him to realize how much she meant to him. He had kept his feelings bottled up inside because there was nothing he could do about it. The pain was just too much, knowing how much he cared and he felt he had caused her death. Seeing her at the door made the lid come off those feelings in a hurry and he had acted even more impulsively than normal. It might have been rash to kiss her like that, but she had kissed him back.

Before he could think too much about the taste of her, the feel of her skin on his hands, she came back out of the bathroom. She walked straight to the couch and crawled under the blankets. He leaned up on his elbows.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks," she replied as Sam came back in.

He locked the door and deadbolt behind him.

"Goodnight Dean, Goodnight Sam," she said as she snuggled under the blankets, pretending they were Dean's arms wrapped around her.

"Goodnight Jo," came the response from the brothers.

Sam turned off the light and Jo listened as he crawled into bed too. She wondered briefly where he had been, but was soon distracted by the smell of Dean on the shirts she was wearing. That made her think about him kissing her. She wasn't tired at all so she lay awake for a long time imagining where the kiss could have led if it hadn't been interrupted. After a while she heard the even breathing of both brothers indicating they had fallen asleep. She fought the temptation to curl up next to Dean. As she was finally slipping into dreamland, she heard a stifled, almost guttural scream.

She jumped off the couch pulling her knife out of its sheath. How could that have not woken up Sam or Dean? She looked around and couldn't see any intruder, but she did see Dean thrashing around on the bed. Was he being attacked? She ran over as quickly and quietly as she could. When she reached the side of the bed she realized Dean was just having a nightmare.

"Dean? Dean, wake up?" she said softly.

That didn't work so she shook his shoulder as she continued to call his name. Before she could blink Dean had a knife at her throat. She trembled and held very still.

"Dean, it's Jo. You're having a nightmare."

Dean blinked and dropped the knife. He pulled Jo to him.

"I am so sorry Jo. Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

She was now lying next to him, his arms around her. He lifted a hand and brushed her hair from her face.

"Are you OK? You're trembling."

He pulled his blankets over her. She rested a hand on his chest and realized he was not wearing a shirt.

"I'm not hurt," she replied.

But I am definitely not OK, she added to herself. I am lying in bed next to a shirtless Dean. That was so much more than Ok and so much less then OK all at the same time.

"Are you Ok, Dean? You were having a nightmare. What was it?"

Dean sighed and turned slightly so he was facing the ceiling. "I'm fine. Nothing more than the usual."

She rolled her eyes. If he was going to pull this martyr crap she would have to stop it. She raised her hand to his face and turned it back towards her.

"Dean Winchester, you tell me what had you so scared or I swear I will put pink seat covers in Baby tomorrow."

She looked at him so fiercely and protectively that Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Just the usual. Seeing you attacked by Hellhounds, watching the hardware store explode, my vacations in Hell and Purgatory."

He said it so matter of factly. She traced his cheekbone with her fingers.

"More specifically?" she pressed, quietly.

He gave in and told her about his nightmares. He told her things about Hell and Purgatory he had never told anyone. Sometime during his narrative he had placed his hand on top of hers on his face and slowly moved their hands until he was holding her hand against his heart. She had placed her other hand on top of his. She just listened; she didn't judge or react to anything he said. She just held his hand. When he was done, she wiped the tear off his check.

"Maybe I brought enough of Heaven with me to keep the dreams away. I can't take away your memories, but maybe for tonight I can fight your monsters for you."

He laughed a little and kissed her forehead.

"You can try. But stay right here if you are going to fight them off."

In response she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep much quicker than she used to. Dean watched her sleep. He felt a little of his burden lifted just telling her so much of what had been eating him up inside for so long. Why did he not realize how perfect she was before she died? So much wasted time. She never took any of his crap, one of the few people he would accept that from. She understood about hunting, that it was in his blood and he had to do it. She understood what the life was like. She understood why he had to always watch out for Sam. She knew all his lines before he said them and she never fell for them. He kissed her forehead again then fell asleep wondering why Cas and Meg brought her back. He slept the rest of the night without even a hint of a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jo woke up she found herself tangled up with Dean. She had turned during the night so they were spooning. She was lying on Dean's outstretched left arm and her left hand was holding his, fingers intertwined. His right arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. His head was resting on the top of hers and their legs were so tangled together she wasn't sure how she was going to stand up. After thinking for a few minutes, she figured out how to get out of bed without waking up Dean. She slowly untangled her legs from his and freed her left hand. She used both hands to slowly lift his right arm off her and place it behind her. She slid out of bed and turned to look at Dean. He looked peaceful for once. She smiled and leaned down and kissed his check. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. As she straightened up his hand caught hers.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"I have to take a shower," she whispered back.

He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "You know, we could conserve water if I showered with you," he suggested.

"Nice try, " she said as she pulled her hand away. "Try and stay out of trouble for a few minutes?"

Dean watched her walk away then sighed, wistful and slightly frustrated, as the bathroom door closed and he heard the lock click. He had hoped after last night she would stop pushing him away. Just holding her had given him the best sleep of his life. He listened for the shower start, wishing she had let him go with her.

Rustling came from the other bed and he knew Sam was waking up. Dean sat up in bed and threw a pillow at Sam.

"Where were you last night?" Dean demanded.

"Hunting a werewolf. And trying to give you some alone time with Jo. Did you tell her how you feel?" Sam answered.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said as he stood up, his back to Sam.

"Dean you know you love her. You felt guiltier about her dying when she was protecting you than anything else in your life, even more guilty than dragging me back into this life. Why else would she have been the first witness Osiris called? I think you also felt guilty for never telling her how you felt or seriously acting on your feelings," Sam said pointedly.

"What am I supposed to say Sam? 'Hey I missed you. I know this is crazy, but I just love you. Will you be my girlfriend, maybe?' " Dean asked.

"Pretty much," said Sam.

"Sam in case you forgot, I have only had two other relationships that were longer than a few weeks. I didn't have to work at all to start those. I don't know how to start with Jo. I don't think she trusts me with her heart and given my track record, I don't blame her," Dean said as he looked through his bag for clean clothes.

"Show her she can trust you. Court her; take her to do things she likes. Don't just get a six-pack of beer and jump straight into bed. Wait to take it farther until she is ready. When you take her shopping, I'll stay here and work on finding a connection with the victims. That will give you some time with her. Don't blow it," Sam said.

"Blow what?" said Jo, toweling her hair dry as she came out of the bathroom.

To Dean's disappointment she was fully clothed.

"Getting into the coroner's to see his reports and the bodies, " Dean said without missing a beat.

"I still don't think this is the best plan, but I will go along with it. I call shower next," he said while glaring at Sam.

He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

After his shower he went to the sink to shave. "SAM! Have you been using my razor again!" he yelled as he threw open the bathroom door.

"I haven't touched it," Sam replied defensively.

Jo glanced at Dean standing there angrily in his towel, still glistening from his shower. "Um, that was me," she said apologetically.

"We need to get me a few more things when we go shopping for clothes. I needed to shave my legs if I am going to be wearing a short skirt later today. "

Dean cleared his throat, replying in a much calmer voice, "Well, just don't do it again."

He turned around and went sheepishly back into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast Sam left on his own to try and find something that would link the four victims. The coroner had met him as Agent Sambora but had not met Dean yet. Sam was going to interview friends, family and coworkers of the victims while Dean took Jo shopping a few towns over.

Dean was really nervous to be shopping with Jo, he felt like he was twelve again and trying to impress the hot girl in class. He wanted to show Jo she should give him a chance, but he didn't want to be pushy about it. He really wasn't sure how to act around her, especially since he had finally admitted out loud how he felt about her, even if it was just to Sam.

"Any particular store?" Dean asked as he stole a glance at Jo.

He was pretty sure this was the first time she had been in Baby's passenger seat. He liked how she looked there.

"Target would work. I can get jeans and a suit there plus the feminine hygiene things in the same place."

She had purposely put it that way to give Dean a hard time. He appeared to focus a little harder on the road for a second.

"We need to get you a coat too. It's getting a little cold for that jacket."

After a few more minutes of silence Jo said, "When we are done with this job, can we check on my old hideout? Mom and I had a cabin only six hours away. I might still have some clothes, books, supplies and weapons there. As long as no one has stumbled onto it,"

Dean looked at Jo. "Of course. Off the subject, but when I came back from Hell my anti-possession tattoo was gone and I had to get it redone. I am not sure if Heaven works the same way. Is yours still there?"

Jo laughed.

"Yes, it's fine."

Dean winked at her.

"Are you sure, I would be happy to double check."

Jo started to unzip her jeans and Dean swerved. Jo laughed and zipped her jeans back up.

"I am positive it is fine. That is not where it is, I just wanted to see what you would do," Jo said through her laughter.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Then where is it?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It isn't a tramp stamp either."

Jo turned the radio up as her favorite Ozzy song came on. Dean spent the rest of the drive trying to figure out where her tattoo was. They were in and out of Target in less than an hour. He had to admit he liked shopping with Jo; she hurried, got what she needed and didn't make a day of it. Although he would have loved to watch her try on clothes a little longer. Every time she came out of the dressing room she would pretend to be a different persona. When she had come out in a short skirt and fitted suit coat pretending she was a prosecuting attorney, he had never wanted to be interrogated more in his life.

"I don't think I need the jacket today just a nice blouse should work since I am pretending to be a reporter, but I will get the jacket for when I need to be FBI or CDC. What do you think, Dean?"

She glanced up at him as she asked. He was standing very still and looking at her very intensely. He glanced down at his hands as he started to answer her.

"I think that would work just great."

He looked back up at her.

"I don't think there is a man alive that could deny you anything you asked while you are wearing that."

For a moment the air seemed filled with electricity as they looked into each other's eyes. Her throat tightened and her palms felt clammy as her stomach did back flips. She started to step towards him when a harassed mother and her screaming children entered the dressing area. The moment had passed and Jo went back to her changing room. She took slightly longer to change back to her clothes to compose herself, then gathered up all the clothes she wanted to buy and went to join Dean and checkout. They were going to have to go somewhere else for a coat. All the coats were sparkly or furry or sequined. Not the best for digging up graves, running in a forest or cleaning blood off of. Dean had insisted she buy a nice wool dress coat for when she was wearing the suit.

Dean had been really sweet the whole time. After the tattoo remark in the car he hadn't made a single innuendo. She knew it was killing him but she really appreciated him keeping it in while they were in a family store. When she met Dean he took everything from her. He still had the basket with her toiletries in it but insisted on carrying everything for her. He held out his elbow to her with a smile. She smiled back as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. As they walked to the cashier, she thought to herself, this is what normal people do.

Dean carried all the bags out and Jo returned her hand to his arm. They both laughed at how out of place the Target bags looked in Baby's trunk. Dean walked Jo to her door and opened it for her.

"So off to find an Army surplus store or sporting goods store?" Dean asked as he waited for her to get in.

"I have a coat at our cabin, I can wait a few days. We should go harass the coroner and get this case moving."

"If you insist, but if it gets colder, you can borrow anything of mine to stay warm. A flannel shirt, my other coat, anything. If you don't ask when you need it I'll just make you wear them."

Jo looked up at the seriousness in his eyes and knew he would hold her down and dress her himself if he thought she was cold.

"I promise," she replied.

Dean smiled and closed her door. As they drove back to the hotel to change, Dean asked Jo, "Before you became a Hunter, what did you do for fun?"

Jo looked at Dean, startled.

"Don't laugh, but I used to go country dancing. It is really fun even if you aren't very good. I also liked to go to movies or hear local bands preform. And of course beat hunters at pool and poker. That wasn't as much fun when it became a way to make money though."

For a second Dean thought about holding Jo in his arms for a slow dance. He made up his mind very quickly.

"If we have time tonight or tomorrow night after doing everything we can for the case, would you like to go country dancing with me? I am sure this town has somewhere we could do that. You would have to teach me though."

Jo was really quiet. He glanced at her, she looked furious.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He was so confused. He had followed Sam's instructions perfectly.

"Is this just an elaborate scheme to get me into bed?" she fumed.

"No! I am asking you on a date! No expectations during or after."

He wanted to say so much more, but it was hard while driving. He couldn't look at her or get her to look at him. This was the first time he was ever frustrated he was driving Baby. He pulled Baby over to the side of the road and turned his full attention to Jo. He reached across the seat and held her hand.

"Jo, will you please go on a date with me? I promise to treat you with respect. I will not make a move on you. Well, I might kiss you but that is it. I promise to stop if you tell me to."

He kept his gaze fixed on her as he waited for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slid across the seat to be closer to Jo. He lifted his hand and gently turned her face towards him.

"Jo?" he questioned, leaving his hand on her check.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. He saw she was trying to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Dean, I don't think going on a date is a good idea."

He caressed her check bone with his thumb.

"Why not?" he said quietly.

Jo took a deep breath to compose herself. "We have to work together, at least until we close the Gates of Hell. What if it goes badly and we are stuck with each other? Sharing a room?" she questioned.

"I don't think it will go bad, but if it does I think we have been friends long enough to stay friends after. We both take our jobs seriously and could keep it professional on cases. If you were uncomfortable sharing a room with me, we could get you your own. You didn't say it, but I would promise not to hook up with anyone in front of you," he tried to console her.

"Ok, what if it goes good at first but then you get bored with me? Or meet some taller, bigger chested, spray tanned chick?" she continued.

"I have never cheated on anyone and I would definitely never cheat on you. Ever," he responded.

She looked down at her hands.

"What if it goes great, Jo? What if it is better than we ever thought it could be? What if for once we are able to grab some happiness? We will never know until we give it a chance. I missed it the first time around and I am not going to make that mistake again," Dean said adamantly.

Jo raised her eyes again and saw a tear in his eyes. She leaned towards him and kissed him. As she kissed him she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her to him. After a few minutes Jo pulled back a little to place her forehead on his.

"Ok, let's try a date," Jo whispered.

Dean smiled then kissed her softly on her lips.

"Now that that is settled, let's go get you ready to charm some information out of the coroner."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just like Sam had predicted, the coroner gladly bought Jo's reporter act. Dean had some misgivings about her going without him, just in case the coroner had something to do with the deaths. He was also worried because it was her first job since coming back. Jo teasingly said he should pretend to be her brother, but he didn't like that idea. Instead he was pretending to be her editor.

Not only did Jo convince the coroner to let her see the reports and bodies, she managed to get him to go make her copies of the reports, leaving her and Dean alone with the bodies.

"All the hearts are here. It is not a werewolf. No organs or body parts are missing," Jo said clearly confused.

"They definitely look like they were mauled by a large animal," she commented on the mangled state of the bodies.

"But there wasn't a sign of animal DNA anywhere," Dean said.

They both noticed the yellow powder at the same time.

"Sulfur," Dean said.

A look of terror came across Jo's face. She ran to the garbage and vomited. The coroner came back into the room just then with the copies of the reports. He handed them to Dean as Jo was occupied.

"Her first time on a violent story, " Dean said apologetically.

"Thanks," he said over his shoulder as he ushered Jo out of the room then the building.

He handed Jo a water bottle when they reached Baby. She leaned her head against Baby's cool roof.

"Are you Ok, Jo?" Dean asked as he rubbed her back.

"Dean what animal can you think of wouldn't leave visible DNA, would leave sulfur traces, and not take any organs-just maul and destroy? Oh and just for kicks and giggles has also killed both of us before."

Dean spun Jo around and held her to him as tightly as he could.

"Why would Hellhounds be here? The victim's ages range from 14 to 30. It can't be a crossroad demon. The only thing I can see they have in common is they are all female. Let's go see what Sam has found out. We are going to stop them, Jo, and we are both making it out of this."

Dean helped Jo into the car then walked around to his side, trying to bury his fears as deep as he could. He had to be strong for Jo, but he was terrified the Hellhounds would take Jo away from him again.

Jo texted Sam, filling him in while Dean drove. They arrived back at the hotel the same time as Sam. Jo brushed her teeth while Sam turned his laptop on.

"Ok this is a stretch, but the only thing the six victims have in common is that their grandmother's were part of the twenty-one women who founded the local Delta Delta Nu sorority chapter," Sam said.

"Is the sorority having a significant anniversary this year?" Dean asked.

"No, next year is their fiftieth, though," Sam replied.

"But that makes this year a significant one," Jo said. "The forty-ninth. For the occult, Wiccans and gypsies that is very important. It is seven times seven. A sacred number. Are the victims oldest daughters?" she asked as she sat next to Dean on the couch.

He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him as Sam typed.

"Oldest daughters of oldest daughters," Sam said grimly as he looked up.

"So either someone has a grudge against the founders or the founders did or promised something forty-nine years ago," Dean said.

"We need to find out which ones had daughters who had daughters so we can work on protecting them as well as find out which ones are still alive so we can get some answers," Jo said.

After a little more typing Sam looked up again.

"All but two are still alive. The two that died never had any daughters."

Dean reluctantly stood up and extend is hand to help Jo up.

"I guess we spilt the list? Jo and I will take ten, you take nine?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jo let Dean help her off the couch.

"Before we start talking to all the founders, maybe we should have a little more information to go on? Is there a pattern to when the attacks happen? Any urban legends about curses or witchcraft related to that sorority? The sorority would probably be proud of any stories about their founders. Maybe we could start there, Dean, while Sam looks for a pattern. Unless you want to go to the sorority, Sam?"

Jo actually wanted to go. She wanted to test Dean's resolve a little around a bunch of college girls.

"Yeah, Sammy, do you want a break from computer research?" Dean asked.

Dean was looking at Sam very pointedly, but Sam wasn't sure if Dean wanted him to go or stay until Dean slightly tilted his head to the door, his eyes wide.

"I would like a break, actually. I'll go see what I can find out from the sorority," Sam replied hurriedly.

A few minutes later Sam was out the door. Before Dean could say anything, Jo sat at the table and started going through the file Sam had made on the case. She pulled out a blank piece of paper and started writing down the dates of each attack. She even backtracked and researched the dates the two deceased founders had died. She discovered they were very recently deceased; one in car crash that caused a fire and the other in a house fire. They wouldn't be able to tell if they had been killed by Hellhounds or not. After she pointed this out to Dean, she added the dates of their deaths to the list. The attacks had started on the seven of the month before and there were eight attacks.

"I think I might have found a pattern," Jo said, "But I need to check something first."

She pulled Sam's laptop towards her. Dean enjoyed watching her intent expression while she searched on the computer comparing everything she found to Sam's file. She jotted another date on the paper.

"Just what I thought! Mae Jines doesn't have any granddaughters, but her oldest daughter was reported missing after a hike on the 14th. If we assume the Hellhounds caught up with her, it means the attacks occur on a date that has a seven in it or is a multiple of seven. Today is the 19th, so we have two days to stop the next one."

Dean pulled the paper to him. Jo had written the name of each victim and the founder they were related to next to each date. Dean searched through the file until we found a picture of the founders. He held up the picture for Jo to see.

"The Hellhounds are picking off people according to the line up in the photo. We know whom the next victim is and can keep her safe. We still have Ruby's knife and an angel blade. Both of those will kill Hellhounds. Too bad we can't figure out a way to see them."

Jo bit her lip.

"Actually, we do, but I don't think it is a good idea," she said.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "If Sam drank demon blood, he could see them. I don't know if he ever told you that."

"He didn't, but your right, I don't think it is an option. We have two days to research it. If Sam comes back with good information, are we on for tonight then?" Dean said smiling impishly as he abruptly switched gears.

"You will pester me about this until it happens, won't you?" She said as she stood up and walked around the table to where Dean was sitting and straddled him.

"Sam is gone. Why don't we skip the date and just go for it right now?" She said as she started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him.

Dean pushed her back gently as he half moaned and half sighed.

"I am not exactly sure what the right answer is, but I don't think you really one hundred percent want to. You promised me a date and I promised you I wouldn't try to get in your pants tonight. I am keeping that promise if it kills me. But you are more than welcome to make out with me for as long as you want," he said as he pulled her back to him.

She pushed herself away and stood up.

"You mostly passed. I am going to go shower before Sam gets back. Apparently I have to get ready for a date."

She was out of the shower and was sitting on the bed toweling her hair dry when Sam got back. Dean filled him in on what they had discovered then listened Sam told them what he had found out. When the sorority was founded, one of the first pledges was a gypsy girl that the founders had tormented and humiliated in the pledge process knowing they were going to deny her membership. The gypsy had cursed them.

"Her name is Maria Romanov. She still lives here in town. Her only grandson is engaged to one of the founder's granddaughters. Either her curse is forcing the Hellhounds to come out and attack, or she has a spell to control them and sends them out herself. I guess she could also own some. She is out of town today, but is expected back tomorrow morning. We might be able to reason with her or find a way to force her to stop her revenge," Sam finished up.

Dean smiled and said, "Well, that means our evening is free. I have a few errands to run. Is an hour longer enough for you to get ready, Jo?"

She nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour for our date."

He winked at her as he walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jo did her hair and makeup as Sam tried to find a way to make the Hellhounds visible. When she was done she went into the bathroom and changed her clothes.

"Sam," she said. "Could I talk to you about Dean? Without you telling him?"

Sam turned around in his chair and stopped short. He had never seen Jo like that and he was positive Dean would kill him for the very brief thought that passed through his head about Jo and what he had never noticed before. She was wearing a long-sleeved cream and red plaid button down shirt that she had tied several inches above her belly button. Her long loose wavy hair almost covered the shirt from the back. She had changed her dress skirt for a very short low-rise jean skirt that covered the essentials but not much more. Her cowboy boots completed the picture. If he reacted like that, he couldn't wait to see Dean's reaction; he almost wished he could follow them to see if Dean went ballistic when strangers hit her on.

Sam cleared his throat and answered her, "Sure."

Jo sighed and sat gingerly on the edge of Dean's bed.

"So, um, why is Dean suddenly pursuing me?" she asked.

Sam smiled, "You need to ask him that question. Then you need to believe what he tells you."

Jo shook her head.

"How am I supposed to believe him? He is the king of saying whatever he needs to get a girl on her back, or whatever position he feels like that day. I am just the ultimate prize, the one that has actually turned him down. Once he gets that he isn't going to want to hang around, no matter what he thinks now,'" she said in a rush.

"Jo you ARE the ultimate prize for him, but for completely different reasons then you think. He _is_ capable of being faithful and he would never lie to you, he never has. Try to let yourself believe him."

He was going to say more when they heard a knock at the door. Jo stood up quickly and unbuttoned another button on her shirt as Sam walked to the door.

Across town, Dean was detailing and washing Baby as thoroughly and quickly as he could. Then he went to a gym to shower and change for his first date with Jo. He was taking extra care because he wanted to prove to Jo that it was her; it had always been her, he hadn't realized it until it was too late. He changed into dark wash jeans, a long sleeve moss green T-shirt with a few buttons at the neck and the cowboy boots he had from going back to the old west. He debated putting on the cowboy hat, so he left it on Baby's seat until he made up his mind. Just to get in the mood, he turned Baby's radio to a country station as he drove back to the hotel to pick up Jo. He would never admit it out loud, but this country stuff wasn't half bad, songs about a beer in your hand and country girls shaking it. Then he heard a love song that reminded him of Jo. Another love song came on after that and he had to change the channel before he indulged in even more sappy thoughts. One line just made him think too much about a future he wanted so badly. There were just a few things they had to do first, survive the Hellhounds, close the Gates of Hell without either one of them dying, survive their first date. As he parked Baby, the line kept playing over and over in his head. He knocked on the door.

Sam pushed passed Jo to open the door. He was pretty sure it was Dean but wanted to make sure. If he let anything happen to Jo it might kill the shaky truce he had with Dean right now.

"Hey Sam, is Jo re-" was as far as Dean got.

Jo had stepped into his line of vision and he almost dropped the flowers he had in his hand. He really was going to die keeping his promise to Jo, he thought as he drank her in. Jo blushed at Dean's widen eyes and rapt expression. He swallowed hard then stepped into the room and walked towards her. He gently leaned down and kissed her cheek than her jaw right below her ear. He straightened up, handing her the flowers.

"You look awesome, I mean beautiful."

She smiled shyly at him.

"I'll take awesome," she said and walked away to put the flowers in water in the ice bucket.

She walked back to Dean and held out her hand. He smiled as he took it.

"You ready to do this," he asked.

"Let's do this," Jo replied.

They walked out of the hotel hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, Dean is a little OOC in this chapter, but he is trying to prove to Jo he is serious. And again, I do not own Supernatural, the characters, or any of the songs, singers or bands mentioned.**

Chapter 9

At the club, Jo taught Dean a few basic steps then added turns and spins as he got better. They both laughed anytime he messed up and they bumped into each other. She was still surprised the great Dean Winchester was dancing. Dean thoroughly enjoyed catching her any time he threw her off balance. He loved watching her laughing and smiling, knowing that he was making her happy.

From the moment she held out her hand to Dean in the hotel room, Jo decided she was going to enjoy the ride while it lasted. At least she could stop wondering what might have been. The inevitable crash and burn was still better than the not knowing.

Dean improved quickly and soon they blended in with everyone else on the floor. When they took a break and went to the bar for beers Jo started to tease Dean.

"I'm surprised, no cheesy pick up lines yet."

Dean smiled and winked.

"Did it hurt?" He asked her.

"What?" she said looking to see if she had an injury somewhere she hadn't noticed.

"When you fell from Heaven," he finished as he put his arm around her waist.

She hit him on the shoulder with her free hand as she laughed. He took a sip of his beer then pulled her closer.

"But it's true," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned into him and laughed before she tilted her head up to kiss him. The DJ's voice on the loud speaker made her pull back and gasp.

"I think you will enjoy this," she said to Dean.

"Stay right here."

Dean quickly realized it was a lady's only line dance to Shania Twain's "Any Man of Mine". Jo positioned herself on the front row right in front of Dean. She seemed like she was dancing only for him. He tapped his foot to the beat as he watched her dance. He was done with his beer and finished hers as well before the song ended. She sauntered over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and spun her around.

"I really, really enjoyed it," he whispered in his ear.

Dean set her down and pulled her on to the dance floor as a slow song started. She nestled against him as they swayed across the floor. Holding her in his arms reminded Dean of how tiny she really was. Knowing what she was capable of made him forget that she was so petite. He leaned his head closer to her as he listened to the song that was playing. As he really listened to the words of Rascal Flatt's "What Hurts The Most" he held Jo tighter to him. Jo looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

"This is how I felt when you were attacked and I had to watch the explosion. I never told you I loved you. I wasted so much time we could have had together. I was too afraid that you wouldn't want to be with the real me. Too afraid I would get you hurt. Then I lost you. Every night I saw you die. Every day I regretted never telling you…"

Jo covered his mouth with two fingers.

"Shhh. I am here now," she said as her heart tried to convince her head he meant it and her head tried to ignore that he had basically said he loved her.

Dean kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And I am not going to take anything for granted this time," he said, his voice full of emotion.

Suddenly one of Dean's hands snaked behind her and grabbed the arm of the guy behind her.

"You might want to rethink that, buddy. I don't think it is a good idea," he said to the guy menacingly.

People around them were starting to stop and stare.

"Dean what is going on?" Jo questioned him as she let go of him.

"He tried to grab your ass!" Dean said.

"And you think I can't handle it," she responded angrily.

"I know you can, but I saw him try and I wanted to stop it before it happened," he tried to reason.

Two other guys were making their way through the crowd towards them.

"Dean, let him go," said Jo firmly, her teeth clenching.

"Not until he apologizes," Dean replied, his voice like ice. He narrowed his eyes at the owner of the arm.

Jo glared at Dean, her hands on her hips and almost growled at Dean.

"Let him go and stop this chauvinistic crap."

Dean dropped the guy's arm. By that time the two other men were flanking jerk number one.

"Jo, babe, I wasn't being chauv-"

The guy took advantage of their distraction and emboldened by his buddies grabbed Jo's backside to be swiftly backhanded by Jo's left-hand. She spun left and hit him square in the nose again with her right hook. The guy fell to the floor, holding his bleeding face.

"I told you I could take care of it," she hissed over her shoulder at Dean.

"I knew you could all along, " Dean said as he stepped in between Jo and the injured man's buddies.

One swung at Dean, Dean dodged and laid him out in one punch. The third man looked back and forth from Jo to Dean. This had never happened before. They had always had the run of the bar and this couple was beating them up with little effort. He backed into the crowd and left them alone. The owner of the bar came over to them with his bouncers. The bouncers dragged the two injured men out of the bar and kicked out the third man.

"I know you did me a favor, but we do have a no fighting policy," he said apologetically. "I am going to have to ask you to leave. But if you come back tomorrow night, your drinks are on the house."

Dean put an arm around Jo's shoulders and she put hers around his waist.

"Awesome! We understand. We'll see you tomorrow."

They walked out of the bar to the applause of the rest of the patron's but quietly continued their bickering about whether or not Dean was being chauvinistic. By the time Baby was pulling out of the parking lot, Jo had finally conceded that he only stepped in because he saw it before she did and she was expected to act the same way if she saw something about to happen to Dean that he didn't see. With that settled, she scooted as close to Dean as possible and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have missed arguing with you," he said as he quickly kissed her head.

"You don't expect it stop because we are dating?" she asked.

Dean smiled to himself. She had said they were dating.

"No, and I wouldn't want it too. We are both stubborn and know we are right. If we stopped arguing we would be pretending to be people we are not. I want to be with _you,_ not Stepford you. Argue with me whenever you feel like it."

"I think I can manage that," she said right before she started kissing his neck.

She smiled to herself as she felt Dean's heart beat speed up. She stopped when she noticed Baby was stopped, parked in a clearing. She was a little nervous; she had actually believed he would keep his promise. Dean stepped out and held his hand out to her.

"You promised me dancing and our night was cut short."

She slid out smiling. He helped her into his jacket and left the headlights on like a spotlight.

"First this song, I heard it today," he said as he pushed a few buttons on his phone then set it on the hood.

They slow danced to Blake Shelton's "Over", Dean softly singing the chorus to her. She listened and tried not to cry as her heart and head warred with each other. After the song ended, Dean went to Baby then came back.

"Bon Jovi mixed tape," he said.

He continued to sing softly too her while they danced to "I'll Be There For You" and "Always". By the time "Bed of Roses" came on Jo's body couldn't resist anymore. Her head and heart could fight it out later. She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to Baby, she sat on the hood and pulled him to stand between her legs. She raised a hand to his face and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. She let go of his hand and ran her nails up his back. As the song progressed so did the intensity of their kissing. She felt Dean's hand slide up and down her leg, from her calf to her thigh. It always stopped at her hem. She was getting frustrated. She put her hand on top of his and tried to move it farther up her leg, but he just slid his hand back down. When the song ended, Dean pulled Jo off the car.

"I think we better head back," he said, kissing her softly one more time.

Even if her body didn't agree, her head and heart were both relieved. She wasn't sure what she would be happy about or regret in the morning at this point. She kept Dean's jacket on until they reached the hotel. They entered the room the same way they had left it, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam was asleep when Jo and Dean entered the hotel room. Dean locked the door behind them then found himself pushed against it by Jo as she kissed him fiercely. They made out at the door for a few minutes before Jo pulled away. She left Dean panting and leaning against the door as she retrieved her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. She turned around and blew Dean a kiss from the door.

He smiled, then brushed his teeth at the sink and stripped off his shirt and pants. Jo came out in yoga pants and a tank top. She smiled shyly at Dean as she walked towards him.

"I had a really great time. Thanks for taking me on a date."

She stretched onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"One more kiss good night?" he smirked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they spent the next forty-five minutes kissing goodnight. She finally pulled away and went to the couch to sleep. Dean crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It had been such an eventful day; he was too wound up to sleep. He decided to replay their date in his head. He started to imagine what it would be like after they closed the Gates of Hell. Hunting would be easier. They would get married and maybe they could rebuild Bobby's house and have kids. At least two boys and a girl. As long as he was daydreaming, Bobby and Ellen would be back. They could help with the kids and keep Jo company when she wasn't out hunting with him. He wanted their children raised with more stability than he had growing up. He liked how Ellen had raised Jo in the same town with their own business. Maybe Sam could find a girl who understood hunting and they could get married and live close by. He slowly drifted off to sleep in the middle of his daydreams.

In his dream, he didn't just stop at kissing Jo on Baby's hood. Clothes were starting to fly when he saw Jo torn to shreds in front of him. He was jolted awoke to the sounds of Jo's stifled screams. He jumped out of bed and ran to the couch. Jo was screaming into her pillow.

"Jo, honey, Jo!"

He shook her shoulder slightly. She woke up and turned to Dean, sobs wracking her body. Dean folded her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

"It's ok, I'm here. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Oh, Dean. I was having a really amazing dream. Then suddenly I **saw** a Hellhound and it… it… it went after you."

Dean was shocked, they had similar dreams but he didn't actually see the Hellhound.

"I don't think it meant anything," he said. "We just found out we are dealing with something that has beaten us before. That scares us both and now we are scared for each other."

Dean stood up with her in his arms and carried her to his bed.

"It kept the dreams away last night, so you are sleeping right here again," he said gently.

Dean held her and comforted her until she had calmed down. She finally fell asleep with her head nestled between his neck and shoulder, her hands on his chest. The feel of her breath on his neck reassured Dean that she was ok and he finally fell asleep as well. The next morning when Sam woke up, he found Jo and Dean tangled up in each other sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to every one who has stuck with this. The action will start picking up soon, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 11

Sam had no idea how they could sleep like that. It didn't even look comfortable. To him the way Dean was wrapped around Jo looked to Sam like Dean was trying to shield Jo with his body. They were laying facing each other, Jo on her right side Dean on his left. Dean had both arms wrapped around Jo, one across her back and shoulders and one at her waist. Dean was holding her so close to him Sam has surprised she was still breathing. Dean also had his right leg over Jo's legs and his left twined with her right. Jo was laying one check pressed against Dean, nestled in the hollow of his throat, his head leaning against hers. Her right hand was on his chest and her left arm was hooked under Dean's arm and around Dean's back gripping his right shoulder. Sam just shook his head in disbelieve and went back to finishing his project from the night before. He was heating a purple solution on the stove when Jo and Dean were awakened by the putrid smell coming from the pan. Jo wrinkled her nose and turned to bury her face deeper in Dean's chest.

"Sammy!" Dean roared. "What did you eat last night?"

Sam chuckled.

"It wasn't something I ate but it _is _something you are going to drink."

Jo disentangled herself from Dean and sat up in bed.

"There is no way I am going to drink that!"

Dean sat up next to her, rubbing her back.

"You will if you want to see Hellhounds," Sam said.

"What?" Dean and Jo replied in unison.

"I found a recipe for a potion that will allow someone who has 'recovered from death inflicted by Hellhounds' to see Hellhounds," Sam continued as he poured half of the solution into one glass and the other half into another.

"Now I just need the last ingredient. It requires the hair of another recovered person. I guess demons didn't think the chances of two people coming back to life and knowing each other was very big."

Dean and Jo both handed over a hair to Sam. He mixed one in each glass and handed them each the glass with the other's hair.

"Cheers" said Dean to Jo.

They clinked glasses and both drank it as fast as they could while trying not to gag.

"Do we even want to know what the other ingredients were?" Jo asked.

"Probably not," said Sam as he took the empty glasses.

"I am invoking ladies first," said Jo has she shot out of bed.

"Did you decide we can conserve water today?" asked Dean hopefully.

She just hit him with her pillow and kissed his cheek before making her way to the bathroom with clean clothes in her arms. Dean sighed as she closed the door.

"I am never going to find out where her tattoo is. It has to be somewhere awesome because that outfit last night didn't even give me a hint," he said.

"So you didn't…" Sam started.

"I am showing her that isn't all I am after. Man, is she testing my resolve too. So, Sammy, is there a potion for you to see the Hellhounds?"

Sam shook his head "Not yet. But I am hoping we won't need me to after we go see Maria today."

Jo came out of the bathroom.

"What are we going to do to stop her?" she asked.

"Well, I figured we would try to reason with her first. If that doesn't work there is always killing her and the Hellhounds."

Two hours later all three were on their way to Maria Romanov's. They were trying to be optimistic because Sam was pretty sure he had an ace in the hole to convince her to call off the rest of her revenge plans. Just in case they were heavily armed. In addition to their regular arsenal, Jo had the angel blade, Dean had Ruby's knife and Sam had the Colt. When they pulled up to her house they were in awe. It was a huge mansion. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a butler.

"The Winchesters, I presume? Madam is expecting you."

Jo started to protest.

"I am not a Win..."

"Not yet, Madam said. Follow me."

They followed him into a large drawing room. Sitting on a sofa drinking tea was a petite old woman. When the butler closed the door behind them, she spoke a word in Romanian. There was a flash of light and the three were trapped in an invisible box, roughly five feet square.

"Coming to kill an old woman. Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you," she said cordially.

"That isn't our intention," said Sam.

"Your hearts say one thing and your weapons another," she shook her head slightly before continuing. "I am so pleased to finally meet you. I have heard so much of you from my friends," she said, nodding at a clouded crystal ball on the table.

"But they did not tell me the most fascinating parts. I wouldn't have believed them if they did. You can stop moving around. I won't attack your brother or lady, at least not right now," she motioned at Dean. "But it is amusing watching you try to protect them both, trying to decide where is the attack coming from to shield her. I give you my word as a gypsy you can relax for twenty minutes while we, aw, chat. Which I am afraid we have to do to determine your intentions. I might be able to read you two," she waved at Jo and Dean, "but your mind is closed to me, Samuel. Before you proceed with whatever your plan is I can tell you something about yourselves that might help you on your mission. I might even let you remember it, at the right time or course, if I am satisfied with our meeting."

Dean snorted, "Like what? How to close the Gates of Hell?"

Maria tsked again. She said something else in Romanian and none of them could speak.

"Of course not. I am not interested in that. But you, young man are marked as one of Death's Own. Only he can reap you, you must be a special favorite. If the estimable Mr. Crowley knew this he might change his plans regarding you. I don't think any of you know that someone superior to both Death and Crowley watches over you and your brother as well. Nor does he realize the gifts and weapon your angel friend and his, aw, consort gave you when they brought this lady back. Yes I said gift. She was promised the reward of her mother and your father figure if she can help you succeed in your mission."

Jo's eyes went wide.

"I can see that you do not still have that knowledge. You three are very intriguing. You are all willing to die for each other and you each have at least once. Which brings me to the weapon. You two," she gestured to Dean and Jo, "are tied together more thoroughly then you ever could have guessed or imagined. And that tie can save or destroy the world."

She paused for effect and took a sip of her tea.

"You two are true soul mates. Not the Hollywood version. True soul mates are very rare. When you were in Heaven before you were born you met and feel in love, so truly and deeply you vowed to find each other on earth and exchanged a small part of your souls, not much larger than a penny. She has part of yours and you have part of hers. When you met here, your souls would have called out to each other. This is so powerful and overwhelming it can cause insanity in those that made this promise too lightly in Heaven and were not as truly in love as they should have been. Even in those who are true soul mates it can cause the lovers to doubt their worthiness. I believe this happened with you, Mr. Dean. You denied and denied your feelings not wanting to hurt your lover. When you saw her die you felt like a piece of you died and it did. The piece of your soul that resided in her died with her and went with her soul to Heaven. It was restored when she was. Someone in Heaven must have known this and kept her from you when you went to Heaven. You never told your brother, but part of you hoped to find Jo so you could stay with her. Your soul and hers were longing to be reunited in the very place that they had been exchanged. If you are aware of this connection, you will always be able to find each other, no matter how far apart you are or how long you have been separated, just like your brain knows where your hand is in the dark, you will know where the other is and their state of well being. You can also draw on the strength and knowledge of the other."

Maria took another sip of tea.

"To answer your question Miss Joanna Beth, why could Dean be relatively happy living with that other woman then, I think you are wondering? True soul mates can find happiness with others, but not to the degree they would with each other. They would never feel as complete or fulfilled or understood with anyone else. And yes, Dean, most soul mates never discover their other half until they reach the other side. Most of those that do find each other on Earth leave their mark on the world, for good or evil. For every George and Martha there is a Paris and Helena. For every Robin Hood and Maid Marion there is an Anthony and Cleopatra, for every Abigail and John Adams there is a Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. I think you get the picture. There shouldn't be any doubt which group you two fall into."

Maria snapped her fingers. Jo and Dean took a step backwards as they saw three grotesque Hellhounds appear in front of their invisible cage. Unlike regular dogs, they had rotting flesh instead of fur.

"Now we are at an impasse. I am not allowed to kill you,'" she gestured at Dean. "And you will kill me if I kill any of the others. Now you may speak Samuel. What do you want."

Sam gasped when he regained his voice. "We would like you to stop your revenge plan against the Delta Delta Nus. They might have been jerks, but their posterity shouldn't pay for it. You appear to be better off than all of them now anyway. Isn't that its own revenge?"

Maria thoughtfully took another sip of tea before replying.

"No," she said simply.

"Then you will lose your grandson and your own posterity," Sam said.

"Are you threatening me young man?" she said as she stood.

"No. I am telling you the facts. Your victim for tomorrow is Leslie Smith. She is secretly engaged to your only grandchild, Mario. She is also carrying your great grandchildren. Killing her would cut off your own line. Your grandson knows you are behind the attacks. If we are not successful in stopping you, he will renounce you."

Maria dropped her teacup, her face white. Porcelain shards and tea flew everywhere.

"Stop the attacks and kill your pets or allow us to."

Maria spoke another word in Romanian and the Hellhounds exploded.

"For your service to my family, I will allow you to remember what I have told you when it is needed. But not until then."

She clapped her hands together and they found themselves on the front porch with no memory of anything other than the short end of the conversation between Sam and Maria.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On the car ride back, Dean let Sam drive so he could pay more attention to Jo. They were in the back seat making Sam feel like a chaperone.

"I must admit, as satisfying as it was to see three Hellhounds explode, I was really hoping I could drive this into the skull of at least one," Jo said wistfully as she handed the angel blade back to Dean.

"I know the feeling," Dean said tucking the blade back into a compartment in his jacket then putting his arm back around Jo.

"I think we should stick around until tomorrow midnight just to make sure she keeps her word," Dean said. "And we get drinks on the house tonight," he said winking at Jo.

She nudged him with her elbow.

"I agree, I think we shouldn't leave until the twenty-first is over. I don't think she will go after Leslie, but just in case she hits others on the list," said Sam.

"Now, what should we do with ourselves until free drink time?" Dean said as he leaned to kiss Jo's neck.

Sam tried to pretend he didn't see anything, but laughed as Jo pushed him away.

"I can think of several things. All that involve clothes and Sam can do with us."

Dean sighed.

"Ok, what are your ideas?" he asked.

"Well, it was been a while seen I have hunted, so maybe we could go shooting or you two could help me practice fighting. I just want to be confidant before I am in another life or death situation."

The phrase life or death did it for Dean.

"Right away. Maybe we can practice in the field you woke up in," he said gravely.

"Then I thought maybe we could do something completely normal, like bowling or pool where we are not hustling anyone. Unless we are low on funds, then we can hustle pool," Jo continued.

Sam laughed.

"We are low on funds. Having a girl in on the scheme will help immensely. Especially if you where that skirt again, the one you wore last night," he added the last just to mess with Dean.

Jo bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Sure, we can just combine hustling pool with fighting practice if you want to go that route," Dean replied eyes flashing.

Jo reached up and touched Dean's cheek.

"I promise not to wear that skirt any more outside the hotel in this town."

She sealed her promise with a very passionate kiss. Dean liked the implication that she would wear it at the hotel still and kissed her back just as passionately. Sam sighed and kept his eyes firmly on the road until they came to the field outside of town.

It became clear very quickly that Jo had not lost any of her skills while in Heaven. They only practiced shooting and fighting for an hour before they ate a late lunch and hit a bar to hustle pool. It was a Tuesday so they went to one near the local college hoping for more potential marks. Their "teaching" Jo to play act paid off fast and big. They were leaving the bar when someone called out for Jo. They all turned around tentatively, Dean and Sam preparing for a fight.

"Luke? Luke Brighton?" Jo asked as she quickly walked towards a tall, lean, brown eyed, brown haired cowboy.

The cowboy swept Jo up in his arms and spun her around. Dean tired to step towards them but Sam blocked him with his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked him.

"Work. You look amazing! How long are you here for? We should get a drink and catch up," this Luke guy said.

Sam shot Dean a warning look, "You want Jo pissed at you for over reacting?" he muttered to Dean.

"That would be great!" Jo replied.

She took a pen out of her jacket pocket and grabbed Luke's hand. She wrote a name and address on his hand.

"We will be there tonight. I'll see you then."

She smiled then turned away from Luke and started walking back to Dean. She saw the furious look on Dean's face and decided to teach him a little lesson. She walked straight past Dean and Sam with out a glance heading out the door to Baby. She slid into the back seat and waited for the boys to catch up. She could see Sam and Dean arguing about something, but couldn't hear what they were saying. The argument ended with Sam grabbing the keys from Dean, and Dean storming to the front passenger seat. He sat glaring straight ahead with his arms folded.

"So, ah, Jo. Um, who was that guy?" asked Sam calmly.

"My ex-boyfriend." She could her Dean's teeth grind. "We dated all through high school and off and on afterwards. He was my first serious boyfriend and first lots of other things," she added.

She could have sworn the vein at Dean's temple was going to burst. Sam tied to diffuse the situation.

"He said he was here for work. What does he do?"

Jo smiled.

"He's a bull rider. The rodeo is in town."

She decided she had punished Dean enough.

"I would have introduced you, but I thought Dean might have chopped off his head."

Sam shot Dean a pointed look. When they returned to the hotel, Sam quickly exited Baby.

"I think I'll leave you two to_ both _apologize," he said, giving them each a hard look.

Why did they both have to be so stubborn? He couldn't decide which was more awkward: being around them when they were mad at each other or when they were making out.

Jo watched Sam enter the hotel room then crawled over the seat to Dean. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help it; he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I am sorry I was trying to aggravate you. But you need to trust me. You were really angry over nothing. I still shouldn't have made it worse, but I wasn't going to stroke your ego either," she said sincerely.

"I shouldn't have over-reacted, but I hated watching another man touch you when it isn't part of a plan. Even then I hate it but can deal with it. When you didn't even acknowledge me there I felt like I didn't mean anything to you. It made me wonder, how would you have introduced me? Some guy you work with? I know what you are to me, but what am I too you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I could ask you the same question," she said.

"I have no idea what I really mean to you. I am afraid after the novelty of me being back wears off, you will find someone else. Someone taller and bustier, with more experience in your favorite past time. I am not sure how I would have introduced you. I can't think of a word strong enough for how I feel about you," she said, her voice quavering but keeping her gaze on Dean's face.

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly but with feeling.

"I would never leave you. I wish I hadn't been afraid to be with you before. I didn't want to hurt you, or get hurt myself. I know what life is like without you and it isn't really living. I can't go back to that. When I went to Heaven right after you died I wanted to find you. I never told Sam, but if I found you I would have stayed in Heaven with you and let the Apocalypse happen. I figured we had earned it. I had a feeling that if I found you, even the Archangels couldn't tear us apart."

He cupped her face in his hand.

"Does that sound like I would just leave you for some random hookup?"

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head in reply.

"You need to trust me too," he said, wiping away her tears.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they held each for a long time before joining Sam. As he held her, Dean thought Ash had a word for how he felt about Jo, but he couldn't remember it.

A few hours later Jo was almost done getting ready to go back to the bar they went dancing at the night before. Sam was coming, too, because he needed a break. Dean and Jo were both hoping he would find someone to at least temporarily help him forget about Amelia. True to her word, Jo did not wear her denim skirt. Instead she was wearing low-rise jeans and a fitted V-neck T-shirt that left a few inches of her stomach visible. Dean was torn between admiring her and jealousy that her ex-boyfriend would be looking at her too. Jo had already made both Dean and Sam promise to be on their best behavior and not fight with Luke, no matter what. She warned them that he was a bit of a cocky loud mouth and to do their best to ignore anything he might say.

"Apparently I like that type," she had said.

When they arrived, Sam and Dean sat at the bar and Jo excused herself to go to the ladies room. Dean was just starting on his beer when Luke sat on the other side of Sam.

"You are the guys I saw with Jo this afternoon," he said. Dean asked the bartender for a shot of whiskey.

"As long as that guy is sitting be me, keep 'em coming," he said while Luke checked out a scantily clad waitress.

"Let me give you some advice about Jo. If either one of you is interested in her, it takes a long time to get her to give it up but if you can get her to, man is it worth it. Bull riding is nothing compared to her."

Sam clenched his beer tighter to keep from punching the guy. Dean stared at the wall and gripped the bar tightly as he drank the rest of his beer in one swig and downed his third shot. He kept reminding himself he promised Jo not to fight.

"She is like a sister to me, so I would appreciate you not talking about her like that," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Then I don't have to warn you she is hung up on some Dean guy. The last two times I ran into her I couldn't get anywhere with her because of him. She thought he died once and I was able to give her some sexual healing, but she found out later she was misinformed. Never got anywhere with her after that."

By now Dean was on his eighth shot and third beer wondering what was taking Jo so long. If she didn't get back soon he was going to kill this guy and Sam would help him, promise or no promise.

"If you are working with her, her Mom probably wouldn't approve of either of you anyways. Ellen didn't like Jo's profession and really wouldn't like her involved with anyone in the same field."

Dean started to stand up to go find Jo when he saw her coming. He smiled at her and she smiled back, walking straight to him. She leaned up and kissed him as if no one was there. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She pulled back and whispered, "Sorry, long line. Thanks for not killing him."

He whispered back, "Thirty more seconds and I would have. Second hardest to keep promise I've made you."

She turned in his arms but kept them securely around her to look at Luke and Sam.

"I see you are getting acquainted. Has everyone been introduced yet?" She asked.

"Luke had such interesting stories about you, that we haven't had a chance," Dean said with fake sweetness.

Oh, she was pretty sure what kind of stories they were.

"Luke, this is my friend Sam and his brother Dean, my boyfriend. Dean, Sam, this is Luke. I already told you all about him."

Luke had been in the process of swallowing his drink but sprayed it everywhere at Dean's introduction.

"Dean, the Dean? The Dean that broke your heart?" Luke asked in awe.

"Yeah, I would be that Dean. I am more than making it up to her now," Dean said with a voice and glare of steel.

Luke was slowly realizing he was lucky his body parts were all intact. He finally noticed the look on Sam's face as well.

Luke gulped, took a swig of his beer than asked Jo, "So how ya been? What ya been up to?"

Jo smiled sweetly.

"I've been Heavenly, thanks."

Sam snorted and Dean buried his face in Jo's hair to hide his smile, kissing the top of her head as he straightened up. Luke felt like he was missing something.

"I have just been working. You?" she asked politely.

"Well, you know I won the championships last year," he said proudly.

"I really haven't been following. Sorry," she said apologetically.

Dean had to admit he took great pleasure at the crestfallen look on Luke's face.

"Oh look, karaoke!" Luke said as he brightened up.

He wandered away, taking a look at the list of songs and signed up for two.

"Why did you ever break up with such a gem?" Dean asked sarcastically as Luke walked away.

"He cheated on me. I gave him a few more chances, but it kept happened again. He wasn't always like this. He can be sweet when he wants to. Or at least he used."

Jo sat on Dean's barstool and he took the empty one next to it. He scooted it until it was touching Jo's. Jo was sitting sideways to see the stage, so Dean did the same, putting a leg on each side of her and one arm around her waist. She leaned back into him. The first performer did an overly saccharine performance of Bryan Adams' "Everything I do."

Jo jokingly said, "Amateurs have no idea what it is really like to die for someone. I think if they were actually faced with the chance they would run instead of jumping in like I did."

Dean's arm tightened on her waist and she turned to look at him. He looked like he was in pain.

"Please don't joke about that, Jo. Your dying for me still haunts me. I wasn't worth your sacrifice."

She put her hand to his face and kissed his check.

"I promise to not joke about it as long as you promise to look at all the good you have done since then."

She turned back to see that Luke was the next performer. "I want to dedicate these next songs to a very special lady. Maybe she will give me another chance when her current guy blows it."

Dean took another shot and stood up.

"Dean," Jo pleaded as she reached a hand towards him. "Don't worry, babe! I am not going to hurt him, yet."

As Luke sang "Someone Else Calling You Baby" then "Come Back Song," Dean searched the song selection. The owner was nice enough to let Dean listen to a few on his ipod until Dean had his songs picked out. Jo watched him warily from across the room as Luke sat back down on the other side of Sam to watch the next few performers. When he thought Sam wasn't looking, he shot Jo a significant look. She glared back and shook her head.

Sam nudged her; Dean was at the microphone. She focused all her attention on him. Most of the patrons had been there the night before so he was given a loud round of applause before he even said anything. Luke started to fidget.

'This is for my Jo. I promise never to take you for granted or hurt you."

He sang "Her Man" followed by "History in The Making." Tears were streaming down Jo's face by the time he had finished.

"I know there is a two song limit, but just bear with me for one more. This one is for anyone who has ever hurt my Jo."

He winked at Jo then sang "Man to Man." He left the stage to an almost standing ovation and Luke looking very uncomfortable. He made his way to Jo and she threw his arms around him as the applause increased. Jo felt really bad for the poor guy who had to follow Dean. He didn't have Dean's charisma.

She kissed Dean on the check than left him at the bar so she could pick a few songs. If Dean could publically declare himself then so could she. She shyly took the stage, eyes just on Dean. With no fanfare or introduction, she sang "Hero" just to him. Her voice trembled a bit as she sang the lines 'would you save my soul tonight', 'would you die for the one you love', and 'would you swear you'll that always be mine'. She saw Dean surreptitiously wipe his eyes. Several people in the audience were openly crying. Her next song wasn't as obvious to the audience, but she knew "Your Guardian Angel" would mean more to Dean. The first time she sang the line 'even if saving you sends me to Heaven' he slowly stood up and made his way towards her, tears streaming down his face. When she finished the song. Dean was standing directly in front of her, a foot from the stage. She all but jumped into Dean's arms.

He held her to him tightly and kissed her as if their lives depended on it. Everyone was standing and cheering. Jo even heard a middle-aged lady turn to her husband and say, "Their love is just like the movies! Even better than those teen romance novels!" By the time they made it back to their seats, Luke had disappeared. Sam leaned and said something quietly to Dean.

Dean smiled and clapped Sam on the shoulder, "Thanks, man! See you at eleven." He guided Jo to the door. She looked at him quizzically.

"Sam suggested we go somewhere else and leave him here until eleven," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Well why didn't you say so?" She teased as she took Baby's keys from him and walked away.

"Are you coming or not?"

Dean grinned and took off after her.

**Yes, Dean singing karaoke is OOC. But with enough alcohol and for Jo, he might.! We all know we would love to see Jensen sing. The Guardian Angel was inspired by a beautiful Jo and Dean fan video. Thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning, semi smutty. Non explicit.**

Chapter 14

Jo couldn't believe Dean actually let her drive Baby. Or that he distracted her while she was driving. He kept kissing her neck while rubbing her thigh. She was having a hard time with the clutch because of him. She parked Baby as close to their hotel door as she could. Before she even had the engine off, Dean was at her door, opening it for her.

He kissed her fiercely as they made their way to the hotel room. Before he unlocked the door, he had Jo pressed against it, kissing her neck, his hand inside the back of her shirt caressing her back as the other hand fumbled with the key. Jo was almost panting, her nails digging into Dean's back. The door flew open as he finally managed to unlock it. He kicked backwards to close the door behind them, sliding her shirt up over her head and dropping it on the floor. She smiled seductively and stepped even closer to unbutton his shirt As she worked on the buttons, his hands wandered over her, in awe that he was finally going to be with her. When she was done with that shirt and it was safely on the floor, he felt her hands on his back as she removed his t-shirt. He stepped out of his shoes and socks as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slid his hands down her back until both hands were cupping her backside before lifting her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing his neck and chest as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down and unzipped her pants with one hand while his other caressed her face. She held his hand to her face and kissed it gently. He slid his hand down her face and neck, between her breasts and down the middle of her stomach; he slid her pants off, sliding a hand down each of her legs. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her laying there, looking up at him. He lay down next to her on the bed, leaning up on one elbow as he traced her face with his finger. He leaned down and kissed her with a slow burning passion. He felt her hands moving all over his body as his need for her grew. He pulled back and brushed her hair from her face to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Jo."

"I know," she replied with a smile as she pulled him back down to her.

A while later, Jo was leaning satisfied on Dean's chest, his arms around her.

"Dean, you're trembling!" she said as she looked up at him.

His eyes looked a little moist too.

"Was it that bad for you?" she asked sitting up.

"The opposite. I've never done this when it was about showing how much I cared. I've never been with you," he said pulling her to him and kissing her again. "I love you," she whispered between kisses. "I know," he whispered back before she showed him just how much.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Dean, we are going to have to get up if we are going to meet Sam on time. I need to shower," Jo said as she tried to disentangle herself from Dean.

"Can I join you?" he asked playfully.

"As long as you don't get my hair wet or try anything more than showering," she said with a mock glare.

"And don't laugh at my shower cap."

Forty-five minutes later as they were getting out of the shower Dean said with a wink, " At least I didn't get your hair wet or laugh at your shower cap."

He kissed her on her bare shoulder.

As they were getting dressed Dean said, "I have a sensitive question. Luke said he had to give you some, um, special healing the first time I died. What happened? Why would he need to?"

Jo looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Dean nodded.

"I was working a job in New Mexico and ran into him at a bar I was temp waitressing at. He kept trying to get back together and I kept turning him down. Suddenly I had stabbing, tearing, ripping pain in my side and I just knew you were dead. I could hardly breathe. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and whiskey and ran out. I tried calling all your numbers; all Sam's numbers, all Bobby's and I couldn't get you. I started drinking and drinking. Both bottles were empty by the time my Mom called me and told me what I already knew."

By now Dean was holding her and she was barely whispering.

"Luke had followed me and knocked on the door a few hours later. I was drunk and numb and just wanted to feel something, some comfort maybe. I just felt worse afterwards. For the next year I felt like there was a piece of my lungs missing. I just couldn't breathe all the way. My mom never noticed so I just assumed it was in my head. About a year later I could suddenly breathe again. I wasn't even surprised when a week later my Mom was talking to Bobby and found out you were back from Hell."

Dean was affected by her story, but not in the way he thought he would be. He had never really thought about what she had gone through when he had died. He hadn't faced his feelings for her back then. He imagined how he would feel if she came back but wasn't ready to face her feelings and he had to watch her date other people.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea," he said as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She wiped her eyes and pushed him back a little.

"So are we packing everything up or are we going to come back after our twenty-four hour surveillance is up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Let's pack up now. Then we can get going to your old hideout as soon as we are done here."

They packed up in record time and were back at the bar at eleven o'clock on the dot.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Jo and Dean returned to the bar, they found Sam dancing. They watched him for a few dances. At the end of each dance a different girl would come ask him to dance.

"Does that make you feel like you are missing out?" Jo asked Dean.

Dean put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Not even a little."

He kissed the tip of her nose than went off to get Sam. As soon as he stepped a way, Jo was accosted by Luke.

"You really are going to pick him over me?" he asked drunkenly.

"There was never a choice. It has always been Dean," she said to him. "Besides, you could never pick me over the fling of the moment."

She started to step away from him when he grabbed her arm.

"I always came back. Will he?"

"I won't leave her in the first place," said Dean from behind him.

Luke dropped her arm. Dean and Sam brushed past him and followed Jo outside.

"If he touches you again, do I have your permission to hit him?" Dean asked Jo.

"You can hit him now, I think he is following us," she replied.

"Hey!" Luke called out.

"I was talking to her. You don't own her!"

Dean spun around and faced him.

"She was done talking to you. If she wanted to still talk to you, I wouldn't stand in her way. I suggest you drop it and go back inside."

Luke ignored Dean and took another step towards Jo.

"Baby, give me one more chance," Luke pleaded.

Dean stepped nose to nose with him.

"She is not your baby. You disrespected her most of the night and now you want her back? You need to leave. Now."

Luke lifted his arm then his world went black. When he came to his was lying on his back in the middle of the parking lot. Jo and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

They decided to stick together while it was night. They put salt and goofer dust around each of the ten potential victims' houses then spent the night making sure the lines weren't broken. When the sun came up they split up. Of the ten, seven all went to the same high school, two taught at the same daycare and one was a lawyer. Dean was going to keep an eye on the High School, Jo the daycare and Sam the lawyer. Sam actually had the hardest watch because he couldn't see if Hellhounds were coming. He ended up spending most of the day on a bench at the courthouse. Around three in the afternoon Maria Romanov joined him.

"I am not going to break my word you know. I cursed them when I was a vain, silly girl just coming into her power. I have regretted it ever since. I couldn't go back on my word and withdraw the curse without an excellent reason. You provided that for me so I could save face and withdraw the curse."

Sam looked at her skeptically.

"How come you can't read my mind?" he asked her.

"My guess is because of Azaziel, Lucifer, Death, demons and angels all have had a hand in there at one time or another."

Sam snorted.

"If you really don't care about closing the Gates, why would you be willing to tell us anything that could help us later?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I will tell you if you tell me what you remember. Because you shouldn't remember anything yet."

Sam nodded.

"For amusement. All my soaps are getting canceled. A girl needs to get her stories somehow. And what is better than an action packed love story? Now what do you remember." She folded her hands in her lap primly, prepared to listen.

"You said Dean and Jo are true soul mates. I remember what you said about their special powers when they realize this. You said their love could save or destroy the world. I have two concerns. First, Dean doesn't like his destiny being chosen for him and second, how do I know if their love will destroy the world?"

Maria laughed.

"Dean and Jo chose this path for themselves. No one else chose it for them. I was being dramatic when I said it could destroy the world. In other hands it might, but not theirs. They would both die to save each other and the world. Neither one of them is capable of being selfish with their love. A love like that can only heal and save."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Laugh if you will, but love is the most powerful force in the universe. So much good and evil has been done in the name of love. Do not discount it, it will be the key to winning your battle."

Sam thought for a moment.

"Do I have a soul mate?"

Maria shook her head.

"If you did, I should tell you no so you wouldn't make your self crazy looking for her. But I will be honest with you. You do not. You might love more readily and freely than your brother, but he loves deeper."

Sam laughed.

"Dean is very free with his love," he tried to argue.

"He is free with his body, but not his heart. He doesn't love easily. You should count yourself lucky to be on that very short list. You need to take a look into your heart and get it straightened out. Both your love for your brother and others needs to be clear to you before you can accomplish your goal. Now, I cannot keep you from telling Dean and Jo, but you need to let them remember on their own. If it is life or death and you need them to tap into their connection, you could hint or remind them, but they must remember on their own."

Sam looked at her gravely, "I promise."

Maria smiled.

"Good. Now you have my word, again, I have canceled the curse. Take this to show your brother and his wife as proof."

"She isn't his wi.." Sam started to say, and was interrupted.

"Not yet," said Maria.

She handed him an old cast iron whistle with inscriptions carved in to it. He looked at her quizzically.

"It calls my remaining four hellhounds. This will call them to do your bidding. They are under instructions to obey the three of you and only the three of you. Do what you will with them. Kill them or keep them. They are now bound to the Winchester clan for eternity."

She patted Sam's hand and stood up.

"You might not have a soul mate, but you do have a love of your life that has been waiting years for you to remember her. And yes, she is still alive. Good bye young man."

Sam wondered whom she was talking about as he watched her walk slowly out of the courthouse.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Maria left, Sam called Dean and told him about most of the conversation with Maria. Dean was going to call Jo; Sam would meet the two of them at the park by the daycare Jo was watching. When Sam arrived he heard Dean and Jo having a heated discussion about music.

"Pat Benatar is not Rock and Roll, she is pop," Dean said.

"Yes, she is to Rock and Roll. She is up there with Joan Jet, Heart, and Lita Ford as the first ladies of Rock," Jo said.

"They at least can play their own instruments and actually rock. But then you think REO Speedwagon is Rock and Roll," Dean argued back.

"You secretly love REO just like you secretly love Bon Jovi," was Jo's reply.

Sam shook his head as he joined them.

"I hate to interrupt this very sacred subject, but what are we going to do about this."

Sam held out his hand, displaying the whistle.

"I say we test it. If the we can't get the first Hellhound to obey, we kill it and Maria," Dean said.

Jo looked at the whistle warily before saying, "I hate to agree with Dean on a plan, but that does sound like the simplest way to figure out if we should trust her. Did she give you any special instructions?"

Sam held up the whistle and answered, "Blow one second for each Hellhound you want to call. It only calls up to four now. So we should just do a really quick blow and try to get just one. Who wants to do the honors?"

Sam was elected to blow the whistle.

Jo stood ready with the angel blade and Dean with Ruby's knife. Sam had the Colt ready in his pocket then quickly blew. Sam saw an indentation on the grass in front of him and a vague blurry shape. Jo gasped while Dean inhaled sharply.

"Why can I kind of see it now?" Sam asked.

"She says because you are one of her Masters," said Jo.

"What?" asked Sam as Dean said, "You can talk to Hellhounds?"

Jo shook a little.

"Her name is Lava. She is kind of speaking to my mind. Telepathy I guess. It isn't words but impressions. She says I am the Head Master, First Master? Something to that effect so I can hear them. If something happened to me one of you would get the ability," Jo answered.

"She says she needs to smell each of us to memorize our scent so we are not accidentally killed or any of our puppies? Ok, she means children. She says we can teach them scents of others they should not kill. We need to hold still and let her sniff us one at a time. She says the others need to do the same."

Jo was terrified, but she knew Lava would be unable to hurt her so she held out her hand for Lava to sniff. Dean and Sam did the same. Suddenly three more Hellhounds were in front of them.

"What the Hell?" said Dean.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I called them. I don't need the whistle to call them."

Dean relaxed a little at her answer.

"Because you are Head Master?" he asked.

"No, because Lava says I was given the ability before I returned. How can some one in Heaven give me the ability to call Hellhounds?" she asked looking at Dean, and then turned her head to look at Lava with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?' Dean asked.

"She says it wasn't someone who belongs to Heaven but was in Heaven that gave me the ability as a peace offering? I guess we will figure it out later."

The other three Hellhounds took turns sniffing the humans as Jo introduced each one; Coal, Ember and Flame. Coal was the only male. When they Hellhounds were done, Dean could have sworn they bowed to Jo before sitting and awaiting their commands.

Dean looked at them and asked, "Has Maria really canceled the curse?"

Lava nodded at him. "Ok. If she starts her revenge plan again, would you kill her?"

Lava tilted her head.

"You need to phrase it as an order," Jo said.

Dean smiled ruefully at Jo.

"I order you to kill Maria if she continues or renews her curse and vendetta."

The four Hellhounds each let out a sharp yip.

"They are basically saying, Yes, Sir," Jo translated.

"Can I dismiss them or do either of you have any other questions?"

Sam shook his head.

"Dismiss them."

Before Jo could, Ember approached Jo and put her nose against Jo's side, her side that had been shredded by Hellhounds. Dean jumped to Jo's side as her face went white.

"Stop, Dean, it is ok." She looked at Ember and said, "I accept. You are all dismissed."

Each Hellhound did the bow to Jo again and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Dean asked as Jo collapsed against him.

He wrapped is arms around her and led her to a park bench.

"Sorry, this all was a little nerve racking. Ember's mate was one of the Hellhounds who, um, killed me. She was apologizing and pledged every litter of hers to the service of me and my posterity forever to make amends."

Dean laughed.

"So every Hellhound puppy she is going to have is going to be yours?"

Jo shook her head.

"Not just going to, but has already had to. She has fifty living children."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Every now and then Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Jo sleeping in the back seat. She had had a really emotional, busy seventy-two hours. She had come back to life, gone on her first date with Dean, decided to accept that Dean loved her, worked a case, ran in to an old boyfriend and become the proud owner of fifty-four Hellhounds, all with only ten hours total sleep. She gave Dean and Sam directions most of the way to her old hideout and asked them to wake her up when they got off the highway. She had passed out quickly. She had wadded up her jacket to use as a pillow and had Dean's jacket over her like a blanket.

Every time he looked at her in the mirror, one side of Dean's mouth lifted into a smile. Sam could hardly believe the transformation in Dean the past seventy-two hours. He was happier and smiled more. He even joked again. Sam knew it was strange to think, but Dean seemed lighter and brighter. He thought it was almost as if Jo was slowly healing all the hurt, pain and anguish Dean had gone through in his life. Sam knew that was a strange thought, but he was sure there was more to the soul mate thing than Maria had said. He had to admit he was a little jealous, not just of their love and abilities, but of Jo's place with Dean. For the first time in his life there was someone Dean cared about more than him. He wasn't sure he was first with Dean anymore. He was truly happy for Jo and Dean, he had always wanted them to be together, but he felt just a little misplaced.

Jo being back had an unexpected perk for him too; after they closed the Gates he could go back to Amelia without feeling guilty because Dean would have Jo. Sam looked up and noticed they had left the highway.

"I'll wake up Jo so she can give you directions from here," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam with a puzzled expression.

"She already did. They were so detailed I swear I could see exactly where she wanted me to go."

Sam was going to argue, but then thought of Maria and shut his mouth. It was just after midnight when they pulled up to the cabin. Dean parked Baby under a carport then retrieved a hidden key from inside an old paint can and unlocked the door. He then started a generator in the carport. Sam started to ask how Dean knew it was there, but stopped himself. Jo woke up as Dean was carrying her inside.

"Are we here already? I need to go to the grocery store. You were supposed to wake me! I was going to have you stop."

She yawned and stretched.

"Let me take Baby and I will go now," she said.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Dean asked.

"No. I promise to be careful with Baby," Jo replied.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

Jo shook her head.

"You are dead on your feet, you are going straight to bed," Jo said as she steered Dean to her old room.

She pointed out a door to Sam.

"But what if," Dean started to say.

Jo looked at him exasperated.

"Dean, I have fifty-four Hellhounds literally a thought away. I think I will be perfectly safe."

Sam laughed at her answer as he went into his room. He hadn't thought of it that way, but she really had the best bodyguards ever now.

"If you want I can make one of them come with me. No one would know."

She hoped he would say no because she was still uneasy around them.

Dean sighed.

"No. Be careful and hurry back to me."

He kissed her.

"I should be back in about an hour and a half. Keep the bed warm for me," she said as she blew him a kiss from the doorway.

Dean smiled; she wasn't going to even start out sleeping somewhere else tonight. He really liked that idea. He took a quick look around her room. It wasn't a very feminine, but then neither was Jo. He felt like he was getting away with something as he crawled into her bed in just his boxer briefs. If Ellen were alive she would make him sleep somewhere else, maybe even outside, if she didn't just kill him. He kept trying to sleep but couldn't even though he was so tired. He finally heard Baby's engine and went to the carport to help Jo carry in the groceries. Jo smiled when she saw his attire.

"Don't look in any bags!" she warned him. "It is all a surprise for tomorrow."

She shooed him off to bed while she put everything away. When she was done she changed and crawled in bed next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell quickly asleep.

Dean thought he was still dreaming the next morning. He could have sworn he smelled fresh baked pie. He pulled on a pair of jeans and wandered out to the main living area.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" He said as he watched Jo pull three pies out of the oven.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she set them on folded dishtowels. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"No, but I can take a few seconds and listen," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

A timer going off interrupted them. Dean noticed she was cooking a lot of other things, too.

"Go wake up Sam. It is time for lunch," she told him.

"Can't I let him sleep?" he asked.

"No, it is Thanksgiving and we are going to eat as a family. Go get him now. You have five minutes or you do not get any pie and there are two cream pies in the fridge."

Four and half minutes later Dean and Sam were seated at the kitchen table.

"Harvelles always have Thanksgiving dinner, no matter where we are. I think it is about time the Winchesters do, too. I Winchesterized some Thanksgiving favorites," she told them as she brought over serving dishes.

The first platter contained turkey burgers with bacon and cheese. She had also made sweet potato french fries with rosemary, mashed potatoes and gravy as well as deep-fried green beans.

"There should be plenty of pie. There is pumpkin, pecan, mixed berry, lemon meringue and chocolate peanut butter."

Normally Jo would have made everyone go around the table and say something they were thankful for, but she thought it would turn into a tear fest. We will start that tradition next year, she thought as she watched the brothers dig in.

Every Thanksgiving from then on, the Winchesters celebrated no matter where they were. Jo's menu that year became the menu for every Winchester Thanksgiving.


	19. Chapter 19

**This includes chapters 19 and 20, they are both very short. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 19

Sam and Dean helped Jo clean up. They packed all the leftovers in a cooler from the carport.

"There isn't much pie left," Dean said woefully as he closed the cooler lid.

"What do you except when you eat almost three whole pies by yourself?" Jo teased.

After dinner was all packed up, they helped her search for any usable supplies. They loaded Baby's trunk up with salt, silver bullets, iron bullets, blessed bullets, more knifes, two more shot guns, medical supplies and a duffle bag of Jo's clothes. Jo even added a few blankets.

While they were loading up the car, Garth called Sam to let him know that Kevin and his mother had arrived safely and had found out the location of one of the tablets: San Antonio, Texas. It was hidden in the keystone of the mission at the Alamo. They were going to have to sneak in at night and deface a national landmark to get it.

They would only be thirty minutes away from Amelia. Sam was debating asking to stop and see her and explain why he left and maybe get her forgiveness. A little voice in the back of his head told him to just let her go and move on which was seconded by the memory of Maria saying his true love had been waiting years. Maybe he could just stop and apologize and explain. They both needed closure. The little voice said that was not a good idea.

They had a 48-hour drive ahead of them, so they decided to rest and enjoy the holiday for a little while then leave when it was dark. They put on an old western movie and settled down to watch. Forty-five minutes in, Dean was starting to fall asleep when he felt Jo's lips on his neck, working their way to his ear and her hand sliding down his chest.

"Sam is asleep," she whispered in his ear as she undid the button on his pants.

"We have two days of being trapped in a car ahead of us and who knows when the next time we will have a bedroom to ourselves, " she continued as she slide her hand inside his shirt.

Dean smiled seductively and took her in his arms. He stood up and carried her to their bedroom while she kissed his neck.

Chapter 20

The next two days were the longest of Jo's life. She felt so claustrophobic in the car. It had never bothered her before but it did now. Maybe it was because she was still in the early stages of a relationship with Dean and they had Sam with them too. She tried to keep him from feeling like a third wheel, but there were times she really wanted to pull the car over and ask him to take a twenty minute walk so she could be alone with Dean. She also felt like she was arguing with Dean about everything, until she noticed him trying not to smile while they were "discussing" movies. When she realized he was arguing with her just for fun she punched his arm and turned the radio up louder. He made it up to her by singing along to Pat Benatar's "We Belong Together."

The Hellhounds were also pestering her. Lava and Ember thought they had to check in with her every few hours and she was still unnerved when she would suddenly sense them in her mind. Once when she was bored and Dean was asleep, she asked them why they seemed so worried. They said they had been in the service of Madame's family for centuries and had come to find some humans amusing. They told her they used to watch her and Dean in Madame's seeing ball and wanted to make sure she had a happy story. She promised she would call them if she needed them, even if it was just to guard her, then she asked them to only check in once or twice a day.

When they were only fours hours out of San Antonio and Sam was driving while Dean slept, Sam tried to enlist her aid. It happened to be while Ember was checking in, so Ember stayed in Jo's mind and listened to Sam out of curiosity.

"Amelia is in San Antonio. I kind of left in the middle of the night with no explanation or phone call. I left a note that I thought my bother was alive and that was it. I would like to work things out with her or at least get some closure. Dean doesn't want to talk about her because he feels like I abandoned him for her. Could you help me convince him to stop for just an hour so I can try to explain things to her?"

Before Jo could answer, she heard Ember snarling in her head. She was going to agree to help Sam, but Ember's reaction stopped her.

"Sam, I don't have a good feeling about this. If you bring it up to Dean, I will support you, but I think you should take Dean and me, even if we just wait outside."

Ember was snarling like crazy now. She clamed Ember down by telling she wanted Ember and a few of her children to wait outside with them.

"Can you make yourselves invisible to Sam?" she asked Ember mentally.

Ember assured that they could. Jo told her she would send an invisible Lava in with Sam so she could keep an eye on things through Lava's eyes and ears. That satisfied Ember and she left Jo's mind to tell the others. Jo felt a little guilty planning to spy on Sam, but she knew Sam wasn't always the most observant or level headed when it came to women he was involved with. They really didn't need another Ruby situation. She had a few more hours before she needed to deal with it, so she crawled over the seat into the back and curled up against Dean.

"Wake me up in three hours," she said to Sam out loud and mentally to her Hellhounds. Then she joined Dean in dreamland.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Jo woke up to Ember and Lava in her head. She looked around in alarm and realized Baby was parked in front of a motel in the dark and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Dean! Dean wake up!" she said as she shook his shoulder.

"Hey! We're alone!" Dean said as he sleepily leaned in to kiss her.

"Not right now! Sam took off to talk to Amelia. Ember and Lava are freaking out! We need to go. Now!"

She jumped out of the car, pulling Dean with her.

"You have your gun, right?" she asked.

Dean was fully awake now and started toward the motel.

"They aren't there. I had Lava follow Sam. She is trying to give me directions."

Suddenly Ember and three of her children appeared.

"Ember will take us to them."

Jo and Dean followed them into the woods behind the motel. They came to a cave after a while and stopped.

"Lava is trying to tell me what they are saying. Amelia thinks Sam lied about his dead brother and his dead brother's dead girlfriend both coming back from the dead. Lava says she is a witch and not all the way human; she has Sam under a spell. She has a partner that is a dog. She used the dog to trap Sam and keep him away from you. The dog jumped in front of Sam when he was driving. Sam doesn't know this, but Lava saw it in the crystal ball. The dog isn't really a dog either, it is a skinwalker."Jo told Dean.

Dean looked at one of the Hellhounds. "Find the skinwalker and kill it."

Dean could have sworn the Hellhound grinned before taking off through the woods.

"If she isn't all the way human, what is she?" Dean asked.

"Lava doesn't recognize the smell, but she has been serving humans for so long there is a lot of things she hasn't encountered in a while." Jo replied.

"Why are they in a cave?" Dean asked.

"Amelia wanted to go on a walk. Because of the spell she has on Sam, he doesn't realize they are in a cave. To break the spell we need to break the talisman on her necklace. She is going to interrogate him, Alastair style, soon."

Dean stood at the ready with his gun. Jo tilted her head, like she was listening.

"The skinwalker is dead. We can't just have the Hounds attack. We have to break the spell first or Sam will never believe us."

Dean leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you. Let's go get this bitch and save Sam."

They slowly crept into the cave. Sam was tied to a chair but didn't seem to realize it. Lava was pacing behind him. At least whatever Amelia was, she couldn't see Hellhounds.

"I swear, Amelia, that is why I left. I heard he was alive and we have had some family business we have been trying to tie up. I came to explain and apologize. If you don't want to work it out, I understand, but I wanted you to know I didn't try to hurt you. I never wanted to do that."

Amelia laughed as she approached Sam with a knife.

"And why would I believe that?" she asked.

"Because it is true," said Jo as she and Dean stepped into Amelia's view.

Dean stiffened a little when he saw Amelia. He knew what she was; she was part fairy. Jo looked at Dean out of the corner of her eye, not sure if she heard him right. He almost sounded like Ember and Lava did when they talked to her, but that didn't make any sense. She looked back at Amelia and saw the necklace. She was going to just have to rush Amelia and grab the necklace. Hopefully it was something she could smash or Dean could shoot. Before she had time to think, she did just that.

As she grabbed the necklace, Amelia stabbed her in the arm. Ember and Lava both lunged then turned in midair as they remembered Jo's command to leave Amelia alone until the spell was broken. It didn't stop them from snarling menacingly at her though. Jo threw the necklace to Dean and he smashed it with his boot, grinding it to dust with his heel. Sam looked in horror at Jo's bleeding arm and Amelia holding a blood stained knife. He realized he was tied up.

"What did you do?" he demanded of Amelia.

"I trapped you as bait to get your brother. My boss wants you both dead. I am sure he will be happy to hear she is back, he owes her."

Amelia ran to the front of the cave, the Hellhounds at her heels, she turned back to throw the knife at Dean. Ember's son shoved Dean to the ground and stood over him protectively. Amelia turned her focus to the front of the cave and was stooped by an iron axe passing through her neck. Jo watched in repulsion as the Hellhounds descended on the corpse and head to feast. She didn't have to wonder long who had disposed of Amelia. A pretty brunette carrying an iron axe walked to Sam to untie him.

"Sarah?" Sam said in awe.

**I had to do it. I can't stand Amelia and love Sarah.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

"Hey, Sam. It's been a long time," Sarah said tentatively as she untied Sam.

Dean stood up and rushed to Jo to look at her arm.

"Um, you know her?" Jo asked Dean quietly as he looked her over.

"Old flame of Sam's. After we met her, she had questions for me. I introduced her to Bobby. She is now the foremost authority on cursed, haunted or magical objects. Her father runs an auction house that she uses as a front to keep them out of circulation. I told Sam to marry her years ago but he was always afraid of dragging her into our world and getting her hurt. She made me promise not to tell him that she was semi hunting. At least not unless he actually tried to or wanted to contact her."

Jo shook her head. The Winchester boys and their ridiculous notion of keeping the woman they loved save by ignoring her. She could attest a broken heart was much worse than dying.

"That isn't funny Jo," Dean said as he bandaged her arm.

"No, knife wounds never are," she said a bit puzzled.

"I meant what you said about a broken heart being worse than dying," he replied.

"Did I saw that out loud? I must be more tired than I thought. It is true though."

They were interrupted by Sam and Sarah joining them.

"What brings you to San Antonio?" Dean asked Sarah.

"I have been trying to track done that necklace for a year and a half. Thanks for destroying it, by the way. It was stolen from one of my contacts. We had just figured out it carried a fairy love spell and were going to destroy it. I had no idea it was being used on Sam. Also, Garth had asked me to help you at the Alamo to figure out how to get the tablet with out ruining anything historic. I thought it that might be awkward, so I was going to go look then let you know the best way."

She looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess I'll be going with you after all."

Jo quietly thanked and dismissed the hounds before turning to Sarah.

"We just got to town. I'm not sure about Sam, but Dean and I haven't eaten yet. Do you want to join us? I am Jo, by the way."

Sarah smiled as she looked back and forth from Dean to Jo, taking in the protective stance of Dean.

"Jo Harvelle? So nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you!" Sarah said with real sincerity.

Jo decided she completely agreed with Dean. Sam needed to marry Sarah immediately. Sam and Sarah avoided eye contact as well physical contact walking back to the motel. Sarah had started from there as well after she had tracked Amelia to the hotel.

"How did you know where to go from there?" Dean asked.

"I followed the smell of sulfur and the paw prints in the mud. I wasn't expecting the Hellhounds to be on your side when I got there," she answered.

"Could you see them?" asked Jo.

"No, just hear their growling and smell them. When something knocked Dean down but didn't eat him, I figured they were on your side. Why is that?" Sarah asked.

Dean laughed.

"The three of us inherited four on our last job. Then one of our original four pledge all of her posterity to Jo and her posterity to atone for her mate helping to kill Jo. So Jo has an extra fifty and more to come."

They had arrived at the motel.

"Can we stay somewhere else," Sam asked.

Dean and Jo agreed.

"I am at a place down the road. All they had open was a family suite, if you want to join me there. It has two bedrooms and a pullout couch in the living area. If you want to follow me, we can get cleaned up before we eat," Sarah said.

Dean looked at the mud and blood on everyone and decided that would be a good idea. Jo could tell Dean was waiting to yell at Sam, so she asked Sarah if she could ride with her so they could get to know each other. The second Dean started Baby, he also started in on Sam.

"The next time Jo asks you to follow a plan, you damn well better do it. Don't you ever take off on your own when she has warned you she has a bad feeling. The Hellhounds were warning her and she was just looking out for you, which is more than you did for her. If you had listened to her, she wouldn't be hurt now."

Sam hung his head.

"I know. I am sorry," he said.

Dean wasn't finished.

"I am used to you ignoring me and your stupid decisions hurting me; I accept that. I do not accept your stupid decisions hurting Jo."

Sam kept looking down.

"I said I was sorry. I will apologize to Jo, what more do you want me to do?" he asked. "Think more about how your actions affect others. Realize our advice isn't just to punish you."

The rest of the ride was in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Dinner was very awkward. Dean was mad at Sam; Sam was feeling guilty for getting Jo hurt, not noticing Amelia wasn't completely human and for never calling Sarah; Sarah was uncomfortable around Sam, and Jo felt like she was babbling trying to get a conversation going. The stitches Dean put in her arm were bothering her too. She finally had enough and decided to walk back to the hotel. When Dean started to protest she promised to have Ember and Lava walk with her. She wished Dean wouldn't be so hard on Sam and would remember he had been under a spell at the time. She kissed his check, pulled on her jacket and left.

"Hey, wait up!" Jo heard Sarah call when she was on the sidewalk.

Jo stopped and waited for Sarah.

"I'm not stepping on one of your Hounds, am I?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No. They are really good at not letting people know they are here and staying out of the way. Don't worry; Ember and Lava are really just overgrown scary looking labradors, unless you want to hurt us. They are really just marshmallows inside."

Ember licked Jo's hand and Lava rubbed against her legs but Sarah was not convinced since she couldn't see how they treated Jo.

"Are they all like that?" Sarah asked as they started walking. "I trust Ember and Lava: Coal and Flame are younger and more hot headed. They still freak me out a little but I know they wouldn't disobey me. Ember's children I don't know well enough yet, but as long as Ember is there, I feel safe," Jo said, then laughed.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Ember said her son Scorch, the one that a protected Dean, has taken a liking to Dean and wants to follow him around like a puppy. He liked Dean ordering him to kill a skinwalker and was proud he saved Dean. He wants me to gift him to Dean so he can talk to Dean and help Dean hunt. I think I might have to warn Dean before I do that."

Sarah really didn't know what to say. The whole Hellhounds working for good thing was throwing her off. They talked idly about dinner when Jo asked, "How did you know who I was?"

Sarah explained, "Your mom, Bobby, Ash and Dean. Your mom mentioned to me once that she was going to have to do something about Dean mooning over you and you him, but she was afraid that would make the two of you run off together. I think she was more afraid of him never, as she put it, 'manning up' and breaking your heart forever."

Jo laughed.

"That sounds like my mom."

Sarah continued, "The first time she met me, Bobby introduced me as a friend of Dean's. She was so icy to me until Bobby told her I was trying to prove myself to Sam."

They both laughed.

"So, um, what did Dean say about me?" Jo asked as casually as she could.

"It was more what he didn't say about you. The look on his face or tone of his voice when he talked about you, the details he would leave out," Sarah said.

"You two being together gives me hope that someday Sam might wake up and see I can handle this life. I have been handling it quite well for almost seven years with out him hovering."

Jo was realizing how much she had in common with Sarah. She wasn't as intimidated by her upper class background and education now.

So she asked, "Is that why you didn't want him to know that you were becoming part of the hunting world? You wanted to get more experience then show him that you could handle it?"

Sarah nodded.

"That was my plan with Dean. I don't know if it would have worked because I kind of died, but I like to think it would have. If I can help you with Sam, let me know."

Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, I will."

Lava growled and Ember snarled. Jo sighed.

"Two muggers think we look like easy prey. They are just on the other side of that building. Do we handle them or let the hounds?"

Sarah had a lot of pent up energy she needed to work off.

"I say us. The hounds can be our back up."

Jo smiled.

"I was hoping that would be your answer."

Back at the diner, Dean and Sam ate in icy silence. Dean kept thinking about what Jo had said when she kissed him goodbye.

"Sam, I might have been a little hard on you and over reacted. I know you were under a spell and didn't see all the danger. Please understand I can't live through losing Jo again. Not now."

Sam looked up at him. Dean could see how bad Sam felt.

"We good here?" he asked Sam.

"Do you forgive me for the way I treated you because of Amelia's spell?" Sam asked.

Dean had honestly forgotten all about that the second Jo was injured.

"Of course," Dean replied.

"Should we go track down our women before they get into trouble?"

Sam smiled sadly before answering Dean, "I am not sure Sarah would want to be in that category."

Dean snorted.

"How do you know? Have you asked her recently? She has been waiting years for you to…"

Dean stopped in midsentence.

"We have to go. Now. Jo is in danger."

He threw some cash on the table and had Baby started up before Sam hastily slid into the passenger side. Dean sped down the road then suddenly slammed on the brakes, parked Baby and jumped out of the car. He ran around the corner of a building with Sam close on his heels.

They saw Jo and Sarah each fighting an attacker. Before they could step in and help, both women knocked out their attackers. From the shadows they saw the women laugh and high five each other.

"What the hell is going on? I thought Ember and Lava where with you!" Dean yelled as he stormed towards Jo.

At the mention of their names, the hounds stepped out of the shadows, their tails between their legs and heads down as they walked towards Dean.

"Don't get mad at them! I ordered them to let us handle it; it was only muggers. They didn't deserve to be ripped to shreds!" Jo replied.

"If they touched you then they do!" Dean seethed.

Ember and Lava barked their agreement.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Since when was stealing punishable by death? If that was the case me, you and Sam would have died more than we already have."

Dean stepped closer to Jo and said in almost a whisper as he grabbed her shoulders, "I asked you not to joke about dying."

Jo lifted a hand to his face.

"I am ok. My stitches aren't even bleeding, not a scratch on me."

Dean finally took a look at the bloody mess that was the muggers.

"Did you use any weapons?" he asked.

She smiled, "No."

He let out a huge breath and pulled her to him.

"You did great. Don't scare me like that again!"

Jo hugged him back.

"I probably will," she replied.

"I know," he sighed.

"Do you want to ride back with us?" he asked hopefully.

"It is such a nice night I would like to walk."

Sarah had a small cut on her temple so Sam convinced her to ride back to the hotel. Dean threw Sam the keys to the Impala.

"See you in a few," he said then offered his hand to Jo. She took it and they walked back to the hotel together, a Hellhound on each side.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

After they had gone a few blocks Dean asked Jo, "If you had everything under control, why did you have one of the Hounds tell me you were in danger and where you were?"

Jo looked at him, startled.

"I didn't. I didn't know they could talk to you. You knew were I was?"

Dean stopped walking.

"Yeah. I was in the middle of working things out with Sam and I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and saw you in an alley with two shapes rushing you and Sarah. I knew exactly where the alley was too."

Jo looked up at him.

"That is odd. Lately you have been commenting on things I didn't think I said out loud. Maybe whoever gave me the gift to call the Hellhounds gave me the gift of telepathy in general."

Dean smiled a slight smile as he brought Jo's hand to his lips.

"And it only works with me and the Hounds because we belong to you?"

Jo blushed.

"Something like that."

Lava gave Ember a warning look, reminding her they couldn't tell until it was needed. Dean kissed her check then they started walking again.

"Ok, let's test it out then. Try to tell me something."

Jo walked in silence and thought about undressing Dean slowly.

"Are you trying yet?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" she replied, frustrated.

Dean suddenly got a flash of himself naked.

"I got that! Maybe you have to be mad or upset for it to work."

Jo shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe I am just new at this. We will have to practice somewhere it is easier to focus."

They walked in silence for a little longer when Jo told Dean about Scorch.

"So he wants me to be his master?" he asked.

"He worships you, apparently. He is only 20, just a puppy by their standards. He has grown up hearing stories of you and your exploits. Meeting you, taking an order from you, then protecting you has been the highlight of is life. He might be a handful because he is so young, though. You will have to be very specific with your orders. Ember says he might follow you around too much so you have to be able to tell him to leave," Jo told him.

"It might be helpful to have my own, one that I can hear. One that actually wants me as his Master will be extremely loyal," he said after he thought about it.

"Ok."

She called Scorch. He was so excited he was jumping up and down. As soon as Jo officially gave Dean ownership, Scorch held perfectly still. Dean was holding in laughter.

"He says he will bring honor to my name and his."

Scorch was looking at him so solemnly Dean calmed down.

"I think we will have many glorious hunts."

Scorch almost grinned then bowed his head.

"Can I call you, or do I need the whistle?"

Dean paused.

"Join Ember and Lava as our escort."

Scorch walked in front of Dean as if he was guarding a king.

"Well can you call him?" Jo asked.

"He says I can because you can. That doesn't make any sense to me, but as long as it works, great."

When they arrived at the hotel they decided to have the three Hounds stand guard because they didn't know who or what Amelia's boss was. Dean instructed Scorch to follow Lava's orders while on guard, and then he opened the door for him and Jo to go inside. Sam and Sarah were sitting very close together on the couch that had been made into a bed; their heads were almost touching. When the door opened they scooted farther apart. We should have walked a little slower, Jo thought. _Naw, Sammy needs to work for it a little more_, Dean thought back. Neither one realized they hadn't spoken out loud.

"So, um, it's been a really long night. So we are just going to turn in. Goodnight you two," Jo said as she and Dean quickly passed through to their room.

They were both really glad Sarah had given them the room with it's own bathroom so they wouldn't have to interrupt Sam and Sarah again. They both quietly changed and got ready for bed. Dean was sitting up in bed when Jo came out of the bathroom. She crawled in next to Dean, leaning her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm really not remotely tired," Jo said."I think I slept too much in the car."

Dean smiled and pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her neck while he ran his hand through her hair.

"I can think of something that will tire you out," he whispered in her ear. She shifted so she was straddling him.

"But can you tire me out quietly?" she asked as she ran her hands across his bare back.

"I can do whatever you want," he said.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Dean woke up worried about Jo. Her breathing sounded funny, too heavy. He opened his eyes to see not Jo, but Scorch staring at him a few inches from his pillow. Dean was so startled he jumped out of bed. Jo had just come out of the bathroom in a towel and was laughing hysterically at him. Scorch hung his head, worried he had offended Dean. He told Dean Lava asked him to keep an eye on Jo and Dean, so he thought staying in their room all night was the best way to do that. Dean thanked him and assured him he was doing a good job, but next time he could keep an eye on them from outside or in front of their door unless specifically told to be in their room. Scorch perked right up. Dean told him he could go rest, but to report back in eight hours. Scorch wagged his tail happily then disappeared.

Jo collapsed on the bed laughing. While she was laughing, Dean noticed her wound was bright red and oozing, even through the stiches.

"I think you have an infection or Amelia's knife was poisoned," he said in concern as he captured her arm and gently examined the jagged cut.

Jo winced before she stopped herself.

"It is burning and tender, isn't it," he said a little more abruptly than he meant to.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

Jo carefully removed her arm from his grasp and stood to dress.

"It didn't seem like a big deal last night. It is worse now," she shrugged.

Dean admired her as she dressed. He still thought her anti-possession tattoo was in an ingenious spot. Someone would only see it if they saw her topless. If a demon didn't know where it was, they could never try to damage it. It was high on the side her ribs under her right arm, usually covered by her bra. He got dressed then made her go out to show Sarah her wound. They stopped abruptly at the door to their room. Sarah and Sam had fallen asleep on the pullout couch fully clothed. They were facing each other and their hands were touching.

They walked back into their room and Dean called out loudly, "Do you want me to make you some coffee, Jo?"

They waited until they heard some movement before walking out again. This time Sarah was sitting on a chair and Sam was sitting up on the couch.

"Good morning you two! Hey, Sarah, since your up, could you take a look at Jo's arm? I wanted to rule out Amelia's knife being poisoned," Dean said casually as he walked to the coffee maker and Jo walked over to Sarah.

Dean made everyone coffee while Sarah examined they wound. She got up and grabbed a bag from her room.

"I think it might be poison. I am going to need to take the stiches out and try to get some of the poison and infection out. It is going to hurt. I have an antidote to most Fairy poisons we can pour on it once we have it cleaned out."

Dean held Jo's other hand as Sarah removed the stiches and cleaned out the wound. The antidote smoked and burned a little as Sarah poured it on. Dean insisted on being the one to bandage Jo's arm back up.

"We will have to check it again tonight. Sooner if it is bothering you," Sarah said as she left the room to change.

Dean was looking at her too intently, Jo thought. She knew he was going to watch her even closer today.

To take the attention off of herself she asked Sam and Dean, "So what is the plan for the Alamo today?"

After much discussion, they decided they would be less noticeable as tourists during reconnaissance if they split into two groups. Deciding who would be in each group took much longer to decide. Dean and Sam were worried about Crowley also looking for the same tablet and didn't want Jo or Sarah on his radar, so they thought Jo and Sarah should be in one group and they would be in the other. Jo and Sarah agreed that Dean and Sam together would stick out to any demons watching. They maintained that Crowley would be looking for the Winchester brothers plural and wouldn't even notice them if they were split up and were with other people, especially women. Eventually both brothers saw it their way. Jo had to play dirty first though by saying wasn't the safest place for her to be with him?

Dean and Jo left first, pretending to be on their honeymoon and taking pictures every few steps on the tour. Sam and Sarah left thirty minutes later and were in the next tour. They were pretending to be history buffs on a date. They both asked so many detailed questions about legends, construction, the battle, where each person was injured etc, that the tour guide gave them a book compiled by Daughters of the Republic of Texas. By the end of the tour, they probably knew more than the guide about the Alamo.

They all met up at the hotel afterwards. When Sarah and Sam returned to the hotel Jo and Dean had the pictures they took uploaded onto Sam's laptop. They were trying to figure out how to break open the keystone without making the whole arch tumble down.

"If we are lucky maybe we can find a hidden latch up there and it will just open," Jo said.

"Good thing the only security cameras are in the gift shop," Dean remarked.

While Jo and Dean worked on that problem, Sarah and Sam checked each and every legend about the Alamo in case it held a clue. They also wanted to make sure they wouldn't run into any haunting of any kind either. They finally decided they might just have to break the keystone, grab the tablet and run.

"At least we have a lot of look outs," Dean said.

They decided to wait until eleven that night to break into the Alamo.

Dean and Sam tried to be as stealthy as they could while carrying a ladder in the dark to the archway. Sarah was waiting in Baby as the get away driver, Lava standing watch over her. Dean and Sam carefully and queitly positioned the ladder. Jo climbed the ladder and was checking for any hidden latches when Coal howled.

"A demon is coming," Jo hissed as she climbed down the ladder as quickly as she could.

Dean handed her the Angel blade as ten Hellhounds appeared in front of them and ten more behind them. Sam had the Colt ready when two figures stepped out of the darkness.

"Awww, boys. You are so excited to see me you threw a party," Meg said stepping towards them with Castiel at her side.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Sam lowered his gun and Dean sheathed his knife with a sigh.

"What are you doing? She killed me!"

Jo was about to order the Hellhounds after Meg when Dean put a hand on her arm.

"But I think she also brought you back," Dean said to her quietly.

"Ding Ding! Someone get the boy a gold star!" Meg added with a wink.

Jo took a closer look. She definitely recognized Cas, and then she remembered Meg too. She had only trusted her briefly in Heaven because she figured Meg wouldn't be able to get into Heaven unless someone higher up allowed her to. Honestly, she would have gone with anyone who promised to take her back to Dean.

"She has become a kind of ally. Then there is whatever it is between her and Cas."

Jo saw Sam's disgusted look then looked at the angel and demon. Meg was looking at Cas with an odd look on her face, at least odd for a demon, and Cas was looking at her the same way.

"Yeah we don't get it either," Dean said.

Even knowing Meg helped bring her back and was on their side for the moment, Jo still felt like throwing the angel blade at her. Dean gently took the knife out of her hands.

"I promise you can kill her if she crosses us," he said.

"I guess the hugs and kisses portion of the greeting are over. Do you want to know how to get out that tablet or not?" Meg asked.

Dean sighed again in frustration.

"Please, Meg do you know how to get the tablet out without destroying the place?" he asked.

"No," she replied with a smile.

"I do, however," said Cas.

He stepped towards Dean but was blocked by a growling, snarling Scorch. Jo and Sam tried not to smile as Dean instructed Scorch that Cas was a friend and to memorize his smell. Jo heard him add it is OK to kill Meg if she ever harms or intends to harm Jo. Her eyes widened a little because she had been looking at Dean when he had said that part; his mouth had not moved. She knew she had heard what he was thinking at Scorch, she also knew that he had wanted her to know he was giving that command even if he didn't know she had heard.

She thought about the things Dean had heard her think and thought she figured out the key. They had to really want the other person to know something for them to hear it. For it to work it had to be something they wanted to say out loud or wished they could say out loud to each other. She came back to the here and now to see Cas climb the ladder. Cas put his hand on the keystone and it began to glow blue. He muttered something in a language she didn't know. The light went away, leaving the tablet in his hand. He climbed down the ladder and handed the tablet to Dean. Dean wrapped the tablet carefully then put it in the padded laptop case before he handed the case to Jo. Dean and Sam carried the ladder back to the groundskeeper's shed they had borrowed it from, Scorch close on his heels. The remaining Hellhounds closed ranks around Jo, Ember and Coal on each side of her, keeping a close eye on Meg and Cas. Most of them were very confused by that alliance and didn't trust it. When Dean and Sam returned, Jo dismissed all but Ember, Coal and Flame.

"So Cas, why didn't you tell me you were bringing Jo back? And why didn't you do it sooner?" Dean asked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure we would be able to do it. I didn't want you to be disappointed if it didn't work. I didn't do it earlier because I wasn't completely sure she was the one you wanted. You hid it so deep I couldn't tell for sure, not until Purgatory. Every time you slept you said her name; sometimes terrified sometimes happy. Meg and I want to atone for all the wrongs we have done you, bringing back what you missed and needed the most seemed like the best way to do that," Cas said seriously.

"I was even going to give her my Hellhounds, but apparently you don't need mine. You have more than Crowley himself," Meg said as contritely as she was capable of.

"Oh, those weren't even half of them," Jo said icily.

Flame, Coal and Ember snarled at Meg. Meg swallowed and took a step behind Cas before continuing.

"I really am sorry. I honestly am trying to make up for everything I did to the Winchesters and you."

Sam snorted.

"You are only doing it for Cas, so he doesn't feel so bad about scre-"

"Hey! It doesn't matter the reason! If she wants to prove herself to us or Cas I don't care as long as Jo is back and Cas keeps her in line!" Dean said emphatically.

"Now let's get out of here before someone notices we broke in," he ordered everyone.

Sarah was startled to see them all at the Impala, but said nothing just slid over to the middle of the front seat. Lava took her place next to Jo as soon as she saw her. Sam climbed in the passenger side next to Sarah. Meg put her hand on the back door handle and started to climb in. Jo had reached her limit. She could only take so much and sitting in Baby with her murderer was not happening today. She abruptly turned her back and started walking away down the road, two hounds on each side of her. Dean was in the process of opening his door but slammed it shut when he saw Jo walking off.

"Jo!" he called half concerned, half irritated.

He jogged after her as everyone at the car except Cas pretended not to watch. He caught up to her, put his hands on her shoulders and made her turn around to face him.

"You can't walk back, its twenty miles!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Even if she is your new BFF, I am not getting in the car with her. It is just too much today. So I will see you in the morning, unless I can manage to hitch hike."

She shrugged out of his grasp, spun on her heel and started walking again. Dean closed his eyes and clenched his fist. If she were Sam, he would just let her walk home to cool off. He knew that would probably tick her off more and even with her Hounds he still was worried about her walking that far at night. He walked back to the car to find Meg sitting in the car.

"Get the hell out of my car," he growled at her.

"Cas, you are going to have to take your whatever she is to meet us at the hotel."

Cas held out his hand for Meg, as she took it she said to Dean, "Somebody is on a tight leash."

Scorch snarled at her. Dean handed the keys to Sam.

"Drive ahead a mile and wait for us," he ordered.

He watched Cas and Meg disappear before catching back up to Jo. Again. This was the part of relationships he thought he wasn't good at. He couldn't just leave her to cool off or tell her she was being ridiculous like he could Sam. And to be fair, she had every reason to be mad.

"I kicked her out. I am sorry. I am used to her being kind of on our side now. I still haven't forgiven her for killing you, but she has saved me, Sam and Cas several times. And whatever her motives, she brought you back to me," he said as he tried to take her hand.

She folded her arms back up.

"She tried to kill me before then, remember? When she possessed Sam. She is the reason we all have anti possession tattoos. But that doesn't matter because now she volunteers at mental hospitals, and wants to take Crowley down. Oh wait, she has always hated Crowley. Oh, I almost forgot, she is involved with your angel friend so she gets a free pass."

Jo said looking straight ahead.

"I do remember and it does matter. She is not on my top 1000 favorite people list, but she is trying to make up for it. We have all done things we wish we could take back; her list is just longer than the rest of ours. I am not asking you to do makeovers together or even like her. Just get to the point where you can work with her. I didn't just join forces with her the first chance I could; we worked together out of necessity at first. Then I think she got a thing for Cas and she wanted to help him. I didn't betray you," he had slowly put his arm around her shoulders as he answered her.

"Then why didn't you tell me you thought she helped bring me back?"

She asked turning towards Dean. He pulled her into him and held her.

"I was worried you would freak out. I was hoping to know why she did before I told you. The time just never seemed right either. I am sorry. I won't keep anything from you again."

They walked the rest of the way to Baby in silence, but at least Jo let him keep his arm around her. They climbed into the back seat and Sam drove them back to the hotel.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Jo slowly let go of her anger at Dean. It was hard to stay mad at Dean when he had his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and decided to try out her theory.

'_Dean, can you hear me?_' she thought at him.

"Did you say something, Jo?" he asked her quietly.

'_Not out loud,_' she replied mentally. "_I think I figured it out. It isn't reading each other's mind; it is more like how we talk to the hounds. Thinking what you want to tell them. I think about what I want to tell you, but I have to __really __want you to hear it. Like you did when you gave Scorch extra orders about Meg,_' she told him.

"You heard that?" he said out loud.

He looked like he was concentrating really hard, then she heard '_I was hoping you would. I wanted to let you know that but no one else,'_ he replied.

'_I did it!' _he thought excitedly. '_I think that is the key; __wanting__ the other person to hear.' _

She smiled up at him and he pulled her closer.

'_Our first mental conversation! This could come in handy. Although it is kind of giving me a headache,'_ Dean told her.

_'__Me too. Maybe because we are new at this. We will have to practice a little every day_," she said.

'_Deal,'_ he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Jo looked out the window and noticed they were entering the hotel parking lot. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself to see and talk to Meg. Dean squeezed her shoulders.

'_You can do this', _he told her.

They walked into the hotel behind Sam and Sarah who were holding hands.

"Go Sammy," Dean whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Jo as he put his arm around her.

Meg and Cas were waiting for them at the door to their room. Sam opened the door and everyone filed in. Sam and Sarah took a seat on the couch, Dean sat in the armchair with Jo in his lap, Meg sat on the corner of the coffee table as far from Jo as she could and Cas stood.

"The tablet must be taken to Kevin as soon as possible," Cas said.

"We were planning on leaving in a few hours," Sam said.

"Crowley knows you are looking for the tablets. You boys need to throw him off and go somewhere else. Your lady friends should take the tablets to Kevin. Crowley will be watching you because he doesn't know Jo is alive and Sarah has stayed of his radar so far. That is also the best way to keep Kevin's location a secret. They take the tablet while you two wander all over. They can meet up with you somewhere else," Meg said.

Jo tensed as Dean almost exploded at Meg.

"Why are you trying to split us up? If you go after Jo while we split up, I will kill you," he threatened.

"Promises, promises. How many times have you said that and I am still alive," Meg taunted.

She stopped talking in a hurry when she discovered Scorch, Ember and Lava just inches away snarling at her.

"Meg," Cas rebuked. "It was my idea, not Meg's. We need to keep the tablets and Kevin safe. Meg was going to give Jo her Hellhounds as added protection for scenarios like this. I think any more would be redundant. You have my word that Meg will not harm Jo, Sarah or Sam," Cas tried to reassure Dean.

"Can we talk about this without you two for a few minutes?" Sam asked.

Meg rolled her eyes but stood and took Cas's hand. They disappeared.

"I know you don't like to agree with Meg, Dean, but she does have a point. Kevin and the tablet will be safer if we don't have them. We can work cases while Jo and Sarah take the tablet to Kevin as quickly as possible. Then after they leave they can call us and we can meet up with them when they aren't close to Kevin anymore."

Dean didn't want to admit it, but it really was the best plan. He had only had Jo back for a week and a half; he really did not want to be separated from her right now. He knew she was capable and had lots of extra protection, but he wanted to have her where he could see her and touch her. He wasn't sure he could sleep away from her now.

"I agree with Sam," Jo said touching Dean's face."I don't want to leave you, but it is really what is best in the long run."

He pulled her tighter to him.

"Sarah?" Sam asked.

Sarah looked down at her hand in Sam's.

"I was just getting to know you again. I would rather not, but it is the best plan," she said quietly.

Cas and Meg appeared as if on cue. Dean cleared is throat and was careful to look at Cas but not Meg as he gave their decision.

"Ok, Cas. We will go with your plan."

Meg smiled.

"Great, let's pack these ladies up!" she said.

"Hold on a minute, they are not leaving right now. Give us two hours," Dean said heatedly.

Meg was about to protest when she met Cas's eye.

"Fine. We'll be back in exactly two hours."

She walked over to Cas and started kissing him. Cas put his hands on her back and kissed her back as they disappeared. Dean and Jo stood up; Dean grabbed Baby's keys off the coffee table with one hand and Jo's hand with the other.

"We are going for a drive, we'll be back a few minutes before Cas and Meg come back."

Dean had parked Baby in a secluded wooded area they had passed earlier in the day. He and Jo had been making out when clothes had started to fly and one thing led to another. When they were finished, Jo was lying in the backseat with her head on Dean's bare chest as he caressed her back.

"I'm going to miss you," Dean said quietly.

"Oh, you are looking forward to the freedom, just promise not to bring anyone else back here," she said.

"I am not going to do this with anyone else anywhere," he said. "Please be careful so we can do this again soon," he continued.

"I am always careful. Will you think a bit before you rush in?" she asked.

"I will just for you," he replied kissing her bare shoulder.

'_At least we discovered this before I have to leave,'_ she thought to him.

'_Much better than cellphones,'_ he replied without having to stop kissing her body.

'_Once more for the road?'_ he asked.

She agreed wholeheartedly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Dean and Jo made it back to the hotel a while before Cas and Meg. Sam and Sarah were in the middle of moving weapons and supplies from Baby to Sarah's car. When they were finished they all went up to the hotel room. Dean and Sam decided they would leave the same time as Sarah and Jo so they all started packing up.

"Dean, I think Coal and Lava should keep an eye on you," Jo said.

"We have the whistle and I can ask Scorch to call any of his brothers and sisters if we need them. You don't keep all the hounds with you at all times; they will come in a matter of seconds so we will both be OK. And Scorch says he doesn't want to share any glory with his siblings," Dean said with a smile.

Jo shook her head.

"I am going to have a few of his brothers keep an ear out for him though, he does get a little over excited on occasion," Jo replied.

Dean laughed and kissed her forehead, then he handed her a wad of cash, some fake credit cards and a cellphone. She put them in her jacket pocket and put her arms around Dean. He put his arms around her and held her.

"Are we interrupting? It isn't like the fate of the world hangs in the balance or anything," they heard Meg say.

Dean just glared at her over Jo's head. Cas gave Jo and Sarah some instructions on keeping the tablet safe.

"Remember if you can close the Gates of Hell the other angels promised to resurrect Ellen and Bobby as a reward," he said at the end of his instructions.

"What?" Sam, Dean and Jo all said at the same time.

"I don't remember much about actually being brought back," Jo said.

"Were they telling the truth?" Dean asked Cas.

"Yes," replied Cas.

Dean thought briefly about his daydream and what having them back would mean for his future with Jo.

"I hate to take anything from other angels, but I am definitely going to help Jo collect on that one," Dean said.

Meg pulled out an angel blade from her jacket.

"I have a few extra of these," she said giving it to Jo.

"Now you can have your own."

Jo looked at Meg in shock.

"Thanks."

They all walked down to the cars together.

"Call me if you need me. We will be trying to locate more tablets," Cas told them all before disappearing with Meg.

Sam and Dean walked Sarah and Jo to Sarah's car. Dean took Jo's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly as she rested her hands on his chest. On the other side of the car Sarah and Sam were also kissing goodbye. When Dean and Jo finally broke apart, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Be careful. Go straight there; don't stop for any cases. Just get it there, make sure it is safe then hurry back to me," Dean whispered as he hugged Jo tightly.

"I promise. You be careful too," she replied.

"I love you," he told her before kissing her check.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

As he relaxed his hold on her he slid his hand down her arm. Their fingers twined for a moment as Dean stepped away. Their hands were still reaching for each other as he slowly walked away.

He looked at Ember as he walked away, "Keep her save," he said.

Ember nodded and walked to stand next to Jo. Jo absentmindedly scratched Ember's head as she watched Dean walk away. She climbed in the car. As Sarah drove away, Jo watched Baby disappear in the distance. Neither Jo nor Sarah spoke for a long time, neither commented on the other's tears either. Jo looked down at Ember's head in her lap. Odd. She looked different. She had tough leathery skin and bristly hair. Her eyes still flickered like fire though.

She wished she had kissed Dean one more time. It was a three-day drive to Kevin's hideout. Dean and Sam were going to stay as far as possible from Garth's part of the country, so they were looking at at least a week and a half apart but most likely two. She missed him already.

'_I miss you too,"_ she heard Dean in her head.

She smiled. This might be bearable after all.

The time apart turned into three and a half weeks. Although Sarah and Jo made it there in two and a half days and only stayed 6 hours to hand the tablet to Kevin and wait for him to start translating it, their reunion was delayed. Jo left Flame there with strict orders to stay invisible and keep an eye on Kevin and report in every 12 hours or if anything unusual happened. They ended up working four cases on their way back to Dean and Sam.

They had had it better than the brothers though; Dean and Sam had fought almost every monster they had ever encountered all in the short time they were apart. Scorch lived up to his promise of bringing glory to Dean and himself. He had killed a wendego, two werewolves, two more skinwalkers, a jinn, and two shifters by himself as well as a vampire nest and zombies with the brothers. Scorch let Dean in on a secret; Hellhounds could kill demons. He demonstrated it by pulling a demon off of Dean and tearing him to shreds as Dean watched. The demon disintegrated just the same as when killed with Ruby's knife or an angel blade.

Dean and Scorch had learned to fight together seamlessly. Not to be out done, Coal learned to fight with Sam. By the end of the three weeks, Coal considered Sam his First Master over Jo and Dean. With Sam able to hear Coal, Sam and Dean could use the Hellhounds to communicate with each other when they needed to be silent, like when they ambushed the vampires. If Coal was not within a few miles of Sam he still needed the whistle to call him, so he started wearing the whistle around his neck for the few times Coal wasn't close. Scorch on the other hand had to be forced to leave Dean's side, he was even riding in Baby next to Dean and sleeping on motel floors at the side of Dean's bed. If it were cold sometimes he would sleep on the foot of the bed. His coat was now thick, wild masses of soft black fur with a darker patch around one eye. Coal's fur was still bristly. Jo and Dean couldn't figure out why the Hellhounds appearances where changing and weren't sure if it was rude to ask. Ember and Lava had coats almost as thick and long as Scorch's while Flame's was bristly like Coal's but sparser. Some of Ember's children had very short black fuzz on them, but most looked like Flame.

Jo and Dean talked to each other almost hourly, relaying what they were doing. They had decided not to tell Sarah or Sam yet that they could speak to each other this new way; they wanted to have something that was just theirs for a little while. If they thought about each other as they fell asleep both would swear it felt like they were sleeping in the other's arms.

The little side trip also made Jo and Sarah friends quickly. They learned to count on and trust each other. Jo taught Sarah the finer points of conning and hunting while Sarah taught Jo what it was like to have a best girlfriend, something Jo had never had. She was a bit of a tomboy growing up-that mixed with her family being seen as a little odd she hadn't ever had a really close girlfriend before. When they were only a two days drive from each other, Jo was startled out of a fabulous dream by Dean's voice in her head.

'_Son of a bitch!' _he said incredulously.

_'__What? Are you Ok?'_

_'__Scorch is holding a vengeful spirit! He can't kill it, but he can hold it in place away from us and the spirit can't hurt him! I should have asked my Dad for a Hellhound for Christmas when I was ten!' _Dean said.

She could just about see him and Sam burning bones.

'_Sorry I woke you and scared you, babe. I was just so surprised. Hunting is so much easier with Scorch and Coal helping. I almost don't need to give Scorch instructions anymore.'_

Jo laughed silently.

_'__I am going back to sleep. Talk to you in the morning.' _

She thought about kissing him and it felt like his lips were really on hers for a moment.

_'__Goodnight, Jo.'_

Exchanges like that had made the time apart bearable. She still wanted to sleep next to him or hold his hand but when they spoke she felt like he was in the room with her. If they didn't run into anything supernatural, they would be together soon.

Jo and Sarah were waiting at a dive bar in Wyoming. Dean and Sam were only fifteen minutes away. Jo mentally asked Dean to play a little game with her and he had laughed but agreed. She told him that they were getting hit on so much it was getting annoying and she wanted to mess with the patrons' heads a bit. On a trip to the ladies room she asked Sarah to pretend like she didn't know Dean. If Sarah and Sam didn't want to join in the fun, that was fine, but she didn't want to ruin hers. She had her back to the door but knew the second Dean walked in.

'_Damn. I love that skirt on you._' he thought at her_._

_'__Why do you think I wore it?' _she answered they same way.

Dean took the empty stool next to her at the bar as Sarah walked to a booth to join Sam and watch the show. Several men in the bar were nudging each other, waiting to see the latest guy get shot down. Dean was still in a suit from the case they had finished that morning.

"Was your father a thief? I think he stole the stars from the heavens and put them in your eyes," Dean said to her.

It was actually the third time that night she had heard that line and he knew it.

"That is original, " she replied mock testily.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Be my guest, it is your face."

"What? Jealous boyfriend?" he asked.

"The worst. He has a nasty temper and he is very possessive."

Dean took a swig of beer before replying. "I think I will take my chances. Five minutes next to you would be worth it."

Jo smiled. "I'm Lita Ford and you are?"

Dean smiled his best come hither smile. "Agent John Corabi."

Jo nodded appreciatively. "Agent? Hmm?"

Dean half smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Dean saw a jukebox against the wall and went over to it and selected a song. He was back to Jo before the song started. "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand as 'Can't Fight This Feeling' started playing."REO Speedwagon?" she said skeptically.

"Reo sings it from the heart," he replied.

"More like the hair," she said.

Dean leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. Dean pulled back.

"I'm sorry Lita, I just couldn't help myself. Your boyfriend is..."

Jo cut him off. "He is probably at a bar hitting on some blonde. I say let's get out of here."

Dean escorted her to the door. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Sarah and Sam tried not to laugh at the disbelieve on the faces of all the men that had hit on Sarah and Jo unsuccessfully. Sam took Sarah's hand and they went to her car. Sam had won the coin toss with Dean and was going with Sarah back to the hotel.

Baby was parked in a cornfield, guarded by several Hellhounds as Jo and Dean said 'Hello' the same way they had said goodbye. Just like a few weeks ago, Jo was in the back seat laying on Dean's chest as he caressed her bare back. He kissed her shoulder then adjusted a little so he could see her eyes.

"Marry me, Jo.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30

"What!?" Jo asked in amazement as she quickly leaned up on her elbows.

"Marry me," Dean repeated as he played with her hair.

"That is just the endorphins and alcohol talking," she said as she felt on the floor for her clothes and started to dress.

"No, it's not! I am being completely serious," Dean said as he sat up.

"I was planning on asking after we closed the Gates. I was going to get a ring and ask in a more romantic way, but I can't wait that long."

"Dean, how long have you been thinking about it? I have only been back a little over a month. That is not very long and we have spent a lot of it apart," she pointed out.

"I have wanted to ask you from the second I saw you at the hotel door," he said, taking her hand in both of his.

"Dean, why would you want to get married? Isn't that a little too restricting for you?" she said, looking at the floor.

Dean knelt on the floor in front of her, holding both her hands.

"Jo there is no one else for me but you. I want to belong to you and be bound to you in every way possible. I want to be your husband and you to be my wife. I know our lifestyle isn't the easiest but we can face it together, anything is possible when we are together. I like who I am when I am with you; you make me a stronger, better man. You understand me and accept me as I am. I want to have you at my side for the rest of our lives and where ever we end up after this. Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you just tell me you will marry me?"

Jo removed her hands from Dean's and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached up and wiped a tear from her check. She pulled him to her and kissed him tenderly then with more passion.

'_Yes, Dean. Yes.'_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Jo asked Dean not to tell any one yet, at least not until they figured out a few details. Like how were two people that were supposed to be dead going to get married. Technically they couldn't get legally married under their real names and neither one wanted to be married under an alias. They eventually headed back to the hotel because it was too cold to sleep in the Impala. Dean did call Sam to give him a heads up and ETA before they left.

Later that night, Jo watched Dean sleep. He was on his side with his arm around her. She slowly eased to a sitting position and glanced at Sam and Sarah spooning in the next bed to make sure she hadn't woken them up. She went back to watching Dean. She was still in shock that they were engaged. She was almost afraid that her dreams seemed to be coming true. The crash was going to be so much harder now. She didn't doubt Dean's love, just his ability to stay faithful. She had never been so happy and terrified at the same time before. She felt something wet, warm and rough on her hand that was resting on the side of the bed. She looked down to see Scorch licking her hand. He jumped up and licked the tear off her check. He tilted his head and drew his eyebrows together looking at her. Ember walked to the side of the bed and nuzzled Jo's side.

Ember spoke to Jo more clearly than she ever had before. '_He wants to know why you are sad. Your Mate is The Winchester, your pack is reunited and your enemies fear you. What is there to be sad about?'_

Jo could not believe she was going to have this conversation with two Hellhounds in the middle of the night.

'_What if he wants another mate later?' _ she asked.

Scorch shook his head then she heard him. '_You are his Mate. He is a Hellhound and there will not be another.'_

Nonplussed, Jo looked at Ember.

Ember explained, _'Like us, your Mate is a ferocious fighter and extremely loyal. His true loyalty isn't given easily and when it is, it is never taken away. When we find our Mate, there is never another.' _

Jo noticed that both Scorch and Ember seemed to say mate with a capital M, like it was extra important. Scorch nodded. '_He is yours and you are his. Forever.' _

Jo scratched Scorch's head, then Ember's. Scorch jumped up and settled himself at the foot of the bed and Ember settled herself on the floor next to the bed. Jo slowly eased herself back to a lying position and nestled back into Dean's arms. He automatically pulled her closer and buried his head in her hair and neck. She thought about what Scorch and Ember had said and let the terror go; instead she held the happiness as close as Dean was holding her.

**Thanks for reading and sticking with the story! More action is coming, I promise. Please review! Let me know any thoughts/questions you have or what is working and what isn't. I really would like to improve, so please help me out! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 32

"What do you mean you think the Winchesters have Hellhounds?" Crowley roared at his subordinates.

"There have been whispers that they are killing more efficiently than usual. And not just demons, everything nonhuman falls before them. They took out a vampire nest in five minutes, even the Winchesters aren't that good," the subordinate said, cowering before Crowley.

"Did you ever think that Dean might have picked up some tricks in Purgatory?" Crowley continued his tirade.

"You lost my most valuable prisoner to a deranged angel, you can't find Kevin and his mother and now you have excuses about why you can't kill the Winchesters? You bring me their heads or I will have yours!" he roared as the subordinates scrambled out of the room.

He should have killed them when they allowed Castiel to walk out of here with Meg. Crowley was still in disbelieve that Castiel would save her. When he had captured Meg he had thought she would give up secrets about the Winchesters and their angel easily to save her own skin, but he had her tortured around the clock for over a year and she never said anything. He thought he could get her to crack because the Winchesters would never save her. He thought Castiel an even less likely rescuer. Who ever heard of an angel, even a fallen one, rescuing a demon? If he hadn't been there he would not have believed it himself. He was hopeful that day she would finally snap. In the middle of interrogating her he heard screams from the hallway and saw light flashing under the door. He was questioning her while she was strapped to a table and several demons tortured her. The door was thrown open so hard it came off its hinges. Castiel stood in the doorway the shadow of his wings visible against the wall, lightning flashing around him and an angel blade in each hand covered in demon blood. Instead of just smiting each Demon in the room he advanced, a whirlwind of lighting and knives. He decimated seven of the demons before reaching Meg. He cut the bindings tying her to the table. He caressed her face and helped her sit up.

"Castiel, is that really you? I am not hallucinating this time?"

Cas kissed her softly on the lips then took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her to cover her naked wounded body.

"I apologize for being late. The pizza man never was," he said as he gathered her up in his arms.

She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. They vanished before anyone could get over the shock of what they had seen and attack. Crowley could have sworn he saw them kissing passionately before they vanished. He shook his head as he came back to the present. He hoped his subordinates were wrong. He already had Heaven and Hell against him with that unnatural pairing of Castiel and Meg, he couldn't afford to have Hellhounds on the side of the Winchesters too.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33

When Jo woke up the next morning Dean was fully clothed sitting on top of the blankets next to her on the bed. He had the laptop on his lap and was reading the screen intently. She sat up in bed and stretched.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Dean said and kissed her check.

"Where are Sam and Sarah?" she asked.

"They went to breakfast. You didn't sleep well last night so I didn't want to wake you," Dean said.

"What is bothering you?" he asked.

Jo laid her hand on his check.

"Nothing now."

She kissed his check.

"I was giving our dilemma some thought," Dean said after moving her hand from his check to his lips then holding it in his.

"I have never really been one to do things the legal way. Its not like we need the legal status for taxes or anything. If we ever have to show a marriage license for anything, I could just forge one. The paper itself doesn't make the marriage more legitimate or sincere. Besides, people have been getting married for millennia without it being regulated, so why don't we just get married and not worry about the legal part? We could have our own ceremony and vows. If you want to feel like it is more binding and official, we can find an ancient ceremony or ritual we like. Like a Native American ceremony, or ancient Celtic one. We have thousands of religions and cultures to chose from. Or even take what we like the best from each one and make our own ceremony. We could even have Cas perform the ceremony; nothing says sanctified quite as much as being married by an angel. What do you think?"

He had been confident while he was telling her his ideas, but for a brief moment he was worried she would change her mind or have doubts. She kissed him.

"I love the idea of us taking what we like from other cultures and making our own ceremony and having Cas officiate. I know you were worried about not having a ring, but we have to play a role so much of the time it isn't like we would be able to wear one much. Let's find a symbol or saying and get it tattooed on our right ring finger. That used to be the traditional wedding ring finger anyway. When we have to pretend to be someone else a regular old ring could cover it."

Dean pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I like that idea. Are you sure you won't feel bad not having a fancy ring?"

She shook her head.

"Not at all."

She kissed him long and lingering before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.

"Too bad you are dressed, I could use some help in the shower."

Dean shot up quickly, stripping down as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sarah and Sam brought them breakfast. As Jo and Dean ate the four tried to make a plan for where to go next.

"We have located another tablet," said a voice behind them.

They all turned to see Cas and Meg standing in front of the door.

"Some of my colleagues will have to give you more information."

Dean and Sam watched in shock as Gabriel and Balthazar appeared.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 34

They were awestruck as Cas introduced Gabriel and Balthazar to Sarah and Jo. Dean almost didn't catch the double take Balthazar did when he saw Dean sitting close to Jo. Dean thought that was odd, but then again one of the last times he saw Balthazar he was helping Dean find Lisa and Ben. Dean realized he was missing what Gabriel was saying and focused back on Gabriel.

"We located another tablet in an art museum in San Francisco. The museum is having a charity gala there in two days, so you need to get it out before then or during the gala. There is a small possibility someone loyal to Crowley could attend and see the tablet or a supernatural artifact collector might recognize it as more than just an ancient engraving."

Gabriel set a gala flyer on the table. Sarah picked it up.

"I know the curator. He would let me in at any time and could also get us into the gala," she said.

"Great. You have 36 hours before the gala," Balthazar said.

"Well then we will get packed up and on our way," Dean said.

He grabbed his empty take out box and Jo's, kissing her check as he stood to throw them away. Again Balthazar gave them an odd look.

"We will be keeping a close eye on the tablet until then. The other angels do not know we are alive so we can't just walk in and take it ourselves. We suspect some angels still would like the Apocalypse to happen and don't really want to help close the Gates of Hell. It is better if they don't know we are helping you," Balthazar continued.

Jo and Sarah started packing up everything while Dean and Sam got a few more instructions from Gabriel.

During the chaos, Balthazar leaned over and told Cas, "We need to talk, without your, ah, lady friend."

After everyone had left, Cas and Balthazar met back at the empty hotel room. Balthazar grabbed Cas by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"How did you get Naomi to let you bring Jo Harvelle back?" he demanded.

Cas looked at him in confusion.

"I explained that Dean would be more motivated to save the world if he had someone back he needed and the possibility of other loved ones being brought back. I also told her that Crowley had never gone up against Jo so he would underestimate her and would not be expecting a female to be helping the Winchesters," Cas answered.

Balthazar relaxed his grip a little.

"Has Naomi ever seen Jo and Dean together?"

Cas looked at Balthazar puzzled.

"No. Why would she? How would that create a different scenario?"

Balthazar dropped Cas and stepped back.

"I believe Naomi is secretly helping the faction of angels that want the Apocalypse to still happen. She thought Jo would be good leverage to make Dean do what she wanted. But she made a very critical mistake; she didn't realize just how much Jo means to Dean. She never would have let you bring Jo back if she knew what kind of weapon she handed the Winchesters," Balthazar continued.

He looked at the confusion on Cas' face and asked, "Have you actually taken a good look at Jo and Dean?"

Cas disappeared for thirty seconds and then reappeared.

"Soul mates," Cas said in awe and wonder. "How have I failed to determine that?"

Balthazar patted Cas's shoulder.

"You were probably too close to the situation. You have to keep that out of your reports to Naomi that she forces you to do. I know you trust Meg, but until the Gates are closed or it is absolutely necessary, don't tell her. I don't think they know yet, but they have started tapping into the power. Most soul mates don't discover any of their powers, but I think these two will surpass William the Conqueror and Matilda in the use of their power and Jo will not have pretend to be a docile female like Matilda did. We have to keep the secret as long as possible, even from them. Their safety and the fate of the world could be at stake."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 35

The sixteen-hour drive from Laramie to San Francisco turned into a thirty-hour drive because of all the snowstorms they ran into all across Wyoming, Utah and the northern Sierra Nevada mountain range. The drive was so nerve racking no one was able to sleep on the way. When they finally arrived, they found a hotel rented two rooms and slept for two hours. When they woke up, Jo went to Sarah's room so they could get ready for the gala. When the boys joined them they stopped dead in their tracks. Jo blushed at the way Dean was looking at her. She had left her hair down and wavy. She was wearing a floor length strapless black dress that was tight at the bodice then flared ever so slightly at her hips. The flowing bottom hid the knives, lock pick set and gun she had holstered on each calf. She was wearing a simple silver necklace with a single teardrop diamond with matching earrings that had been her mother's. Sarah was wearing a dark blue sheath dress that stopped at her knees and her hair was swept up. Her jewelry was also simple, a pearl necklace and earrings.

Both Winchester boys were thinking what a pity it was that they had to leave the hotel at all and even worse that they were leaving San Francisco as soon as they had the tablet. They had already planned that Jo and Dean would take off north while Sam and Sarah headed to Kevin in a round a bout way in Sarah's car. The girls were going to the gala a few minutes ahead of the boys to check everything out. Two beautiful women looking around wouldn't seem a threat to the guards. After the brothers arrived they would decide who was in the best position to lift the tablet. They watched with regret and longing as their women climbed into Sarah's car. They decided to wait in the Impala until they heard from the girls.

"Sam, I have something to tell you. We were going to tell you back in Wyoming, but then the angel squad descended. I asked Jo to marry me," Dean said nervously looking at Sam from the corner of his eye.

Sam smiled and asked, "And did she say yes or tell you where you could shove it?"

Dean mock punched Sam's arm, "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Of course she said yes, after I convinced her I was serious," Dean said.

"I am truly happy for the two of you. She is the only one that can get away with pointing out when you are being a jerk or dumbass," Sam replied.

_'__Dean?' _ Jo said mentally to Dean.

'_The tablet isn't a main display. It is in case with stone working tools in the art history section. There isn't even a guard outside and this part of the museum isn't even open for the gala. The lock is really simple. I can pick it and put it in Sarah's bag right now. She can go to her car and wait with it. I'll send Ember and two of her children with Sarah. I will come out when you get here. Sarah's texting Sam now.' _

_'__Be careful' _Dean said sending her a mental kiss.

_'__Aren't I always?' _she said as she felt his kiss on her lips. Dean heard a beep from Sam's phone.

"It's show time, Dean. Sarah has the tablet," Sam told him.

Dean turned on the car and started driving. Scorch and Coal suddenly started howling mournfully, then jumped out of the car window growling and took off in the direction of the museum.

"JO!" Dean yelled out loud and with his mind as he felt a piercing sensation in his neck and a pounding in his head.

He drove as quickly as he could to the museum with absolutely no regard for traffic laws. He pulled the Impala up onto the sidewalk and ran inside as quickly as he could. Sam started to follow. "Get the tablet out of here, now! Call Cas if you need to, " Dean shot at him as he ran to the last place he had heard Jo.

Sam called Cas and the angel appeared with Meg in the hallway within seconds. Cas took in the look on Sam's face and said, "Take the tablet and run. We will assist Dean. GO!"

Sam took off running in one direction as the angel and demon ran the other. They found Dean, Scorch and Coal kneeling next to a dark shape lying on the ground. It was a severely wounded Hellhound. Cas looked at Dean quizzically as Meg followed a trail of blood out the other door.

"Its Lava, she and Jo were ambushed by several vampires." Dean said, his voice hoarse and rough.

Cas noticed several mangled vampire corpses around them.

"It happened so fast Jo didn't have time to call more hounds. She hasn't practiced calling them while fighting yet. She had to focus on defending herself. Then the hounds couldn't hear her anymore. Lava protected her the best she could but there were just too many of them. The vampires took Jo." Dean wiped his eyes and lifted the bleeding Lava in his arms.

"Is Jo..." Cas started to ask.

"No. She is just wounded and unconscious. The vampire leading the attack was the Alpha. It is past time I killed him," Dean answered with steel and fire in his eyes.

He held out Lava's broken body to Cas.

"Can you heal Hellhounds?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 36

"I have never had occasion," Cas replied, looking skeptically at Lava's broken bleeding body.

"Cas! At least try," Dean demanded.

Cas laid a hand on Lava's body; she was soon encased in light. When Cas removed his hand, she was fine. She jumped from Dean's arm and was immediately licked and nuzzled by Coal. Dean realized that Coal was her mate; he was now covered in the same thick long black fur as Lava and Scorch.

"Scorch, call all your brothers and sisters, except for the three with Sam, ask Ember to come too."

By the time Meg returned the room was filled with fifty Hellhounds, every single one with thick long dark black fur. She gasped and looked at Dean in awe.

Cas turned to Dean, "Demons are after Sam and Sarah, I have go to keep the tablet safe. Balthazar and Gabriel are not able to go. Meg will help you and I will come as soon as I can."

Dean addressed Meg and the Hellhounds, "Vampires took Jo."

The room erupted in snarls.

"We are going to get her back. When we get to their nest, kill anything non-human except Meg or the Alpha. That son of a bitch is mine. If a human tries to stop you, kill them as well."

The Hellhounds howled and raced after Dean as he ran to his car. They followed him as he drove; he felt Jo pulling him, guiding him to her. The closer he got to her the more clearly he knew where she was, in what exact room and how to get there. He kept calling to her but she was still unconscious. He pulled Baby all the way to the front porch of the mansion the Alpha was using as his nest. Following the map in his head, Dean raced down the hallway with Scorch, Coal, Lava and Ember at his heels as around him vampires fell to the horde of Hellhounds invading the nest.

At last, Dean came to the last door between him and Jo. He burst in to find a vampire feeding on her. Before he could even take a step, Scorch and Coal ripped the vampire apart. Dean swept Jo up in his arms. She had multiple bite wounds and bruises on her arms and neck. Her dress was practically in tatters and blood was matted in her hair_. _

_'__Stay with me Jo. Don't you leave me again,' _he though to her fervently.

Damn demons taking Cas' attention, he thought. He had to get her to a hospital as soon as possible, but he wanted to personally ensure the Alpha died. He started running back to the Impala, torn. Jo was the most important. Scorch could help him track the Alpha another day. Several vampires tried to attack him only to die at the teeth and claws of Ember, Lava, Scorch and Coal or one of the the other Hellhounds. He could hear Flame complaining that she was missing all the fun while guarding a stupid piece of rock and a boy. She stopped the grumbling when Lava reminded her that Master Jo wanted that rock safe. Dean was in the foyer ready to exit when the Alpha stepped out of a room.

"We meet again Mr. Winchester."

Meg rounded another corner. She still had a clear path to the door. He handed Jo and his keys to her.

"Take her to a hospital as quickly as you can. I will find you."

He ordered Lava and Ember to follow Meg. Meg ran. Dean and the Alpha started to circle each other as a ring of Hellhounds formed around them.

"Your little girlfriend owed me. A long time ago she killed three of my very favorite children. Then she killed that part fairy I had hired to trap Sam and keep him from looking for you. She tasted even sweeter than I imagined. Her blood and yours call for each other, did you know that? I can feel it because her blood is inside me, I can feel it calling you. I haven't felt that since I was Anne Boleyn's executioner and her blood called for Henry, even after he ordered her death. What could you have in common with them?"

The Alpha never had a chance to answer his own question because Dean had signaled Scorch. The Hellhounds descended, holding the Alpha in place as Dean chopped off his head. He threw the head to the Hellhounds to devour along with the Alpha's corpse.

Scorch wriggled out of the mass of hounds to report to Dean, _'There is nothing left alive in the house that is not loyal to you. All the prisoners were released. My brothers and sisters will await your call._'

As he finished his sentence all the hounds except for Scorch and Coal disappeared. Dean hotwired one of the cars in the garage and they took off for the hospital; again Dean felt pulled towards Jo. Meg was waiting for him in the lobby and took him to the floor Jo was on.

"I told them I was her sister and she had been mugged while waiting for me to pick her up. Cas is on his way. She is in surgery. They are also giving her transfusions because of all the blood loss. I told them you were her husband so they would tell you information and that you were on your way over."

Dean and Meg both took seats outside the OR. Dean put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He thought losing Jo the first time was bad, but this time would be too much to bear. Right before all their dreams were going to come true. He listened to the music on the intercom and thought it was not at all appropriate for an OR waiting room as the Police's "King Of Pain" came on. Why did the song have to sound so upbeat when it was about something so depressing? And what did Sting know about being the King of Pain? If anyone was the King of Pain, it was him, Dean Winchester. How much did he have to keep losing and sacrificing? He had his answer as Cas arrived in front of him. Cas looked even more solemn than usual, Meg noticed too. She stood up and placed a hand on Cas's arm.

"Dean, I am sorry. I was too late. The doctors started before I could fix it. I couldn't save her, Dean."

Dean went white.

"No, Cas. You are wrong! I can feel that Jo is still alive and she is getting stronger. I am not losing her today!" Dean said, his voice rose vehemently.

"Jo will be fine. I couldn't save your daughter," Cas said, his eyes wet with tears.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 37

"What do you mean? Jo hasn't been back long enough to be pregnant?" Dean did some quick math in his head. "Well possibly, five weeks," he ammended.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said again.

The doctor came out to the waiting room, stopping in front of Dean, Meg and Cas.

"Are you mister Benatar?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. How is she?" Dean said as he stood up.

"She is doing great. The nurses are taking her to her room now. This might be awful to say, but that mugging might have saved her life. She had an ectopic pregnancy that might not have been discovered for a while otherwise."

Dean looked at the doctor confused.

"A what kind of pregnancy?" he asked.

The doctor explained, "An ectopic pregnancy. Instead of attaching to the uterine lining, the fertilized egg attaches to the inside of a fallopian tube; the embryo cannot develop into a fetus. Your wife's fallopian tube ruptured and was bleeding because of this. We were able to repair it and remove the embryo. She should not have any problems getting pregnant in the future, but we would recommend you not try for a few months at least. The nurses have left some pamphlets on different contraceptives for you to look over with your wife when she wakes up. She is in room 1231. Let me know if you have any questions." The doctor shook Dean's hand before walking away.

Dean processed the information for a moment then turned to Cas.

"Cas, can you move an embryo?" he asked.

"No," Cas said.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for. You heard the doctor, it never would have developed into a baby."

Dean was trying to console Cas and practicing to console Jo. Part of him was relieved because he wanted to get the Gates closed as well as Bobby and Ellen back before they had kids, but part of him was devastated at losing something he and Jo had created_. _

_'__Dean, I'm so cold.'_

He heard Jo in his head and smiled.

"Excuse me, Jo needs me," Dean said as he walked past Cas and Meg to find Jo's room.

He glanced back to see Meg holding Cas.

Jo was not awake yet, but she did feel really cold. Before Dean could ask a nurse for an extra blanket three hounds jumped on her bed. Ember and Lava were on each side of her and Scorch curled up on her feet and legs.

'_We will keep her warm and safe,'_ Ember told him.

Coal walked over to Lava; they touched noses in goodbye, then Coal disappeared to join Sam. Dean took one of Jo's hands in his, waiting for her to wake up.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 38

Sam called Dean while Jo was still asleep.

"Dean, is Jo Ok? Coal caught me up a little bit. Why is he speaking full sentences to me all of a sudden? Why can I see him so clearly now and why does he look different?" he asked.

Dean filled Sam in on every thing regarding Jo and the vampires but told him he wasn't sure about the Hellhounds' changes. Sam then filled him in on the demons chasing them.

"I don't think they knew we had the tablet, just were after me in general. They are all dead now so they won't be reporting anything to Crowley or anyone else."

They promised to speak the next day or if any thing significant happened. When Dean hung up the phone he noticed Meg leaning in the doorway.

"I can answer your question about the Hellhounds' appearances. The change shows the depth of their loyalty for you, Jo and Sam. They changed their appearance to fit more into your world. It doesn't happen often that a Hellhound will be that loyal to a human, but all of yours are. To change as completely as they have they would also have to love their Masters, something demons don't really care much about because they don't understand the power that love brings. Demons just consider love a weakness, something to be exploited. Love will make them protect you more fiercely; their own safety is secondary to yours. They would follow you anywhere, even if by doing so they are banished from their home," she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Are you talking about the Hounds or you and Cas?" Dean asked.

Meg straightened up.

"Maybe both," she replied before turning and leaving.

Dean felt Jo's hand squeeze his.

"She really loves him, it isn't just a fling," Jo said wearily.

Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling, babe?" he asked.

_'__Tired and groggy from the medicine. Did Cas heal me? Nothing hurts. I heard you talking to Sam,'_ she replied, too tired to speak out loud.

_'__I'm sorry Dean. I should have gone outside with Sarah.'_

Dean kissed her again.

"I would have done the same thing. You have nothing to be sorry for. Did you hear everything I told Sam? Even about," his voice broke a little, "the ectopic pregnancy?" he asked.

For a second he felt heat radiate from her and saw her eyes light up, and then the rest of his words sank in. Ember scooted down the bed to make room for Dean. He sat on the hospital bed and held Jo as she cried.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 39

Dean rubbed her back and held her tight. "I'm so sorry, honey," he whispered over and over, his own eyes wet.

"I'm okay," she managed to get out. "I'm just a little emotional. I just had my hopes up for a second and it was been a crazy day." She stopped crying and just rested her head on his chest.

"Can you get me out of here? I think I sleep better in the Impala then this hospital. I want to leave this city as fast as we can."

Dean kissed her head and reached for the pamphlets on the bedside tray.

"I'll get your bag so you can change. I know this isn't a great time to bring this up, but we do need to decide on these before we go. Then we will leave. I do want a family but the doctor says you need a few months to heal."

Jo laughed at his discomfort and took the pamphlets from him as he left the room.

It took a lot longer than Dean thought it would to get Jo out of there, but three hours later she was sound asleep in the Impala using Scorch as a pillow. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and just about crashed when he saw Gabriel in the back seat eating Reeses Pieces.

"We found another tablet in Indiana. I know you would rather not go back there, but Sam and Sarah really need to get the one they have to Kevin ASAP. I can even help you out and transport your car and everything in it to just an hour away from the tablet. It is at a magic store. We have managed to put a repelling spell on it so only you or Jo would be able to see it when you get there."

Dean rubbed his temple.

"If we are the only option then….Son of a Bitch!" Dean exclaimed mid sentence when he noticed the countryside he was driving through was completely different and Gabriel was no longer in the car.

He found the nearest motel and checked in so he and Jo could rest before getting the tablet tomorrow and going on the run. He carried Jo in and a laid her on the bed. He crawled in and Scorch jumped onto the bed, settling himself at their feet. Ember and Lava lay on the floor at each side of the bed. Dean wrapped his arms tenderly around Jo and fell asleep listening to the sound of her breathing.

At a club twenty minutes away, Luke was relaxing. He had arrived a day ahead of time for the rodeo. He was still ticked about losing out on Jo again. To punish her in his mind, he had spent the past several weeks hitting on anyone that appeared to be her opposite. He saw a brunette that fit the bill at the end of the bar with some friends. He approached her with as much swagger as he could muster. He thought she must be trying to forget someone too and he had her back at his hotel sooner than he had hoped. When they had finished and she was picking up her clothes, she found a picture on the floor. She picked it up and took it to Luke.

"Do you know her?" she asked him.

"She is my ex girlfriend," he answered her.

"She must have meant a lot to you if you have kept her picture this long after her death. It seems I get to try to live up to her memory, again," she said testily.

"What do you mean? She isn't dead. I saw her just a few weeks ago. Do you know her?" he asked.

"I never met her, but my ex was a good friend of hers. I think he had a thing for her because of the way he talked about her and the way everyone else talked about the two of them, but I thought she was dead."

"Was your ex's name Dean?" Luke asked her.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"The last time I saw Jo she was pretty cozy with him," Luke said.

"He made me forget all about him so he could go after her?" Lisa said.

"There is something we could do about that," said Luke.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 40

Dean woke up the next morning feeling like something was incredibly wrong. He opened his eyes and Lisa was next to him in bed, just like she should be. He started to go check on Ben when he remembered that Ben had gone cross-country skiing for the weekend with Lisa's parents. He looked out the window and saw a huge, black, shaggy dog sitting on the lawn watching the house. Dean could have sworn he saw the dog's eyes flicker like flames. He changed out of his sweats and into regular clothes.

He went out to the garage; the Impala appeared to be fine under the dust cloth hiding it. He decided he would spend the day working on her. That usually helped him put things in perspective and clear his head. Maybe then he could figure out what was wrong. Lisa came out a few hours later and tried to talk him into coming in for breakfast. She wrapped her arms around him and the feeling that something was amiss increased. Maybe something was going to happen to Lisa if he was around her. He gently pushed Lisa away.

"I need to get some oil for the car. I'll be back soon. Do you need me to pick up anything for you while I am out?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could spend some quality time alone while Ben is out of town," she said as she untied her robe and let it fall to the garage floor, revealing that she was not wearing anything underneath.

"We have never had quality time in your car," she said seductively as she ran a hand on the Impala's hood.

Dean had a brief flash of blond hair on his bare chest in the backseat of the Impala and vague recollection of making a promise. For some unexplained reason, looking at Lisa was not exciting in the least. In fact it made him a little angry, being intimate with her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get this done today. Maybe we can go out tonight?"

He grabbed his coat and started walking. This all felt so wrong. He noticed the giant dog following him, but know one else seemed to notice the dog at all. He had to be one of the scariest dogs Dean had ever seen, but he was looking at Dean like he wanted to play. Dean noticed a darker black patch around one eye; it gave the dog a roguish look, like he had just been in a fight. Dean turned back around and kept walking. He passed a magic shop on the way to the auto parts store. He had given up hunting for several years now but he felt compelled to go in the magic store.

He looked around for a while and picked up a few things that he liked to have on hand for protection. He saw a stone with engraving on it and before he realized what he was doing, he put it in his coat pocket. He paid for everything else then went on to the auto parts store. When he got back home, he turned the radio up as loud as he could and worked on his car. He noticed the dog sitting in the driveway. Dean felt bad for the dog and took him out some leftovers from the fridge. The dog jumped up and put his paws on Dean's shoulders. The dog looked in Dean's eyes like he was trying to tell him something, then sniffed Dean. The dog let out a little yip then dropped back to the ground, ignoring the leftovers, but looking mournfully at Dean. Dean reached out and scratched the dog's head; the dog leaned into his hand.

"Well if you're not hungry, why don't you come into the garage where it's warm and watch me work?"

The dog wagged his tail and followed Dean to the garage.

"You look like something that was burnt and spit out of Hell."

Dean couldn't believe his eyes when the dog nodded.

"I'll have to think of something to call you. Burns?"

The dog grimaced.

"Burnt? Blackie? Scorched?"

The dog stared at him on the last name.

"Scorched?" he kept staring.

"Almost. How about Scorch?"

The dog nodded and licked his hand.

"I think I know what you would like to eat," Dean said.

He went in the house then quickly came back a few minutes later. He placed a few raw steaks on the ground and poured some whiskey into a bowl. The dog sighed and dove right in. The dog spent the day watching Dean. Dean kept finding more and more things he needed to fix on the Impala. For being under a dust cover for a few years, it sure looked like it had been used hard and recently. After a while, Dean hid the tablet from the magic store in the secret compartment in the trunk. There was something missing from the trunk, but he couldn't figure out what.

At least once an hour Lisa came out to the garage. If she just wanted to talk about Ben or her family, Dean would listen while he worked, but if she tried to talk about their future or came closer than a few feet, Dean would start doing something he needed to focus on more. The dog seemed amused by this. He noticed Lisa never acknowledged the dog. As the day wore on the visits were father apart, until at last Dean closed Baby's hood and covered her back up. When Dean went inside Lisa was dressed for going out.

"You promised we could go out. There is a new club in town I want to try," she said.

"I'll hurry and get ready then," Dean said.

He locked the door to the bathroom before he jumped in the shower.

At the club he could tell he was boring Lisa. The music they played was way to current for his taste and the decor was all silver and flashing lights. They were sitting at a booth watching others dance while Dean downed shots, much to Lisa's dismay. She wanted to dance.

"I don't even know how you would dance to this," Dean said.

"You can go dance if you want. I'll just wait here."

She finally did when some friends from work came by the table. A few minutes after she left, Dean felt a presence enter the club. Other than petting the strange dog, it was the first right thing he felt all day. So right he felt like he could breathe easier. He turned his head to locate where the feeling was coming from. He looked at a petite blond girl coming in the door with a tall dark haired guy in cowboy boots. The guy had his hand on her back in a way that made Dean want to rip that hand off. She suddenly looked around, almost frantically until her eyes met Dean's. She calmed down and smiled at him. Dean felt his heart leap inside his chest. He had never been a cheater, but he wanted to leave and run as far away with that girl as possible. Maybe that was what was wrong. He was going to meet her and he was with Lisa. Things had been ok with Lisa, but he had to give up so much of himself and his identity to be with her. That was a lot to give up for things to be just OK. He saw the dark haired guy lean to kiss the blond girl's check, but she stepped further into the room. The dark haired guy sighed. He looked at something on his phone, said something to her and stepped outside. She took a place at the bar.

Dean knew she was hunter and she had an anti-possession tattoo in a place he wanted to kiss and caress. He knew she made a cute little sighing noise right before she went to sleep. He knew her favorite bands were REO Speedwagon and Heart. He knew if he asked her name she would say her last name was Ford or Benatar, but neither one was her real last name. He knew holding her was his own Heaven. He had know idea how he knew this, but he knew he was breaking up with Lisa tonight and moving his stuff out. This didn't feel like magic or the Siren's call. It wasn't obsessive. He just wanted to follow this woman and keep her safe and protected for the rest of forever. He could turn away from looking at her, but he could still feel her there. His arms ached to hold her. A new song came on and he started to roll his eyes, until he heard a woman's voice in is head singing along.

_'__I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums / Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.'_

He stood up and turned towards the blonde woman. He could feel her heartbeat from across the room. They stood and stared at each other. He finally walked towards her and leaned on the bar next to her. He still heard the voice singing in his head.

_'__Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up / That magic that we got nobody can touch.'_

He turned and looked in her eyes and saw his future. The voice sang '_Take my Hand' _and the woman extended her hand to Dean. Dean took it and she led him to the dance floor. Dean had no idea what he was doing, but he did his best to follow her body and the music. She sang out loud "It's pretty obvious that you have a crush" he just laughed and danced closer to her. By the third time the song came to "I can hear your heart beat", they were standing perfectly still. He had his arms around her holding her tight, her hands were resting on his chest. They were just staring at each other; for a moment Dean's world felt completely right and whole. He leaned down to kiss her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisa standing by the dark-haired guy, arguing. They turned and looked at Dean and the woman in his arms in horror and started pushing their way through the crowd. Dean blocked them from his thoughts and continued to lean down. The second his lips touched hers he felt his soul catch fire. Her lips parted his and he felt like she was breathing life into him. He felt a fog in his mind lift; he pulled back.

"Jo," he whispered with joy before pulling her tighter to him and kissing her ardently.

**I never really liked Lisa, but I love Ben. I don't think Dean was happy with her at all. Ithinj he just wanted a normal family life and that was ready made with Lisa. To keep Ben out of the drama, I sent him off with his grandparents. I have never thought that Ben was Dean's son. Sorry to any Lisa fans.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 41

'_Oh Dean! I didn't know who you were! The day has been like the Twilight Zone! Nothing was right until I felt you when I walked in. I knew I needed to be with you, that you would make everything right again,' _Jo told him mentally while she kissed him back hungrily.

_'__I know, babe. It has been all wrong for me too. I think Scorch was trying to help me. He followed me all day, but I couldn't _hear_ him,'_ Dean replied the same way.

_'__What happened?'_ Jo asked, continuing their mental conversation_._

_'__I don't know what, but I think I know who. I thought all day I was with Lisa again_,' Dean told her.

Jo abruptly stopped kissing him.

_'__WHAT?' _

She took a deep breath and then switched to talking out loud.

"Luke has been trying to convince me all day that we were trying to reconcile, but his story didn't match. He had no idea where I had been or where my mom is," she said when she had calmed down.

"So whatever they did, he wasn't as prepared as Lisa," Dean growled.

"I thought that I had stayed from the time that Crowley kidnapped her, leaving Sam to hunt alone."

Lisa and Luke were working their way across the dance floor to Jo and Dean.

"They are coming over. I don't think we should do this here," Dean continued.

They held hands and started making their way to the parking lot. Jo was relieved to see Scorch, Ember and Lava at the car. Dean was glad he had driven Baby on a whim. The more he thought about it, he only remembered seeing the clothes he was wearing at Lisa's. The sweats and clothes he had worn during the day were clothes he had left there a long time ago.

"Where did you wake up? Do we need to go get your clothes? Your bag isn't in the trunk anymore," Dean questioned.

"At the hotel we stayed in last night. My stuff is still there. That was another thing that didn't make sense. Luke said I was still hunting and had met him here but where was my truck or weapons?" Jo said.

Jo leaned her back against Baby. Dean stood in front of her and brushed her hair back.

"How are you feeling? I know Cas healed you, but I am still worried about you. You went through a lot yesterday," asked Dean.

"I am still really tired from all the anesthesia and painkillers they gave me at the hospital. I thought every thing felt off because I was so tired, I thought I must be sick or something," she said, resting her head on Dean's chest for a moment.

They heard footsteps approaching from behind and Dean turned to face Luke and Lisa.

"How did you do it? A cross roads demon, a love potion, hex bags, spell, voodoo?" Dean was almost growling and Scorch was echoing him.

Luke's eyes went round. Dean smirked; Scorch must have made himself visible to Luke.

"Do both of you realize you were endangering Jo with your stupid stunt? She had surgery yesterday and you could have caused some permanent damage," he continued but chose to leave out the part that an angel had healed her.

Luke looked at Jo aghast.

"I am sorry, Jo! If I knew I would have waited a little," he tried to apologize.

Jo straightened up and started yelling at Luke.

"But you would have done it eventually! Why? Why would you want to force me into loving you when I don't? Why would you want to know for the rest of your life that I was with you because I was forced too, not because I wanted to. To know that I loved someone else and you were keeping me from my happiness?"

Luke looked at Dean then answered her.

"Because he is just going to leave you! He can't love anyone but himself and his brother! He will leave you hurt again, but the next time the pain will be so much more. I was trying to protect you! I have seen how he has crushed you before. He'll just toss you aside when his job gets rough or his brother is in trouble or he when he is out on the road and finds a nice piece of..."

Jo slapped him.

"No, that is what you did to me repeatedly Luke. Dean would never cheat on me or abandon me in anyway. We are in this together and you need to accept that I will never go back to you."

Luke rubbed his check.

"How do you know that?" he asked petulantly.

Dean spoke up as Lisa watched horrified.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love Jo, even the magic you had us under could not make me forget how I feel or be unfaithful to her. She is the only woman for me, she always has been and when she becomes my wife in a few weeks, maybe you will finally believe and leave us alone. I know how much I hurt when I lost her the first time, I won't be losing her a second time."

Lisa was holding back tears at Dean's declaration. Luke was enraged by it and lunged at Dean. Dean dodged and grabbed Luke around the waist, slamming him into the truck next to them. Luke wriggled away and swung at Dean but Dean was faster. Dean's punch knocked Luke to the ground where Luke found Scorch's teeth on his neck. Gabriel stepped out of the shadow doing the slow clap.

"Bravo Winchester and future Winchester! Less than 15 hours to break the spell!"

Gabriel turned to face Lisa and Luke, wagging his finger at them.

"I warned you that it wouldn't last. I said if they really, truly, loved each other they could break the spell and you didn't believe me. And I am guessing neither one of you could get either of them to kiss you to strengthen your spell. Now will you believe that they are not for you? You promised to pay me what ever I wanted if you failed so I am here to collect. Dean and Jo, you might want to finish what you came here to do and skedaddle. I will check in with you in a moment. You might want to call your brother; he is a little frantic that his calls to your cellphones are being answered by someone in Finland."

He waved a little finger wave at them.

"Gabriel, you are not taking their souls, are you?" Jo asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

Gabriel's eyes twinkled, "Not the traditional way."

Dean called off Scorch; Jo, Dean and the three hellhounds piled into the Impala and drove back to the hotel to get the rest of Jo's things.

When Gabriel could no longer see the taillights he motioned for Luke to stand.

"Time to take your punishment like a man. Now before I tell you what my payment is, you have a decision to make: Do you want to remember Jo or Dean? You can even pick partially remembering."

Luke's pride was hurt more than his heart.

"I just want to forget to today and the last time I met her," he replied.

"Aw, wise choice," Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. Lisa wiped the tears from her face. She was broken inside discovering that Dean loved someone else so much, that even when he was with her he loved Jo. That he was going to marry someone else. She realized he would have never come to her if Jo was alive and that killed her. When her memory of him came back, she had consoled herself thinking he was just protecting her and Ben; that being apart was making him suffer as much as she was. He might have been protecting her but he was missing Jo more than he missed her. She looked Gabriel in the eye.

"Take away every memory I have of him."

Gabriel smiled a cruel smile.

"I think Luke will stay away from Jo as long as he doesn't remember seeing her recently. He is just an ass and wanted to think she was always waiting in the wings. You know everything Dean has been through but when you saw him happy you still wanted to take that happiness away out of spite and petty jealousy. I want you to suffer, to know everyday what you are missing and that he doesn't want you. I want you to suffer, but if I let you remember you might try to get him back or punish him and Jo. Here is my compromise between keeping you away from them and still punishing you: You will never consciously remember Dean. Never in your waking hours will you remember he was real but every night you will dream about him and compare your dream life to your real life and you will never be quite satisfied. Every dream will end with him rejecting you and choosing Jo, but you will never remember their names. Now, time for me to collect my payment," he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Dean and Jo had collected Jo's things from the hotel, Dean had called Sam and filled him in briefly and they were finally several miles out of town. Jo was so relieved that Dean had recovered the tablet without realizing it; now they wouldn't have to stay in that awful place another minute. Gabriel popped in shortly.

"You need to give us some warning! Geeze!" Dean said to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled sweetly.

"How did you punish them and why did you help them in the first place?" Dean asked.

"First answer me this. That young Hellhound kept trying to break my spell and alert you. How could you see him? Part of my spell blocked mental communications between you and any hellhounds and made any hellhounds answering to Jo invisible?" Gabriel asked.

Jo started laughing and Dean smiled and replied, "Because Scorch doesn't answer to Jo, he answers to me."

Gabriel thought that was a hoot.

When Gabriel had calmed down and stopped laughing, Dean asked again, "Well?"

Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Well I helped them for two reasons. The first was because they need to come to terms with the knowledge that you are not for them. The second was to clear up any doubts you two have been having. Jo will never second guess your faithfulness and you will see that she would hunt with or without you so you two might as well be happy hunting together."

Jo glanced at Gabriel in the rearview mirror.

"Um, Gabriel, we figured that out for ourselves already," she said.

"As I discovered during your little speeches in the parking lot. I am just used to the Winchesters taking a while to learn their lessons so I thought I would help you out. Now about their payment for my services. They wanted someone to be in love with them and stay with them no matter what. So I gave them exactly what they asked for. I made them drink a love potion. I think they are waiting for a flight to Vegas to get married right now. Depending on how they choose to handle the situation, they could be miserable or very happy. If they don't make the best of it, he will always break her heart cheating on her, but he will always come back to her and she will always take him back. She meanwhile will never be content with anything he ever does, always wanting more than he can give. In short, they will make each other miserable but will never leave each other. Hopefully they will choose to be happy and devoted. Don't worry, Dean. I insured that Luke will be good to Ben. No matter how his relationship with Lisa goes, he will always be a good father figure to Ben."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 42

Dean and Jo had driven the day's drive to Kevin to give him the tablet and were on a roundabout path to met up with Sam and Sarah. They had been in the car forfifty-six hours straight since Indiana- except for brief rest stops and running the tablet into Kevin. They didn't even wait for him to start translating it; Kevin was going to tell Flame if he found anything pertinent and Flame would tell Jo. Suddenly, Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road right next to a snow filled meadow. He left the car running, changed the radio station and walked to Jo's door and opened it. He held out his hand to her.

"What are we doing, Dean?" she asked.

"We have been in the car forever, spent a day under a spell, you were tortured by vampires and before that we drove through blizzards for two days. I think we need a little break."

The commercial on the radio station ended and a slow song started to play.

"Dance with me," Dean said with his most charming smile.

Jo took his hand and right there on the side of the road in the middle of a snowy night they danced. They slowed their dancing as they danced to the next song, Bryan Adam's "Heaven". They slowly swayed back and forth as Dean whispered the words to her. On the last chorus they started kissing slowly. The song ended and another commercial came on. Jo laid her head on Dean's chest and sighed.

"Does that make up for an awful week?" he asked her.

"Just about. Sleeping in a real bed with your arms around me would finish the job."

Dean kissed her again.

"I think I can arrange that," he said slyly.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 43

Jo followed Dean through the ruins of an old mansion, looking for the entrance to the secret passage. They found it almost on accident when Jo tripped on a loose floorboard and fell into Dean causing him to put a hand up and catch himself on the wall. The door slowly creaked open.

_'__Well, let's get this over with,'_ Dean mentally told her as he gave her a cocky smile and stepped through the door.

Before she could follow, his body fell backwards, an arrow in his chest. Jo screamed.

"DEAN!"

"Jo, honey, I'm right here. It's just a dream. I'm right here," Dean soothed her over and over while rubbing her back.

Jo clung to him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Everything is Ok. It didn't happen. We are just fine. I've got you."

Dean had seen her dream. She had been tossing and turning most of the night, keeping him up. He had been watching her sleep and discovered he could see parts of her dream. He knew what had upset her so he didn't have to make her repeat it.

"But Dean, what if..."

He brushed her hair back with his other hand.

"Shhhh. I can't promise we will be able to grow old together and sit on a porch swing surrounded by our grandchildren, or even that we are never going to get hurt again, but I can promise you I will make every moment we have together count. I will love you forever and if I get to the other side before you, I will wait for you and we will spend eternity together. And I promise I will do my best to keep us both on this side for as long as possible."

Jo saw the determination in his eyes and knew that no angel or demon could keep them apart for long.

"You make dying sound almost enjoyable," she said.

"As long as we end up together, it will be," Dean kissed her head.

She snuggled closer, her head on his chest. He continued to rub her back and sang 'Heaven' to her softly until she fell asleep. He followed soon her to dreamland.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 44

Dean woke up three hours later to his phone ringing.

"Sam, do you have any idea what time it is?" he whispered angrily.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Dean. We are about an hour a way. Sarah says it is imperative we find you before Jo wakes up. What motel are you at?"

Dean smiled. He knew exactly why Sarah was in a hurry. He happily gave Sam the motel name and directions. "Let me know when you are in the parking lot. I need to met Sarah before you come into our room."

After they hung up, he crawled out of bed, tucked Jo in and went to the bathroom to shower. Forty minutes later he was meeting Sarah and Sam in the parking lot. Sarah handed him a small package.

"We'll give you a few minutes, then we will knock," she told him, dragging a confused Sam back to her car.

Dean went back into the hotel as quietly as possible and sat next to Jo on the bed.

"Jo, honey, wake up. It's Christmas."

He kissed her check and she slowly woke up. She sat up, blinking her eyes. Dean pulled the package out of his pocket, lifted one of Jo's hands in his and placed the package on her open palm.

"Merry Christmas, Jo," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and opened the package. She pulled out a delicate silver chain. On it was a garnet pendant, encased in delicate silver webbing. On the garnet itself was minuscule engraving.

"Dean, it's beautiful," she said in awe.

"As long as you are wearing it no angel, demon, witch or anything else supernatural can scry for you," he told her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love it, thank you!"

Dean helped her put it on. She kissed him on the check then scrambled off the bed to her duffle bag. She handed him a brown paper bag.

"It isn't quite as thoughtful as yours," she said as he reached in the bag and pulled out a new gun holster that would fit on his belt.

"Now you don't have to just keep it in your waistband, and risk injuring your fabulous backside," she teased him.

He stood, walked to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I love it," he said then kissed her.

Just then Sarah and Sam knocked on the door. Dean reluctantly released Jo and opened the door. Sarah and Sam brought in grocery bags.

"I hope you have a stove so we can get the feast started," Sarah said.

Sam went back to the car a brought in an eighteen-inch high tree. That began the first in a long line of Winchester Christmas celebrations.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 45

Sam and Dean were having the best Christmas ever. Sarah had brought all the Die Hard movies to watch, reasoning that the first one was at Christmas time so they were Christmas movies. Jo and Sarah were making cookies while Sam and Dean were on 'Die Hard With A Vengeance'. They both looked over at the women at the same time; Sam and Dean each had a goofy look on their face.

Sam took a drink of his beer and asked Dean, "How are the wedding plans coming?"

Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

"We have it just about figured out. We planned a lot while we were driving through the blizzards to San Francisco. We are just working on our vows. We decided to go Ancient Celtic. The ceremony doesn't mention 'til death do us part' which was something we wanted to leave out considering our habit of dying. Also, the ceremony was believed to be magic by Ancient Celts. The hardest part was deciding on a date and place. To bring the best good fortune to a marriage it needs to be on a solstice or other date sacred to the Ancient Celts. We missed the Winter Solstice so we are going to start the ceremony on New Years Eve and end it New Year's Day," he told Sam.

"You two are sure giving it a lot of thought," Sam replied.

"We want it to be as legitimate as we can make it," Dean said, taking another drink of his beer.

"Are you getting married anywhere particular, or just where ever we happened to be that day?" Sam asked.

"Bobby's place. The tradition is to be married somewhere special to the couple. We thought about where the roadhouse use to be, but decided on Bobby's," Dean answered.

"Why Bobby's?" Sam pressed as Dean turned a little red.

"That was where I realized I loved Jo, even if it was a little too late. It is also where we are hoping to have our future," Dean said quietly.

He mock punched Sam's shoulder.

"So you should be at Bobby's about 11:45 PM, New Year's Eve if you want to be my best man," Dean said as casually as he could.

Sam hid his smile as he answered, "I would be honored."

Jo and Sarah had frosted the last batch of cookies. They each brought their man a plate of cookies. Jo settled herself on Dean's lap and Sarah curled up next to Sam, Sam putting his arm around her shoulders. Dean wrapped one arm around Jo and grabbed a cookie with the other. He kissed her neck before taking a bite of the cookie, then they settled down to finish the rest of their Die Hard Christmas marathon.

**I apologize for posting so many chapters at once. I had several short ones in a row. The next one is the wedding; it is my longest chapter and a pure indulgence on my part. After the honeymoon the story doe sget more serious and more focused on their mission. Please let me know any thoughts!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry it took so long to post! I have had internet issues. I apologize for the odd format on this one, I lost the argument to Word. Yes, I know Dean is very OC for the ceremony, he would really only want five seconds and done, but it is my fantasy so he is going to do it my way. Thanks for sticking with it! Thanks everyone for reviews and follows! **

Chapter 46

They had six days to get to Bobby's place. Jo was a little worried that they would find too many cases along the way. Luckily, the few cases along the way were simple vengeful sprits that didn't take long to take care of. They arrived at Bobby's at noon on New Years' Eve. Dean, Sam, Jo and Sarah looked at the ruins of Bobby's house in sadness for a while. Dean wrapped one arm around Jo and clapped Sam on the back with the other.

"We are going to rebuild it. It might take a while, but it while be filled with good memories again. And after we close the Gates, Bobby will be back in it, too."

They had a moment of silence for all the loved ones the lost, then got to work. The frame to the front door was still standing so Dean and Jo decided that would be the spot that the ceremony took place. Jo handed Dean a basket of greenery and plants to wrap around the doorframe.

"Going with a Christmas theme?" Sam asked as he held up some holly and mistletoe.

"No," Dean grinned.

"According to the Ancient Celts, every plant or flower used needs to have a meaning that adds to the ceremony and vows. Mistletoe is for affection and surmounting difficulties, the holly is for domestic happiness, the clover is for good luck, the white heather is for protection and wishes come true, and the ambrosia is for love returned," he told Sam as he pointed out each plant.

"Now help me wrap them all around the posts, or at least the lintel."

Meanwhile, Jo and Sarah tired to make an isle for Jo to walk down that night. They cleared a path from were the Impala would be parked that night to the front door, that was really the best they could do with what they had to work with. The only guests were Sam, Sarah, Castiel and Meg. Sam and Sarah as witnesses would have to stand at the base of the steps so at least they didn't need to find seating. When they were as prepared as they could be, Dean and Jo kissed goodbye long and lingering.

When Sam tried to make fun of him Dean took a small break to reply, "Hey, this is my last kiss as a single man. I want to make it memorable."

He then proceeded to kiss Jo again. When Sam finally succeeded in pulling Dean away, they left in Sarah's car while Jo drove off with Sarah in the Impala.

In Sarah and Sam's Hotel, Sarah was doing Jo's hair. She had braided it around Jo's head like a crown, ending in a fish-tail braid behind and slightly above Jo's left ear. The braid hung in front of Jo's shoulder. Sarah had woven in the flowers that Jo had brought.

"What do these mean again?" Sarah asked.

"The white violets are for a chance at happiness, blue violets for faithfulness, forget-me-nots for true love, baby's breath for every lasting love, lavender for devotion. My bouquet is just one red rose for love, a white rose for eternal love and the two together mean unity. The Irises are for faith, hope, wisdom and valor," Jo said.

Sarah sighed.

"That is so romantic. Does Dean know how much you are following your theme with your dress?" she asked.

"He knows it is pale blue because that was the traditional color, but he doesn't realize how traditional the style is. He joked he is going to wear jeans, and I told him as long as he shows up and goes through with it, I don't care," Jo said.

"Are you getting nervous?" Sarah asked as she continued to add flowers to Jo's hair.

"A very small part of me is worried that Dean will realize what he is doing and bail or not show up. Or even worse, he will want to bail but will go though with it because he promised. Then the rest of me tells that part to shut up and starts to freak out that I will be singing my vows. I am sure I will not be intelligible because I will be crying too much," she said.

"Well, good thing I put water proof mascara on both of us! You will do fine and Dean will love it," Sarah reassured her.

"There look in the mirror," Sarah told Jo.

Jo stood up and turned around; she almost didn't recognize herself. She was wearing her pale sky blue wedding dress. It was long sleeved and fitted to her knees where it flared out like an inverted calla lily. The deep V in the front was only staying in place due to creative use of double-sided tape. Her only jewelry was the pendant Dean gave her for Christmas. The whole effective really looked like she had just come forward in time a few thousand years. She smiled when she thought of Dean's reaction.

"How much longer do we have, Sarah?" Jo asked impatiently.

Dean had anxiously been waiting at Bobby's for half an hour.

"Relax. You still have 10 minutes. She will be here. Now put on your boutonniere so Sarah doesn't kill me."

Sam forced Dean to hold still long enough so he could pin the boutonniere of one red rose, one white rose, white and blue violets, forget-me-nots and bluebells to Dean's tuxedo lapel..

"Sam, what if she realizes she is marrying me and she decides not to come?" Dean asked nervously.

"She will come," said Cas from behind him.

Dean turned to see Meg and Cas. Cas was still in his usual attire, but Meg was in a jean skirt instead of her normal jeans. He was going to thank her for dressing up but then decided pissing off a demon right before he got married was not the smartest move. Dean looked down the make shift isle and saw Balthazar and Gabriel walking up it. He saw Gabriel say something to Balthazar and Balthazar reply, then he went back to his pacing.

"Are you sure they will be able to watch?" Gabriel asked Balthazar as they walked towards Dean.

"Yes. The magic of the old year dying and the new year beginning will give them a brief window they can come watch. I told them to stand where neither Jo, Dean nor Sam could see them."

At last, Dean saw Sarah in her black evening gown approaching. Balthazar and Gabriel stood on one side of the steps and Sam stood at the other. "Are you guys ready?" she asked. Cas, Meg and Dean walked up the stairs to the doorway. "No offense Meg, but what the hell are you doing?" Cas looked at Dean and replied seriously, "After much discussion we decided that Meg helping me officiate will make your marriage binding in Heaven, Hell and Purgatory." Dean looked taken aback for a second, before motioning for Meg to take her place next to Cas. Only then did Dean notice she was holding a very long length of royal blue ribbon. When everyone was in their places, Sarah started playng 'I'll Always Be right There' by Bryan Adams on her ipod. Before the lyrics began, every Hellhound except Scorch and Flame lined each side of the isle, twenty-six on each side. Flame was still guarding Kevin and Scorch took what he felt was his rightful place next to Dean. Sarah waved at Jo in Baby. Balthazar waved his hand and the passenger side door opened, Jo stepped out and began her slow walk down the isle. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw her mother and Bobby. She didn't dare turn to look for fear that they wouldn't be there. She heard a sniffle off to her left, then looked in front of her at Dean. She caught his eye and she didn't notice anything else except for his small shy smile, the smile that was only for her. She walked up the stairs, holding her dress up a bit so she didn't step in it. She stopped in front of Dean and turned to face him. '_You look awesome,'_ he told her in a way that only she would hear. She smiled and handed her bouquet to Sam; Sam passed it to Sarah and took her hand in his. When the music stopped, everyone looked at Cas. Cas started speaking in a language no one but the angels and Meg understood.

"Cas, could you speak modern English?" Dean asked him. "You said you wanted an authentic Ancient Celtic ceremony," Cas replied, confused. "Do I speak Ancient Celtic?" Dean asked pointedly. Cas sighed, "I will do it in English. Please take each other by the right hand. Now take each other by the left hand." Jo and Dean's hands and arms formed an X. Meg stepped forward and began wrapping the ribbon in a figure eight, or infinity symbol, around their hands as Cas continued. "_These are the hands of your best friend, full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will reach only for yours. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you as no other can. These are the hands that will strive to protect you and your children. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind and heart. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy._ _These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one._ _These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. Are you prepared to sing your vows?" Dean and Jo nodded. Meg tied the ribbon in a knot then stepped back by Cas. Dean looked at Jo as he sang the lyrics he had changed for 'Cry With You.' He had remembered the song from their first date._ He started softly, but as he got caught up in how he felt for Jo and promising to always be there for her, he sang out stronger, even through his and Jo's tears.

_"__When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly I'm here by your side  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you

I'm not going any place  
I just want to hold you like this  
No, I won't ever go away  
Oh, but I'm keeping you forever in my heart  
I can find you every answer that you need  
And I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me

You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah, I cry with you

You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am

You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
You're not alone, oh no, baby" 

Jo took a moment before composing herself. She was even more moved because they had chosen the same theme for their vows with out even knowing it. She took a deep breath then began the Pretenders "I'll Stand by you" She had only changed the first line.

_"__Oh, will you look at us?__**  
**__Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you" 

Jo's voice shook a little at the end, as she watch the tears stream down her lover's face. When she was finished, they turned their attention back to Cas. He looked at each of them then spoke again, this time in a deeper voice and his wings extended as lighting flashed behind him. _"With this ribbon, I bind Dean Winchester and JoAnna Beth Harvelle Winchester to the vows they made to each other. The knots of this binding are not formed by this ribbon, but by your vows. You hold in your hands and hearts the making or breaking of this union. May your marriage be blessed with patience and dedication, forgiveness and respect, love and understanding, to never be shaken by the Powers of Heaven or Hell." _

_Cas and Meg reached out to touch the ribbon. Instead of untying the knot, the ribbon burst into flames. It didn't burn Jo or Dean, but it left a mark on their right ring fingers. The mark looked like the infinity symbol repeated over and over around their finger. Cas and Meg withdrew their hands and Cas took on his more human appearance. _

_"__By the Powers of Heaven, Hell and Earth, we pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Cas and Meg said in unison. All the Hellhounds lifted their heads and howled in joy. Dean pulled Jo to him and kissed her tenderly and passionately as Sam, Sarah, Balthazar and Gabriel clapped. _

_Off to the left of the Impala, Ellen turned to Bobby as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_"__I never thought I would be so happy to see my baby marry a hunter or a Winchester," she said to Bobby. Bobby put an arm around her and in a flash of light they disappeared._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 47

Ten minutes into the New Year, Crowley was in Hell in the middle of torturing his minions for not succeeding in killing the Winchesters or even locating them for that matter. Suddenly, everything was shaking like a 9.0 earthquake. It felt like the very foundations of Hell were cracking. As soon as the shaking stopped, Crowley called together all the advisors and historians he had at his disposal. Everyone's theories on what happened were ridiculous, he thought. But one made him laugh out loud.

A mousy, thin demon timidly provided his explanation.

"There was a prophecy a millennia ago about a particular pair of true soul mates coming into their power. If these particular soul mates are married by ancient rites by Heaven and Hell right after beginning to use their power, they will hold the key to banish demons from the face of the Earth and lock Hell forever. Their marriage would be witnessed and celebrated by soldiers of both Heaven and Hell. They would also align with two couples bound by true love to seal up Hell. Their marriage would be signaled by disasters in Hell and Heralds the end of demon power on Earth."

When Crowley was done laughing he said, "How could anyone, let alone soul mates, have that much power and escape my notice? And Heaven and Hell working together to perform and celebrate a marriage? What was the scribe smoking that day? It must have been Michael or Lucifer trying to escape."

Crowley looked around the room and pointed at the first demon trying to avoid his gaze.

"You. Go check on the Cage."

Crowley waved his hand to dismiss everyone then resumed his torturing. A brief flash of Meg's rescue made him feel a little uneasy, but he suppressed the memory and the feeling.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 48

Shortly after the New Year began on earth, light flashed throughout Heaven for a full thirty minutes. It annoyed Naomi, who was in the middle of a strategy meeting at the time. Now she had to stop that to call together all the scribes to see what caused the light storm. Thomas said it had happened occasionally through out Earth's History when very powerful soul mates married. Naomi turned to Phoebe; she had been Balthazar's scribe. If there was a record of powerful soul mates, she should know about it as soul mates could be considered weapons.

"Phoebe, I want a list of possible soul mates that could have been married tonight. Which ones showed the greatest potential before they were born?" Naomi asked her.

The petite brunette Phoebe coolly and calmly answered her. "We don't keep a record of soul mate pacts as most soul mates are not born at the same time or close enough physically on Earth to be of any concern. Also, we cannot judge the potential impact of a soul mate pair until they are on earth. The choices they make and the course they set their lives on determines how much power they have. They would have to live a truly righteous life or truly evil life to have the kind of power to be recognized in Heaven. For example, Helen of Troy and Paris were not supposed to met on Earth, they did and caused devastation for thousands. Conversely, we expected so much more out of James Henry and Sarah Craig, but no one has even heard of them. It is so unpredictable we stopped keeping records shortly after Jacob and Rachel."

Naomi raised her eyebrows, then turned her attention to the interrogation of someone else. Phoebe kept her outer demeanor calm. Luckily no one ever paid her much attention; they just assumed she was a weak female scribe afraid of her own shadow and had never seen battle. They didn't know Balthazar had trained her to use every weapon he had ever had charge of and some he shouldn't have had either. She was going to have to figure out a way to let Balthazar know this latest development. She didn't have time to wait for their next scheduled rendezvous.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 49

Dean and Jo's kiss went on for several minutes.

"I hope you two aren't going to start the honeymoon right now," Meg said as the kiss became more heated.

"If we're lucky, they will. I brought popcorn," said Gabriel, settling into an armchair that had just appeared.

Dean and Jo reluctantly pulled apart, but Dean kept his arm around her.

"You are freezing!" he said as he started to take off his tux jacket.

Gabriel waved his hand and Jo was wrapped in a thick, white fur cloak.

"Thanks," Jo said shyly.

Dean pulled his jacket back on and put an arm around her as the walked down the steps.

"We didn't get you a wedding cake, but we figured you would like this better," Sam said, picking up a basket from the ground.

He pulled out a pie.

Dean smiled, "It's perfect."

Even the angels sampled some. While Jo was talking to Sarah, Balthazar and Gabriel approached Dean.

"We don't know what your big honeymoon plans are here in South Dakota, but we have a safe house of sorts in upstate New York you can use. We will even transport your car to the driveway for you. It is untraceable to any being unless you have already been there, which leaves just me, Balthazar, Cas, and an old scribe of Balthazar's," Gabriel said as he handed Dean a key.

Dean looked at it a little skeptically, "Not that I'm not grateful, but this won't put us in an alternate reality, or in TV shows, or make us forget about each other, or stuck living the same day forever? Wait a second, living our honeymoon forever might not be all bad," Dean asked.

"How could you doubt us? No strings, this time," Balthazar said.

He glanced up and saw a petite brunette woman standing at the beginning of the aisle.

"Excuse me," he said quickly and patted Dean twice on the back as he passed.

He reached out a hand to the girl, who closed her eyes briefly as their fingers touched. Soon they were in a very intense and quick conversation.

"Who is that?" Dean asked as he made sure Jo was where he could reach her quickly.

"Balthazar's old scribe. For her safety I am not going to tell you her name. She is our spy and keeps us informed on what is going on with the angels," Gabriel said.

"How do you know she won't betray you?" Dean asked.

"Watch her for one moment," was Gabriel's answer.

Dean watched her look at Balthazar longingly. Her grip on his hand was like iron. Balthazar reached up a hand and brushed a hair from her face as she leaned into his hand. Dean saw for the first time ever tenderness on Balthazar's face. When Gabriel saw that Dean understood he spoke again.

"One of the reasons Balthazar left Heaven and took all the angels weapons was to protect her. He knew eventually someone would find out how he felt about her and use her to make him fight for one side of the other. They have both always been in the smaller faction that thinks man should decide the world's fate. Other than Castiel, she is the only angel that knows Balthazar and I are alive."

Dean saw Balthazar caress the female angel's face and lean down and gently kiss her before she disappeared.

Balthazar walked quickly to Phoebe. He reached for her hand and she reached for his.

"Phoebe, love, you shouldn't have come to the wedding. You might draw attention to yourself or the Winchesters," he said worriedly.

"I came back in time to tell you. I waited several weeks so no one would suspect. This wedding set off more bells and whistles than any other soul mate wedding besides Adam and Eve. Naomi is trying desperately to figure out which soul mates were married and how she can use their power for her purposes. She thinks she might be able to use their power to open Michael and Lucifer's cage and set the stage for the Apocalypse, again. Please make sure they are not tricked into that," Phoebe implored.

Balthazar reached up and brushed back a stray hair that the wind blew in her face. Phoebe leaned into his hand.

"Because the Winchesters don't know what they are and their wedding was not anything remotely modern American, they have escaped Naomi's notice so far. I spoke to Ellen, Bobby and Ash; they agreed to act as if Jo and Dean are not married for as long as possible. I think Naomi is starting to suspect me of something, but I have located two of the three remaining tablets and I think I am close to the last one. I am going to stay up there as long as I can."

Balthazar looked at her very concerned.

"Be careful. Go to the safe house if you even think she knows," he said fervently.

"I promise," she said.

Balthazar caressed her face one more time then kissed her gently before she disappeared. He opened the hand that had been holding hers to find a paper with two locations written on it. The Museum of Natural History in New York City and the Holy Trinity Cathedral in Portland, Oregon. He could send Sam and Sarah after the one in Portland. He would tell Dean and Jo about the one in New York after they had had at least a day of their honeymoon. That is how long it would take them to drive out if Gabriel and Balthazar weren't helping them. They were going to need that one-day of pure happiness to draw on in the future, he thought cynically as he walked back to Dean and Gabriel.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 50

Balthazar looked pretty grim, thought Dean. Not wanting to hear any bad news he walked over to Jo; he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Jo Winchester, are you ready to go start your honeymoon?" he whispered seductively in her ear. In reply, she stepped back until she was pressed tightly against him then spun to face him. "What do you think?" she asked as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at her and realized he could see straight down to her belly button from that angle and it didn't look like she was wearing panties either. His pants suddenly felt way too tight. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming. Feel free to stay here and party, but we are taking the celebration to a more private venue," he said as he walked towards Baby, keeping Jo directly in front of him. As he passed the angels he heard Gabriel whisper, "Just start driving, you will end up at the right place."

They climbed in the car amid of shower of rice. Dean started driving and a few minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of a cabin in the woods. He cut the engine and leaned to kiss Jo. While they were kissing, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Thanks for marrying me instead of running," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I would never run," she said.

"I know getting married at a burned out house in the middle of a junkyard in the middle of the night wasn't exactly your dream wedding," he said.

Jo started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I never really wanted a bit fancy wedding anyway. There was only one detail I really cared about. You. As long as I was marrying you, the rest didn't really matter."

Dean smiled a slow, shy smile. He lifted a hand to her face, caressed her face then slid his hand into her hair and pulled her to him. He kissed her long and slow.

"Shall we move this somewhere more comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded. He got out and went to the trunk. While he was outside, of the car, Jo quickly removed all her double-sided tape. After he had their bags, he opened Jo's door for her. She started walking to the door but Dean scooped her up into his arms.

"We are doing this by the book," he said with a smirk

He carried her up the short cobblestone walkway and opened the door. Instead of looking like a rustic cabin, it looked like the fanciest hotel Dean could have ever imagined. Everything was sparkling white. Dean closed the door behind him and set the duffle bags on a coffee table. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and a plush rug in front of it, he noticed as he set Jo on her feet in front of the fire. Jo turned to face Dean, and slowly removed his tux jacket. He brushed the back of his hand across her check then slid his hand down her neck to the clasp of the fur cloak, letting the cloak fall to the floor. He noticed her dress wasn't staying in place very well. As Jo slid her hands up his chest her dress allowed him tantalizing peaks of what was underneath. While Jo undid his buttons, he kicked off his shoes. Dean had one arm out of his shirt when Jo pushed him into one of the white chairs next to the fireplace. She sat in his lap and kissed him and his chest before sliding out of his lap. He started to stand when she pushed him back down. She put one leg up on the chair next to him and he watched with burning intensity as she slid her dress up her leg. She slowly removed her high heel and all the weapon holsters on her leg, then switched legs. Dean almost couldn't stand it any more. She stood right in front of him and shrugged her shoulders slightly and her dress fell to the floor, revealing nothing underneath. She held out her hand to Dean and she helped him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and began to kiss her everywhere while she took of his belt and undid his pants. He stepped out of them while he nibbled on her neck. He glanced at the door to the bedroom on the other side of the cabin and decided that was just too far away. He felt Jo's hands sliding down his underwear. As soon as he stepped out of those, he sank to his knees on the plush white rug, pulling Jo down with him.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 51

Scorch was outside the cabin door vigilantly guarding his Master. He was very irritated at Ember. She would not let him guard from inside the cabin. He did not understand this strange human ritual. He started to go into the cabin several times but was stopped each time by Ember. He tried to explain that The Winchester kept calling out his Mate's name, she was calling out his, and they both kept calling out to various deities. Ember told him that unless they called out Scorch's name he was to stay out of the cabin this one time. He huffed at his mother and resumed his guarding.

Dean woke up with the sun's first rays falling across Jo. He stared in awe for several moments at his wife. His wife. He smiled. Even with her hair falling out of the braid and flowers stuck everywhere, she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He pushed some of the tendrils back from her face. He drank in the sight of her lying with her head on his chest. He wished he could freeze time and hold her like this for several more years. Or at least bottle the peace and contentment he felt at that moment. Jo's eyes opened and she caught him staring. She lifted a hand to her hair.

"I know, I look ridiculous with my hair sticking out everywhere and flowers falling everywhere," she said self-consciously.

"I was actually thinking about how beautiful you are," Dean replied before leaning to kiss her.

She kissed him for a moment before pulling away.

"Before we continue, can I at least get to where I feel beautiful? Get cleaned up and take all the flowers out of my hair?" she pleaded.

In response Dean stood, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"I saw a gigantic jetted tub. We could kill two birds with one stone," he said with a wink.

"Get all the flowers out of my hair and I don't care what you do with the birds," she said, kissing his neck.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 52

As the sun was setting, Jo and Dean cuddled on pillows in front of the fire, Jo's fur cloak covering them like a blanket. Neither one had put clothes on since entering the cabin. Even though he enjoyed everything else they had been doing, this was his favorite part of their honeymoon - just holding Jo. Seeing the happiness in her eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, and for the moment not having any responsibilities. These little moments were why he wanted to marry Jo as quickly as he could. Hunters never knew if the next job would be the last and he wanted to live every moment they were given this time, whether that was fifty years or fifty days. If she was taken from him tomorrow, he wanted to know that they had this moment; that he had made her happy and she knew to her soul that he loved her. Jo reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, then let her hand fall down the back of his head and neck, down to his shoulder.

"You look so serious," she teased.

"I just want to hold you like this forever, or at least store the memory some where untouchable for the times we have to be apart," he replied as he ran his hand lightly up and down her spine.

She smiled, leaning to kiss him. As their lips touched, they heard Scorch's warning.

"Balthazar!" Dean said the name like a curse.

Jo wasn't even sure where her clothes were, so she grabbed Dean's white button down and quickly put it on, wrapping the fur cloak around her waist and curled up on the couch. Dean quickly pulled on his rumpled tux pants and went to the door as Balthazar knocked.

"This better be good," Dean glowered.

"I gave you as long as I could. I really am sorry," Balthazar said.

He nodded at Jo in greeting. She bit back her scathing retort when she saw he was troubled.

"We have located two of the remaining three tablets. Sam and Sarah are on their way to Portland to get one from a Greek Orthodox Cathedral. The one you have to get is in the Museum of Natural History in New York. It is in the Ancient Egypt display. I am afraid it is going to be the hardest for two reasons. The first, we have it from a very good source that Crowley is sending someone for it. The second, this tablet was entrusted to the Ancient Egyptians thousands of years ago; they put a curse on any creature that is not a Prophet who touches it with his or her skin. Even the Hellhounds can't carry it. You will have to make sure to use gloves and wrap it carefully," Balthazar told them grimly.

"What kind of curse?" asked Jo.

"We aren't exactly sure. But from your dealings with Osiris you know that the ancient Egyptians enjoyed mind games. My source's best guess is that it would have something to do with your worst nightmare or altering your perception of reality in some way," Balthazar replied.

"Great. Like we haven't had enough of that yet. We got it. Gloves, wrap it up, no skin contact. I am guessing you want us to leave now?" Dean said with a sigh.

"Yes. I can take your car to within a block of the museum; it should be closing up for the night. Here are all the alarm codes. I can wait outside until you are ready," Balthazar said.

He left the traditional way through the door. Dean sank down by Jo on the couch and pulled her to him.

"Not even a full twenty-four hour honeymoon," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was more than we thought we would get," she replied.

Dean located their duffle bags and they dressed in their regular clothing, and put all the weapons they usually carried back in place. Dean always enjoyed watching Jo strap holsters and weapons everywhere. It was almost as much fun as watching them come off. They gathered up all their belongings and stuffed them back into the duffle back. They shared one more long last kiss before meeting Balthazar outside.

"I love you Dean Winchester," Jo sighed.

Dean held her tightly.

"I love you with my whole heart and soul, Jo Winchester."

Outside Balthazar addressed Scorch and Ember. "Remember, the Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats so they have a tendency to under estimate anything dog like. They also never thought Hellhounds would willingly serve, let alone love, human masters. Don't forget."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 53

Dean, Jo, Scorch, Ember and Lava stood outside the back service entrance to The Natural History Museum.

"Dean, I really don't have a good feeling about this. Can't we babysit Kevin while Garth retrieves this tablet?" Jo asked, her stomach roiling.

Dean caressed her check and slid his hand into her hair. He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, even if Balthazar zaps Garth here, Crowley is after it too. He might get to it before Garth does. It kind of has to be us."

He kissed her one more time, this time softly on her lips, then pulled on his gloves. Jo sighed and put on hers. Dean pulled out his gun and waited for Jo to pull out her angel blade before he typed in the first code on Balthazar's list. Scorch went in first followed by Dean, Jo, and the other hounds. They quickly and carefully made their way to the Egyptian section. Methodically they searched each exhibit. They found the exhibit it was in when Scorch and Lava both began growling low in warning. Before Jo and Dean had turned all the way around, each of the hounds were tearing apart a demon. Dean was fighting off a fourth one as a fifth one lunged at him, Jo threw her angel blade. It stuck right between the demon's eyes_. _

_'__Are there any more?'_ Jo asked Ember.

Before Ember could answer, Scorch jumped in front of Jo as Lava pulled down the demon that was heading straight at Jo. Scorch then ran to Dean and pulled the demon off of Dean as Dean stabbed it with Ruby's knife. Scorch stayed with Jo and Dean as Ember and Lava quickly checked the floor for any more demons.

Once they had the Hellhounds OK, Dean typed in the code to the display case and Jo reached in to the case, grabbing the tablet. As she was lifting it out, a corner of the tablet brushed an exposed part of her wrist. Jo did not even feel it. Dean held out the backpack and Jo placed the tablet inside. One of Dean's gloves had ripped during his fight. The tablet contacted a small part sliver of skin on his thumb as Jo put the tablet in the backpack. Jo smiled at Dean and leaned up to kiss him. He looked down at her in disgust and stepped away from her.

"What the Hell are you doing? I thought I made it clear that I am done with you," Dean said venomously as he walked away.

Jo felt her heart almost stop and she sank to the ground in tears.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 54

Dean was furious at Lisa. Why was she trying to kiss him and what had she done with Jo? Jo had been right here a second ago. He was tired of Lisa's juvenile tricks to try to get him back. He thought Gabriel had taken care of that. He needed to find Jo and get out of here. He snapped at Lisa and stormed off.

Scorch watched puzzled as his Master snapped at his Mate. The Winchester would never talk like that to his Mate unless it was to save her life or he was being influenced by something. Ember and Lava were trying to comfort Jo. Scorch squeezed past them and licked Jo's face.

_'__Remember the angel?' _ Scorch said as he licked away her tears.

Jo remembered Balthazar talking about a curse. Of course! What was her worst nightmare? Dean pushing her away. She looked at her right ringer finger and the mark left by Meg and Cas was glowing a deep orange, like a hot coal. Dean would not make those promises to her and leave her the next day. He loved her. When she felt the truth of his love sink into her bones, into her soul, she felt a band around her break and heard a small furious shriek. She threw her arms around Scorch.

_'__Thank you for helping me remember! Do we need to help Dean too?'_ she asked Scorch.

'_The Winchester needs us,' _Scorch replied.

Jo stood and ran down the hallway after Dean, three Hellhounds at her heels. Dean had already left the building when she caught up to him. He was in the alley having a conversation with thin air, but the air seemed to be answering him back.

"Dean!" She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

She stepped closer to see if she could hear whom he was talking to.

Dean could not find Jo anywhere. He was staring to panic. Had they missed a demon? Did Crowley have her? Where were the three hellhounds? He decided to wait by the exit for a few minutes. They had decided to meet there if they were separated for some reason. When he arrived at the exit, he was surprised to see Sam.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping you. What took you so long?" Sam said.

"I ran into some demons. Jo and I got separated. Has she come this way yet?" Dean asked.

"Hand me the tablet and let's talk about this outside," Sam said.

Dean slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Jo has it," he said.

"Where is Jo?" he asked again.

Sam sighed.

"We really need to talk outside before more demons show up," Sam said, walking outside.

Dean followed cautiously. Sam shouldn't be here. And where was Sarah? Sam wouldn't just leave Sarah to take a tablet to Kevin by herself. And Sam would never ask him for the tablet, especially by name out in the open.

"Dean, Jo is dead," the fake Sam said casually.

Before he even thought about it, Dean whipped out the knife still covered in demon blood and stabbed the fake Sam in the chest. Whatever it was, it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Dean?" Dean turned to see Balthazar.

"Balthazar, I got separated from Jo. Help me find her," Dean said in relief.

Relief that turned to fear as he saw the look of pity on Balthazar's face.

"Dean, whatever that thing was pretending to be Sam, it was right. Jo is dead," Balthazar said.

Dean's heart almost stopped. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Just now? Did Crowley…."

Balthazar shook his head.

"Meg, several years ago," Balthazar replied.

Dean shook his head.

"No! No! She came back, almost two months ago. We just got married. She was with me just thirty minutes ago!"

Balthazar's look of pity turned to concern.

"Dean, you have made up this fantasy world to get you through living. To help you do your job. Ever since her death you have slowly been cracking. She is gone, Dean. She isn't coming back. Why do you think Ash hadn't seen her yet when you went to Heaven? She doesn't exist anymore, not on Earth, not in Heaven or Hell. She is not anywhere to come back from," Balthazar reluctantly told Dean.

Tears rolled down Dean's face.

"No. She came back to help us. I finally got her to believe I love her. She is my wife!" Dean yelled at Balthazar.

"You have just convinced yourself of this to cope. You need to let her go," Balthazar said.

_'__He is wrong, Dean. I am right here! Something is keeping you from seeing me. I know if you try you can feel me.' _

Dean could have sworn he heard her voice in his head.

Jo was standing next to Dean, her hand on his arm. Out of everything Dean had seen in Hell, in Purgatory and on Earth, this was his worst nightmare. Her being gone and never being able to see her again. She kept trying to get through to him in a way that no curse would know they could do.

_'__If I am just your imagination, why did you have to work so hard to win me over?'_

Dean smiled to himself. True. He would never have made that up or her SOB ex-boyfriend.

_'__Look at your ring finger, Dean.'_

Dean looked and saw the infinity mark glowing like an ember. He held up his hand and he felt another hand lay on top of his. He could feel Jo's heart beating next to him. He could smell her and hear her breathing. He still could not see her, but he knew she was there. He knew to his soul she was alive and standing by him, she was not just a figment of his imagination. As he realized this three things happened; Jo was visible next to him, Balthazar screeched like a banshee and Scorch materialized out of thin air in front of Dean. Balthazar lunged for Dean, but Scorch lunged first. He had Balthazar by the throat and was dismembering him. As pieces flew, Jo and Dean saw that Scorch was actually tearing apart a mummy. Just to be on the safe side, when Scorch was finished, they lit the remains on fire.

"Just for the record, you and I are never working a job together in New York again. Ever," Jo said with a shudder.

Dean held her close.

"I completely agree. Let's get out of here as fast as we can."

They held hands tightly and ran to the Impala.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 55

When Jo and Dean arrived at the Impala, they found Sam and Sarah in a heated discussion with Meg.

'_Scorch, is that really them?,'_ Dean asked Scorch.

'_Yes_,' Scorch replied.

Sam turned and saw Dean.

"DEAN! JO!" Sam exclaimed as he ran to them and grabbed them both in a giant bear hug.

Sarah joined in. Coal ran to Lava, nuzzling her.

"Clarence! We found them," Meg called into the sky.

Instantly Cas, Balthazar and Gabriel were there as well.

"Ok, Sam. I'm glad to see you too. Do you mind telling us why you are crushing us to death?" Dean said, puzzled.

Sam let go.

"We thought we had lost you. Coal kept insisting you were still alive and with Lava right around the museum, but we couldn't find you. We have been looking for weeks," Sam said, his voice shaking.

"We were only gone an hour, maybe an hour and a half," Dean said.

"Look at the date on your phone, Einstein," Meg said.

Dean checked and the date was January 23.

"That can't be right," Jo said looking up at their friends.

Sarah grabbed Jo's hand and said, "Really. We have been looking for you since January 4. We thought at first you might just be laying low to hide from Crowley and you are newlyweds, but you never showed up where you were supposed to and weren't answering any of your phones. Cas brought us up here and we found Dean's car. Sam knew he would never just leave her on the street and take off. Coal could still hear Lava, but he said it sounded like she was in a tunnel. Meg wanted to move the car today because she though it was starting to draw attention, but Sam thought this is where you would come if you escaped whatever had you."

Sam put an arm around Sarah and pulled her close.

"Seriously, Dean, where were you?" he asked.

Dean was even more confused.

"We were in the museum then the alley right behind it. It has been less than two hours for us. Two fun filled, mess with your head, fight demons and a mummy hours," Dean answered.

"Hold on. Did you touch," Balthazar looked around then lowered his voice, "the thing I told you not to?"

Jo stepped in front of Dean defensively.

"Not on purpose," she said raising her chin to glare at Balthazar.

"Oh, what a feisty one you have Dean," he said in approval. "Well in that case you got off very easy only losing 21 and a half days. How did you break the curse so fast?" he asked.

"Scorch reminded me of the curse. Once I realized that was what it was it couldn't have any influence on me," Jo said.

"And then she pulled me out from under the curse," Dean answered, leaving out the details of how exactly Jo had accomplished that.

Cas looked around warily.

"Now that you are both free and appear to be safe, you really should get on your way to delivering what you came here to retrieve, " he said to Dean.

"I thought you would never give us permission," Dean smiled as he opened Jo's door for her. He walked around the car and climbed in the driver's side. Not until the doors were locked did he hand the backpack to Jo.

"We are definitely not celebrating any anniversaries here," he said as he pulled out of his parking spot into the horrible traffic.

Jo slid into the middle of the front seat and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Fine by me."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 56

Dean and Jo drove the tablet straight to Kevin. Sarah and Sam stayed another day in New York. She had never been on the road this long before and needed to help her father with a few things at the business. Her cousin Greg had recently joined the staff because Sarah was on the road so much. He was a perfect fit for her father's world as well as the one Sarah had become a part of. He had some magical artifacts locked safely away for Sarah to move to a safer location and even more for her to dispose of.

When he was handing them off to Sarah and Sam was taking a load to her car Greg asked her, "Are you planning on being permanently on the road?"

Sarah blushed and looked down.

"As long as Sam needs me," she replied.

"How long do you think that is going to be?" Greg continued to tease.

"I am not sure, and don't you dare ask him either," she said with a glare.

Sam closed the trunk of Sarah's car. The last six weeks with her had been the best of his life. For the first time in years in he felt like himself. He wasn't snapping at Dean because of his own doubts and imperfections. He leaned on the trunk and wondered how different life would have been if he wouldn't have avoided her for her protection. With her support and love, his life could have been completely different. He had never really stopped thinking about her but he didn't think she would want to have anything to do with him after how he had abandoned her. She made him stay rational even when he was ready to fly off the handle searching for Dean at the museum. She was tough enough and smart enough to handle this life. For the first time ever he admitted to himself he couldn't give up hunting, no matter how much he claimed to want to. Sarah really was his perfect match. She knew every mistake he had made but still gave him a chance. She knew how his mistakes had almost destroyed the world more than once but she could still smile at him like he was a hero. He always felt like he wanted to protect her, but really she was always saving him. He had never thought Dean would get married, let alone before him but it had really made him think.

Before the wedding he asked Dean why he was rushing and Dean had replied, "I'm not. I'm making up for all the lost time. All the times we should have had together if I would have just embraced the chance of love with a woman who truly understood me and still loved me. Jo knows me better than I know myself and miraculously still wants to be with me. I am not throwing that away again. And neither should you."

Sam had been thinking about that ever since. When he thought he had lost Dean again and they couldn't find him, Sarah had kept him sane. She helped him look; she researched everything magical in the area to figure out what might have happened. She held him while he cried and went crazy. She knew when he was going to explode and took him hunting things he could take his anger out on. Not once did she tell him to get over it or move on. She held him together and stayed by his side. She swore to him they would get his brother back, no matter how long it took. He knew after that Sarah was the woman Maria had told him about. Sarah was his true love that he had kept waiting. He didn't think he deserved her but he wanted to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He felt his pocket to make sure everything was still there, then went back into the auction house to see if Sarah need any more help.

**I had to throw in some shameless Samara. **


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 57

Phoebe turned her head slightly as Balthazar appeared inches behind her in the safe house. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him, placing one of her hands on his.

"I only have a few minutes," she said.

"Are the Winchesters and the tablet Ok?"

He kissed the top of her head before replying.

"Yes they are safely on their way to deliver it."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am not much closer to finding the last tablet. Naomi is going to try to get Kevin to give her the tablets or at least the translations. She is close to declaring war on the Winchesters and any who opposes an apocalypse. I have to find the location of the last one soon. If I am forced to declare where my allegiance lies..."

Balthazar turned her to face him.

"Don't even think about that. You will find it and then you can leave. You can hide or return to your true Master."

Phoebe raised her eyes to his.

"I couldn't leave you here to fight alone. As soon as I can, I will join you."

Balthazar cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips before she vanished.

Castiel held Meg closely to him. She shivered so he tucked the blankets more tightly around her as she ran her hand across his bare chest.

"We are getting closer to our goal of closing the Gates. I can feel Heaven and Hell preparing for battle, Heaven within itself first. What happens to you when the Gates are sealed?" he asked Meg. "Will you get locked out and remain on Earth? Or will you get pulled back in and locked in?"

Meg tilted her head to look into her angel's worried eyes. "I don't know. I am hoping I get locked out. But it doesn't really matter, we still have to close the gates."

Cas's brows furrowed. "What happens to you matters to me."

Meg leaned up on his chest."Castiel, this is bigger than the two of us. We were pretty much doomed from the start. An angel and a demon aren't supposed to have a happy ending where we ride of in the sunset and become the guardian angel and demon for all future Winchesters. Romeo and Juliet couldn't be more star crossed then us. Let's have a better ending than them. Lets go out in a blaze of glory and save the world."

She caressed his face and he pulled her down to kiss him before showing her a few more things he had learned from the pizza man.

Sam was driving himself and Sarah to join Dean and Jo somewhere close to where Kevin was hiding. Jo was going to leave twenty hellhounds to join Lava in guarding Kevin and the tablets. They were getting so close to finishing this task they didn't want to risk anything happening to Kevin or the tablets. It was early afternoon and the sun was out. The day was a little warmer than usual late January day. Sam saw a park not very far down the road.

"Sarah, do you want to get out for a bit? Stretch our legs and get some fresh air?" he asked her.

"Sure, let me get my coat back on."

They walked around the park hand in hand. Sam saw the wistful look on Sarah's face as she watched the mothers playing with their children at the park.

"How many kids do you want us to have?" Sam asked her.

"What?" she asked as she turned to face Sam.

He dropped to one knee, keeping a hold of her hand.

"Sarah, I love you. The past few weeks have taught me that I don't want to go back to life without you. I am sorry I ever tried. Will you let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you and trying to be worthy of your love? Will you marry me?"

While he was speaking he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gold band with tiny round diamonds on it, so small they looked more like glitter.

"How did you get my Mother's ring?" she asked.

"Your father gave it to me when I asked his permission. Sarah, will you marry me," he pleaded.

She looked at Sam's face, deep into his eyes. She slowly smiled and held out her other hand to him.

"Yes," she whispered.

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed like he had for their first kiss.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 58

Jo was in the kitchen taking the pies out of the oven when her oldest son, 9-year-old J.R., came running into the kitchen.

"Can I help, Mom?"

He looked so much like his father, she thought. The sandy hair, green eyes and dimples. He was also overly responsible where family was concerned, just like his father too. She hugged her son.

"I am just about done. Why don't you go play before they get here?"

Will, her 8-year-old, curly tow-haired, brown-eyed second son, came running in.

"Come on J.R! Grandpa Bobby said you can light the charcoal! He's waiting for you!" Will said as he dragged his older brother and best friend out the door.

She turned around to find her 6-year-old son Joey trying to sneak a taste of the pies. She did her best to glare at him, but he flashed his daddy's dimples and knew he was forgiven. She reached out a hand and rumpled his curly sandy locks.

"Where is your little sister?" she asked him.

"Ellie's putting bows in Ember's hair. Grandma is watching her. Can I go get D.J. to come wait with me? I promise to take Flame with me," he pleaded his green eyes looking sorrowful.

"Go get your cousin," she said as Flame appeared by the boy's side.

Jo watched out the window as Joey scampered across the yard to the newer house just half an acre behind theirs. Sarah and Sam lived there with their three boys. They had built that house four and a half years ago, right before the twins, Blake and Gabe, were born. They had decided six kids and six adults in one house was just too much for everyone's sanity. The move across the yard had almost killed their oldest, DJ. DJ and Joey had been born two weeks apart and had never ben separated for more than a few hours. They still were only apart when they were forced to be.

After Jo saw DJ's mop of dark curly hair racing for Flame and Joey, she turned back to finishing dinner preparations. Dean and Sam had been gone for a month and she couldn't wait to throw her arms around Dean.

'_Just a few more miles, babe, and you can,' _Dean said.

_'__Don't get pulled over and keep me waiting,' _she replied as she sent him a mental kiss.

She carried the pies to the picnic table outside as Sarah arrived with more food and the twins.

Jo smiled at Sarah and said, "They are just about here. Prepare yourself for the screams."

Three year old Ellie was the first to hear the rumble of the engine coming around the bend. She jumped to her feet; her white blond waist length curls bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy's home! Daddy and Scorchie!"

She turned to her three older brothers and three older cousins.

"They are coming!" she yelled.

All seven children raced for the driveway. Ember physically kept Ellie from running into the driveway. She was a bigger handful than all six boys combined. The Impala stopped in front of the excited children. As Sam stepped out of the passenger side, his three dark haired boys pounced on him. Scorch raced out of the car into Ellie's waiting arms.

"Oh Scorchie!" Ellie exclaimed as he licked her face.

He laid down for Ellie to climb on his back then he trotted to his Master. Will and Joey raced to the driver's side door and attacked Dean before he could even get out of the car. J.R. walked sedately over to the door. When Dean was able to straighten up, he pulled his oldest son to him and ruffled his hair. J.R. smiled and threw his arms around his Dad. Scorch stopped at Dean's feet and waited.

"Well what did you bring me, Scorch? Is it a shapeshifter?"

Ellie giggled.

"She's a ghoul!" her cousin Gabe interjected.

"I am not a ghoul, Gabriel Robert Winchester!" she screeched as she launched herself at Gabe.

Scorch grabbed her clothing with his teeth and dragged his favorite away from her cousin.

"Whoever wants to eat needs to go wash their hands now! Including you, little princess," Bobby said as he picked up the still irritated Ellie.

The children all ran into the house. Sarah and Jo made their way to their husbands. Sarah more demurely but Jo ran into Dean's waiting arms and kissed Dean as the smell of burgers wafted in the air. She felt his lips softly on her forehead.

"Jo, honey, wake up. I have dinner."

Jo slowly opened her eyes to the present nameless hotel room they were staying in for the night. Dean held a take out bag full of cheeseburgers. She closed her eyes again to hold on to the lovely dream and store it in her memory. When she had it tucked away in a safe place she sat up and held on to Dean.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"No. Wonderful," she said as she took the bag out of his hands and placed it on the nightstand.

She turned her attention back to Dean. She kissed him with hunger of a different kind. She lay back down, pulling Dean with her.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 59

Later that night Dean watched Jo sleeping in nothing but his old t-shirt. Sometimes he forgot that she needed more sleep than him. It had been two months since they had dropped off the tablet from New York. Kevin was still trying to finish translating it as well as the one Sam and Sarah had retrieved from Portland. Balthazar's contact was still trying to find the location of the last one. They had been working cases ever since, sometimes with Sam and Sarah, sometimes alone. Occasionally Cas and Meg would join them, but they too were frantically looking for the last tablet. Everyone was starting to feel the strain. The last tablet was the last step before closing the Gates of Hell. Not knowing how they were going to do that or if they would even survive doing that was wearing on everyone in different ways. Dean tried to hide his worry by wokring. Jo had been trying to keep pace with him and was wearing herself out in the process. He promised himself he would take better care of her; he would slow down because that was the only way she would. He wished Ellen was alive so she could help him convince Jo to stay and rest a week with her. He saw Jo's lips twitch into a smile, she must be having a good dream, he thought. He wondered if he could see her dream again like he had her nightmare awhile back. He held her a little tighter and rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Jo's breathing. Suddenly, he was sitting on a porch swing with Jo in his arms, Sarah and Sam sitting cuddled on porch steps, and Ellen and Bobby sitting at a picnic table. Dean did a double take when he saw Bobby's arm around Ellen and her head on his shoulder. All the adults were watching children play on a lawn; three blonde haired boys and three dark haired boys. A little blonde haired girl was riding Scorch like a horse. No wonder Jo was smiling, Dean thought as Jo's dream lulled him to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 60

Dean woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He glanced at the time before answering and realized he had slept for eight hours for the first time in a long time. He rolled a little away from Jo as he answered.

"Hey, Sam."

"Cas and Balthazar just showed up. They found the last tablet but need us all together to tell us about it. Sarah and I are about an hour a way from you. I thought I would give you a heads up before angels start popping in. I made them promise to give you at least thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll wake Jo up. See you in an hour."

Dean turned back to Jo to find her stretching.

"Who's coming and how long do we have?" she asked.

"Everyone, and we have thirty minutes before the Angel Brigade arrives."

"Just enough time to conserve some water?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you would like to," he replied.

"I wouldn't hate it," she said with a wink.

'_Scorch, warn me if any angels are about to arrive,'_ Dean requested as he raced Jo to the shower, clothes trailing behind them.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 61

Dean watched Jo braid her damp hair. He smiled remembering what they had done in the shower. He walked up behind Jo, wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She leaned into him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"They are going to be here any minute," she said playfully.

"I'm not doing anything I wouldn't do in public," he replied between kisses.

"But you are trying to get me to do something I wouldn't."

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, just wanting to hold her for as long as he could. A few minutes later, Scorch alerted Dean that angels were on their way. Cas and Meg appeared first, followed shortly by Gabriel. Phoebe and Balthazar appeared last of the angels. Sam and Sarah arrived ten minutes after the angles and went to stand by Dean and Jo at the window. Jo turned to face Cas.

"Everyone, this is Phoebe. She has been locating the tablets for us and has been our spy in Heaven. Phoebe?" Cas said.

Phoebe glanced at Balthazar and he nodded. She stepped in front of the angels and addressed the Winchesters and Sarah.

"I found the last tablet. It is going to require all of us to retrieve because both Crowley and Naomi are after it as well. The Fremont Indians had charge of the last tablet. It is hidden behind a waterfall in a canyon in Escalante, Utah. It can only be retrieved on the fourth new moon of the year. That is in just over two weeks. It will take at least two to three days of hiking to retrieve. It is not accessible by car or truck. It is in the dessert, but there will still be some snow. Because the snow will be starting to melt, there is also a chance of flash floods. Naomi knows I have been spying; I cannot go back to Heaven. She is cutting me off from my source of my power and Cas from his as well. She still does not know Gabriel and Balthazar," she said his name softer "are alive. However, they can't endlessly draw on their power without it being noticed. From now until the Gates are closed we are going to have to do things as a human would. Unless a wound is life or death, we will not be able to heal it. Even on ourselves. We will need to get there in two weeks. Any questions?" Phoebe finished.

"You are all hiking too? Not just beaming in? I just don't really see Balthazar or Gabriel as the outdoorsy type," Dean said.

"We will have to hunt with you for the next two weeks, too," Gabriel said with a grin.

Sam and Dean looked skeptically at each other then at the angels.

"Is there anything special we need to do or prepare to get the tablet?" Sarah asked.

"Supplies for the hike. A woman in love must say the incantation to release the tablet, so I will teach it to you and Jo. I am not sure it will work if Meg or I say it because we are not human," Phoebe replied.

"We are going to have to split up for the next two weeks. We can't all go hunting together. We will draw too much attention to ourselves, not only from demons and angels. This many people all together will make it hard to investigate anything. And I am honestly not sure how much help you angels will be with out your powers," Sam said.

After a lot of discussion Cas, Meg and Gabriel went with Sam and Sarah while Balthazar and Phoebe went with Dean and Jo. Dean and Sam were not very confident that they would get very much actual hunting done. They made a plan to meet up Loa, Utah in two weeks. It was only an hour or so drive to where they would have to leave the cars and start hiking.

Two weeks later, Dean and Sam were both proud of themselves for not killing any angels. Cas, Meg and Phoebe had been helpful, but with out using their powers Gabriel and Balthazar had been a huge nuisance. They finally met up a little after sunset at a small motel attached to what looked like the most flourishing bar in the small town. When they tried to get two rooms they were informed that because the off roading jeep season had started there was only one room available, but it did have two beds and a pull out couch. The motel did not take credit cards either. Even together they did not have enough cash for the room and dinner. Hustling had been really hard with their extra helpers along. The manager saw the desperation on their faces and offered a solution.

"The band that was supposed to play tonight has the flu. If you can sing and entertain my clientele I will cover your food and drinks," he said.

The four woman were really good looking so he figured even if they butchered every song they would still be a hit to his sixty percent male crowd. The men would please his female clients. Sam turned to Jo and Dean.

"You both know you are amazing singers. Please?" he pleaded.

"Phoebe is a very talented singer as well," volunteered Balthazar.

Phoebe glared at him, "So are you," she said.

Dean turned to the manager.

"Deal. Do you have a karaoke machine so we can at least have a list of music that you have?"

The manager showed them to a table close to the stage and handed them a book.

"I'll give you ten minutes before you go on."

They decided to do some rousing songs to start off and get everyone's attention and to perform the first few songs by gender. The manager asked them for a group name and before anyone else could reply Gabriel piped up with a sly smile.

"Angels and Demons."

The women went first. They all took off their jackets and had changed so they all had on black tank tops. They all faced the wall and had their backs to the audience.

Before the music started Meg said, "I think every woman has felt this way at least once."

Joan Jett's 'I Hate Myself For Loving You' came on. They each took a verse and joined in all together on the chorus. By the end, even Phoebe was tentatively dancing sexy. They ended to roaring applause. They left the stage as the men took it. They had even convinced Cas to take off his coat. The rest of the men were in T-shirts. They started with the Scorpion standard 'Rock You Like a Hurricane'. Jo and Sarah watched the female reaction and thought a few of the ladies might have a heart attack. The girls decided they could step up the sexy factor and did 'Don't Cha' By the Pussy Cat Dolls. They made their respective men sit on chairs on the stage as props for them to dance around and on. They knew they had done an excellent job when their men had to ask them to do another song while they composed themselves. Jo decided Dean should stay right there and she pulled up a chair to face him while everyone else sat down. They sang 'I Need You' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. They both sang with so much emotion that a few tears were shed in the audience. The men then did Dierks Bentley's '5-1-5-0' followed by Tim McGraw's 'Real Good Man' with Balthazar on lead and everyone else as backup. The women did Kesha's 'Your Love is My Drug'. After that, the audience called out for another duet. Balthazar and Phoebe took the stage this time. Balthazar behind Phoebe, his arm around her waist and she held his hand with the opposite arm as they sang 'Just By Being You'. They slowly turned to face each other as the song progressed. On the last line, Balthazar raised his hand to Phoebe's face. After the last note, he leaned and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet but very emotionally charged. The audience shed more tears and couples had scooted closer together as the magic of the performance filled the room. They didn't want to ruin the mood yet so the men sang Love and Theft's 'Thinking of You'. Then they all did 'Keep on Lovin You' by Steel Magnolia. After Jo and Dean did 'Wanna Make a Memory', the manger let them know they only had to do one more song before last call.

Dean told Jo to stay on the stage as he signaled to Sam for the last song. Jo was a little nervous to be surprised with what she was supposed to sing, but a few notes in, she smiled and took her husband's hand. They sang 'Can't Fight This Feeling'. They bowed then took a seat to finally eat. As many of the patrons left the bar they stopped by the their table to say how much they enjoyed the performance. When everyone left the manager came by the table.

"I tripled my sales tonight. If you are ever in the neighborhood, you can stop by for the same deal. I am going to throw in breakfast too," he said before handing them the key to their room.

"Thanks. We will keep that in mind," Sam said with a grin.

Sarah and Sam took the farthest bed from the door, Dean and Jo took the middle and even though he didn't need sleep, Cas laid by Meg on the pull out couch. Gabriel sat in a kitchen chair and Balthazar on the floor his back against the wall, Phoebe beside him her head on his shoulder. Sleeping with four angels watching still unnerved Dean and Sam, but Jo and Sarah were just too tired to care.

"Try to give us at least four hours sleep, possibly six for Jo and Sarah's sake," Dean said.

Before the lights were turned out, four hellhounds appeared in the room. Scorch jumped onto Dean and Jo's bed and settled himself at their feet. Coal did the same to Sam and Sarah, while Lava lay between the two beds her head next to Coal's on Sam's bed and Ember lay on the other side of Jo's bed. Dean reached down to scratch Scorch's ears before reaching out and turning off the light. He wrapped his arms around Jo.

'_Did you ever feel that way about me?' _Dean asked Jo.

'_What way?' _she replied.

_'__The Joan Jett song.'_

Dean felt Jo's shoulder's shake as she tried to keep in her laughter.

_'__Not since I came back,'_ she said.

He kissed her hair softly.

_'__I'm sorry,' _he told her.

She kissed his shoulder.

_'__Nothing to be sorry for. I knew you were a womanizer when I fell in love with you and I never expected you to love me back. You have fulfilled almost every dream and fantasy now. You have more than made up for it. Anyways, it was my own fault for falling in love with you.' _

Dean smiled.

_'__You really didn't stand a chance against my wiles. Good night, wife._'

Jo never got tired of hearing him call her that.

'_Good night, husband.'_

He pulled her closer and tried to remember every detail about her dream from several weeks ago as he feel asleep.

**With as talented as the cast is, the thought of them all singing is a guilty pleasure of mine. If if they were awful it would still be good eye candy! FYI, I always picture Phoebe as being played by Alysa Milano. Thanks for reading!**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 62

Jo, Dean, Sam, Sarah and Meg sat at a booth in the bar the next morning, waiting for their waitress to come. Jo was trying to decide between an omelet and pancakes when she heard the waitress come over and in an overly perky voice start reciting the specials. The busty red haired waitress stopped in mid-sentence.

"Oh my goodness! Dean! It's been ages!" she exclaimed.

Jo's head snapped up. Dean was beet red.

"Sure has, uh, Candy," Dean said after locating her nametag.

"Yeah, I was in Flagstaff back then. What brings you out here?" she said leaning towards Dean _flirtatiously. _

_Jo was annoyed. The waitress obviously didn't she notice Dean's arm around her, Jo thought. _

_"__A family reunion. This is my wife Jo, my brother Sam, his fiancé Sarah and our cousin Meg. We are meeting some other cousins and going camping," Dean said. _

_Jo hid her smile as Candy's smile faded at the word wife. _

_"__Well, congratulations," she said stiffly as she straightened up. "So, have you all decided what you want to order?" __she__continued frostily. _

_'__Bet she was hoping to wait on you in other ways,' Jo said while everyone else was ordering. _

_Dean looked at Jo, embarrassed. 'But I have everything I want right here,' he said as he squeezed her shoulder. 'I would say no if she offered,' he said as the waitress walked away._

_ '__I know,' Jo said as she patted Dean's thigh. _

_Meg really wanted to give Dean a hard time about the waitress, but she didn't want to hurt Jo's feelings. Damn this learning to care about people thing that came with being with Castiel, she thought. The waitress was so mortified she made the other waitress on duty switch sections. The rest of breakfast went by without any other incident. When they were finished, they met the angels at the cars. The Winchesters had packed their backpacks and loaded the car up before breakfast so they could leave as soon as possible. The sun was just peaking over the mountains when they pulled out of the parking lot. _

_The drive to the trailhead didn't seem to take very long. When they had parked, Dean and Sam passed backpacks to every one. They had evenly disbursed food, water, sleeping bags for the humans, first aid supplies, weapons and some magical supplies among nine backpacks. After Sam and Dean had locked the cars, Meg threw a mixture of herbs on each car and recited a spell. Both cars appeared to be beat up old pickup trucks. _

_Meg turned to Cas, "Well, Clarence, how'd I do?" _

_Cas stared at the cars. _

_"__I can't see through the spell. Excellent spell work," he said seriously. _

_Meg smiled a half smile then walked to Cas. She kissed him briefly on the check before following everyone else to the beginning of the trail. Phoebe turned to everyone. _

_"__The first part of our journey will be on a well known hiking trail. At the bottom of the canyon the trail will be a stream. It will be very cold because it is April__, snow is still melting into the stream__. Some parts are very shallow, others are very deep. Also be aware of potholes in the stream, some are deeper than Sam is tall. Don't drink the stream water; after your water you brought runs out we will have to filter it through the water purifying pumps I made Jo purchase. Tomorrow we will leave the trail and go southwest across the desert. It might get very hot in the day but the night is going to be close to freezing. Keep your eyes out for angels, demons, or anything else that might be following us," she instructed softly._

_Scorch woofed his impatience. Phoebe smiled at him. "Alright. We'll get going." _

_Phoebe led the way, followed by Balthazar, Sam with Coal at his side, Sarah and Lava, Gabriel, Meg, Cas, Jo and Ember, Dean and Scorch and ten of Scorch's siblings bringing up the rear. The trail started through a patch of cedar, scrub oak and sagebrush. It was shady and cold in the early morning light, the__ir breath visible in the __air. Thirty minutes later, as they stood at the top of the canyon tr__ail looking over the desert, __maze like canyons Dean turned to Phoebe. As far as he could see was sand dunes or solid rock. _

_"__You have got to be kidding me! People actually come here for recreation?" _

_The only trees he could see followed the stream at the bottom of the canyon. The first part of the trail was smooth white limestone that looked like rounded waves cascading to the canyon floor where the rock became a bright orange. A narrow trail had over a hundred switchbacks before reaching the bottom._

_ "__There is no cover what so ever! We are sitting ducks out here," he continued. _

_"__Then keep your eyes open and hike fast," Balthazar said as he followed Phoebe down the steep, narrow, slippery trail. _

_Dean shook his head. Anyone that did this for fun was freaking out of their minds. He kept an eye on Jo to make sure she didn't slip. Parts of the trail were a sheer drop on one side and rock wall on the other. He wondered how the Hellhounds were able to follow the trail so effortlessly when they were so huge. An hour and a half later they made it to the bottom of the canyon. There was a large waterfall falling into a large marshy pool that fed the stream. _

_"__Too bad this isn't our waterfall," Meg muttered. _

_They stopped for a quick water break for the humans before continuing along the trail. The trail following along the stream was thick greenish brown mud. They quickly discovered it was easier to just walk in the stream. After a while, the stream had an orange sandstone wall on one side and white sand dunes on the other. Trees lined the stream. After several hours of hiking, they stopped for lunch on a sand bar. The Hellhounds played in the stream. Jo couldn't figure out why they didn't seem to stay wet, but she thought she heard a faint sizzling coming from their direction. Her body ached from the hike and they were only half way through the first day. She was roasting from the knees up but her toes, feet and calves were freezing. She leaned wearily against Dean. Almost everyone else seemed as worn out as she was. Sarah was leaning against Sam as she ate as well. _

_The angels weren't eating, but she saw Phoebe rubbing her feet, Balthazar stretching his neck and back, and Gabriel trying to find a more comfortable way to wear his pack. Cas was much better equipped to live without powers than the other angels. Only Meg, Dean and Sam didn't seem to be worn out or hurt yet. Phoebe sighed, put her hiking boots back on and signaled for everyone to wrap__it up. They continued the long, tiring __hike in the shade of the freezing river. A few hours l__ater, Jo's feet were so numb__the cold seemed to be creeping up her legs. _

_"__Just another mile and we will be at the cave we will camp in for the night. It will __soon __be too dark to continue," Phoebe turned and said to the group. _

_Jo and Sarah sighed. Jo was not sure her body could last that long. She turned to look at Dean to find the strength to continue. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth form her name before she was __falling, __breathing in water. She tried to swim to the surface, but she was in a tube of solid water filled rock just big enough to encase her. She closed her eyes and felt something tugging on her from above. _

_Dean watched in horror as Jo fell in a pothole in the stream. He screamed her name as she was covered completely by water. He dove for her, lying down in the stream to try to pull her out. His arms were just barely too short to reach her. _

_"__SAM! I can't reach her!" Dean called out in desperation. _

_Sam was instantly lying in the stream next to Dean. He grabbed onto the straps of Jo's pack and started hauling her out. The water filling the pack was almost too much weight for Sam. He had her up just far enough that Dean was able to reach the straps too. As they were pulling her out, they noticed Cas was helping too. Less than a minute had passed since she had fallen, but it felt like years to Dean. They pulled her out and laid her across Dean's knees while Sam removed her pack. _

_"__Jo! Come on honey, breathe!" he said frantically. _

_She heard her name and tried to take a deep breath, but instead of inhaling she started coughing up water. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. _

_"__Jo," he whispered. _

_He noticed she was shivering uncontrollably. _

_"__We have to get her somewhere warm, now. She needs to be in a __dry sleeping bag, __preferably by a fire," Dean pleaded with Phoebe as he glanced at the setting sun and felt the cold of his own wet clothes._

_Before any of the angels could react, Dean turned to see the largest hellhound he had ever seen. At first he thought Scorch had suddenly grown to the size of a Clydesdale before he noticed the darker patch of fur was on the wrong eye. _

_"__Phoebe, where is the cave? Give Char directions," Meg said commandingly. _

_She turned to Dean._

_ "__This is Char. Scorch's father. He can carry her and me to the cave. Do you trust me__again__?" _

_Dean looked at Jo's blue lips and purple tinged skin. Meg was sitting on Char, arms extended. He __paused for a moment before he__handed Jo over. _

_"__Help her," he said. _

_Char nodded at Dean before looking at Scorch and Ember. He took off running with his mate and youngest son behind him. Sam picked up Jo's pack __by one end, Gabriel grabbed the other as t__hey carried it between them._

_ "__I saw what Phoebe told Char, we can run ahead," Cas said to Dean. _

_Dean motioned for Cas to take the lead then they ran as quickly down the slippery rocky stream as they could. _

_"__Why does Char look like Scorch if Meg is his Master?__Shouldn't he be all rotten flesh and creepy? __" __Dean asked to keep his worry at bay. Cas smiled a wry smile. _

_"__He was one of the first Hellhounds. His human master made a bargain that included selling the souls of his hunting dogs along with his own. Part of the bargain gave them unusual strength, size, in__telligence and power. When his m__aster's contract was up, all his hounds went to different demons. Char would serve them and follow their directions to the letter, but he never gave his allegiance to them like the other hounds did. Other than his eyes, his appearance never changed. He__obeyed because he had to. Eventually Meg inherited them. When__she told her hounds to attack you and your friends that day, he did just that. Attack, not follow, not kill. He attacked and retreated. That was how he survived the blast, he never continued__to follow Jo. He resented his m__aster selling his soul without his consent. He__resents being forced to serve m__asters that __want to attack the world he __loved. Ember and his children are the only good thing he feels has come out of his stint__in Hell. He h__as warmed up to Meg a little as she has started trying to help mankind. I think she called him though because he respects you, Jo, Sam and Sarah. He thinks you value his mate a__nd children as more than just __weapon__s__. You care about your hounds as you demonstrated by asking me to heal Lava. Your hounds talk to you more__than they ever have any other m__asters because you will listen to what you have to say. I think you could say he is Team Freewill," Cas continued on to distract Dean. _

_At last Cas turned to his right and they climbed a steep white sandy bank into a cave that was large enough to hold a soccer field and just as tall as it was wide. At the far north corner a fire was going with Jo's wet clothes laid out beside it. Jo was shivering in the sleeping bag, even with Scorch and Ember on each side of her. Dean ran to her and started stripping off his wet clothes. _

_"__Whoa, hold on stallion! Let her recover first," Meg said. _

_Dean shot her an irritated look but continued then climbed in the sleeping bag with Jo. _

_"__Survival 101," said Sam coming up the bank behind them. "The fastest way to share his body he__at and prevent hypothermia," he said in his brother__'__s defense. _

_Sam and Gabriel __set __Jo's pack __next __to the fire and started unpacking it to let the contents dry. Luckily she was mostly carrying first aid supplies that were in watertight containers. Dean had his arms wrapped around Jo and was wrapping his legs around her as well. Scorch moved to lie on their feet and legs; Ember lay across their upper bodies and Lava ran up to lie against Jo's back. As the rest of the hellhounds arrived they made a circle as close to Jo and Dean as they could get. Even with the extra body heat, Dean could feel the cold of the desert spring night settling in. Dean saw Char walk over, his flaming eyes flickering in the night. Dean felt like he was being assessed. _

_'__So you are The Winchester' a deep rumbling voice said in his head. 'You are taller than I thought you would be.__"_

_Dean laughed.'I get that a lot,' he replied. _

_Char let out a long hot breath. Dean noticed both his hair and Jo's were dry. _

_'__You will do,' Char said as he made other hounds move so he could lay stretched out behind Jo, his head resting on his mate's. _

_His children waited for him to settle then filled in all the p__l__aces around Jo. Dean puzzled on his words until he felt Jo's body temperature start to rise and the heat from all the Hellhounds lulled him to a deep dreamless sleep. _


	62. Chapter 62

_Chapter 63_

_When Jo woke up the next morning she was aware of three random facts: her nose and ears where cold but the rest of her was way too warm, her throat hurt and she was lying in a sleeping bag completely naked with her completely naked husband. Before she could take advantage of the last fact, she realized she was in a cave and completely covered with and surround by Hellhounds. She glanced over Dean's shoulder and saw Sarah and Sam sharing a sleeping bag with Coal and Lava on each side of them. She turned a little and saw Cas lying in a sleeping bag with a sleeping Meg. Phoebe and Balthazar were huddled together at the fire with a sleeping bag wrapped around them like a blanket. Gabriel was doing something at the fire that smelled really good. Jo buried her face in Dean's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. _

_"__How are you feeling?" he asked her. _

_"__Warm, but my throat hurts," she rasped. _

_"__Near drowning will do that," Dean replied._

_"__I think Gabriel is making breakfast, but I don't have any clothes." _

_Dean raised an eyebrow. _

_"__Too bad there are so many witnesses around." _

_Dean slid his hand down her body until he reached near the bottom of the sleeping bag. He grabbed Jo's clothes that were there and handed them to her. _

_"__Nice and toasty warm for you. After they dried I put them in here." _

_Dean pulled on his underwear, grabbed his clothes then stepped out in the freezing air to give Jo more room to dress. He dressed quickly then ran to the fire to grab his coat and Jo's. He stood by the sleeping bag and waited for Jo to get out so he could help her into her coat. He then unzipped the sleeping bag and they took it with them to the fire and sat down on a log, wrapping the sleeping bag around them. _

_"__I didn't know you could cook, Gabriel," Dean said. _

_Gabriel winked and replied, "My lady friends always appreciated breakfast afterwards." _

_The smell of bacon drew Sam and Sarah to the fire. They also used their sleeping bag like a blanket. Cas woke up Meg and they completed the circle. Gabriel passed out biscuits, bacon and coffee. They ate in silence as they watched the sunrise over the desert, fortifying themselves for the day ahead._


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 64

The group back tracked through the stream for twenty minutes then exited on the opposite bank. Before they left the shady trees by the stream for the desert, the girls all changed into cutoffs. They hiked over undulating hills off slick rock and dunes of fine sand in the baking hot sun. The sand and rock reflected the heat back onto them, making them twice as hot. By the sixth sand dune, they all had trouble climbing over. They would sink and slide backwards. Sam, Cas, Dean, and Balthazar had to push or pull their significant others up the hill. Several times when Dean stopped Jo from sliding back into him he caught her with his hands on her backside. Between this and watching her climb in front of him in extremely short cutoffs, Dean was having a very hard time concentrating on anything but Jo.

All he could think about was how long it had been since they had had more than five minutes alone together and how much he wanted to caress her body. Hunting with Balthazar and Phoebe had not been remotely like hunting with Sam and Sarah where both couples found excuses on a regular basis for them to separate just long enough to keep everyone sane. Balthazar had not picked up on any of Dean's not so subtle hints so Dean and Jo had only managed to squeeze in alone time once in the two weeks of hunting. Waking up next to his naked wife that morning was not helping Dean's state of mind. If there had been in trees or any type cover in this god-forsaken desert, he would have Jo there alone in a heartbeat.

At last Phoebe called for a halt for a lunch break. Every one wearily dropped their packs and used them for seats. Dean watched hungrily as Jo stretched her back and neck muscles before she sat down. It took all his self-control to not stand behind her and massage her neck. The only reason he didn't was because he knew he would not be able to keep his hands on her neck and back. He wanted to slide them over…

"Dean? Earth to Dean, do you want some?" Sam asked.

He handed Dean some crackers, pepperoni and canned spray cheese. Dean sighed and took the food as he watched Jo tie up the front of her T-shirt while talking to Sarah and Phoebe. Sam caught a look at Dean's face and starting laughing.

"I know. I would kill for a cave, a few trees or even to accidentally get left at the base of a hill with just Sarah."

Dean smiled and winked at Sam as he slapped him on the back.

"Good idea. I might sprain my ankle and we will have to go slower. Maybe left behind a hill or two."

Sam mock punched Dean.

"We get to first. My idea. I am having a hard time keeping my hands in a place that won't get me decked when I help Sarah up," he confessed.

"Preaching to the choir," Dean muttered as Sarah and Jo took a seat by them.

After the humans had eaten, Phoebe addressed everyone.

"We are making much better time than I thought. We are only three hours away from our destination. We can't retrieve the tablet until sunset, but we are only a little over an hour away from where we will make camp and hide with the tablet until morning. It is a cave that leads to other caves, one has a hot spring and the other has another natural spring. The water isn't very cool, but it is safe to drink. We will be there with enough time if anyone wants to clean up."

Dean and Sam both shot their hands up and said, "I call first!"

They turned to each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they said in unison.

"One, two three!"

Sam smiled as he smashed Dean's hand with his fist.

"Always with the scissors, Dean," he said in triumph.

"If you take too long, I am sending Scorch in to drag you out," Dean muttered.

Jo and Sarah looked at them quizzically, then Jo smiled.

'_You better be planning on conserving water,_' she said as she pulled her pack back on.

_'__You better believe I am planning on it_,' he said with a smolder while putting his own backpack on.

The next hour and a half was both excruciatingly slow and tantalizing for Dean. Knowing he was so close to being alone with Jo, he let his imagination run wild. Every now and then Jo would comment on his fantasies either with a '_that is disgusting' _or '_remember that for later'_. She even started interjecting some of her own ideas. If Phoebe hadn't known exactly where they were going, they would have missed the narrow crevice behind a stunted looking cedar tree that led to the cave. If she hadn't shown them the entrance to the hot spring cave and the drinking water cave they never would have known the original cave went anywhere.

While Sam and Sarah went to the hot spring for their turn to cleanup, everyone else went to the other spring and refilled all their water containers. When Jo and Dean went back to the main cave they heard some unusual sounds.

Jo whispered to Dean, "Note to self, sound carries really bad from the hot spring."

Dean covered up his laughter.

'_We have lots of practice being silent and communicating other ways_,' he said as he repacked his and Jo's water bottles.

When Sam and Sarah finally emerged with wet hair Cas addressed them loudly.

"I was afraid you were being attacked until Meg suggested you might be getting reacquainted. What exactly did you do to get reacquainted that loudly?"

Sarah went bright red and grabbed her empty water bottles, leaving quickly to fill them. Jo noticed Phoebe was also embarrassed by Cas's comment. Meg pulled Cas towards her o quickly and quietly explain what she had meant. Cas walked to Sam before Sam could follow Sarah.

"I apologize. I was not yet familiar with that particular euphemism. Please tell Sarah I am sorry I commented on your physical expression of your love, " Cas said.

Sam was not sure whether to be mortified too or collapse in laughter. Finally he composed his face and swallowed.

"I'll let her know," he said as seriously as he could, then ran after Sarah, his own water bottles in his arms.

Jo grabbed a clean pair of underwear, a clean shirt, her jeans, and a small bag of toiletries from her backpack. When she straightened up she saw Dean staring intently at her. He extended his arm.

"Shall we conserve water, my lady?"

She smiled and put her arm in the crook of his elbow. They squeezed through the narrow crack to see steam coming from a pool of waist high water the size of a large hot tub. As they entered the cave the rock below their feet slowly transitioned to fine warm sand. Jo walked to the point furthest from the door and slowly shed her clothes while Dean approached. He reached out to touch her, but she had already slipped into the water. He undressed in record time to join her in the water. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. Jo pulled away before handing him a bar of soap. She showed him she had shampoo in her other hand. He grinned as he realized what she wanted to do first. He tenderly lathered her up all over, thoroughly enjoying her returning the favor. When they were clean, Jo sensually washed his hair. He smiled when he took the shampoo from her and started working on her hair, her back to him. He helped her rinse all the shampoo out, her back still to him. He trailed his hands down her back then wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned and kissed her neck. Jo reached her hand up behind her. Her fingers climbing up Dean until they were running through his hair. He was sliding one hand up her front as he intensified his kissing on her neck. She bit back a moan then turned to face him. She saw the intense hunger and passion in his eyes. One side of her lips lifted almost imperceptibly. She loved him looking at her like that, wanting her that intensely. She inclined her head to the sandy bank. He helped her up, then joined her on the towel she had laid down that he hadn't noticed before. She pulled him to her and kissed him with all the pent up passion of the past few weeks. He responded in kind.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 65

Dean repeatedly kissed and caressed Jo's shoulder from behind as she pulled her clean shirt on. She smiled then turned to wrap her arms around him.

'_Do we have to go back out?_' she asked as he kissed her tenderly.

_'__I don't want to be in here in when Meg and Cas come in,' _Dean said.

Jo laughed, bending to gather up her things. Dean grabbed his and they left the cave hand in hand.

Phoebe and Balthazar went next, but Jo noticed something strange; Balthazar just stood on the inside of the cave entrance with his back to the hot spring like he was guarding it. When Phoebe came out with wet hair he went into the cave and didn't come out for several more minutes. Jo was going to comment on it to Dean, but was distracted when Meg asked if she could borrow her shampoo.

After everyone had a chance to clean up, they all settled down to wait until an hour before sunset before they set out for the tablet. Those who could sleep tried to. Dean was too wound up to sleep so he sat with his back to the cave wall, Jo's head resting in his lap. Sam and Sarah curled up in the far side of the cave; Balthazar sat with his arm around Phoebe talking to Gabriel; Cas sat against the same wall as Dean, Meg curled up by his side. After about an hour Cas watched Dean softly brush Jo's hair out of her face.

He said to Dean, "Why do your breathing patterns frequently change around Jo?"

Dean looked at Cas.

"Why do you ask?"

Cas cleared his throat and glanced at the sleeping Meg.

Dean hid his smile. "Does your breathing change around Meg?" he asked.

"Quite frequently. At first I thought it was just my vessel's response to her vessel. It drove me crazy at first, how she would get stuck in my head and take over my thoughts. Whenever she would enter a room I would forget to breathe. I simultaneously wanted to run and hide from her as well as run to her and kiss her until she begged me to stop. I thought she must have a spell on me because I could not stay away from her or control my vessel's physical responses. Why did I feel like that?" Cas asked.

Dean decided to ask a few questions before answering Cas.

"How do you feel when you are with her now?" Dean questioned.

Cas seemed confused.

"How do you feel when you are not with her?" he changed his question.

Cas thought.

"Anxious. Incomplete."

Dean paused then asked his original question again.

"How do you feel when you are with her?"

Cas didn't pause as long.

"My senses have never been so sharp. I feel like I can accomplish anything with her at my side. I need her to be with me. I need her to be safe and whole. I don't always get her sense of humor but she explains it to me. She is brave, strong and loyal. I am worried about what will happen to her when we lock the Gates. I do not want to be here with out her. Am I becoming evil?" Cas said thoughtfully.

"I think you are in love. If anything, she is becoming more like you," Dean said.

Cas looked at Meg anxiously.

"Does love make you care more about the other person than yourself or your goals?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled at the sleeping Jo.

"Yes," he replied.

"Dean, I think I do love Meg."

An hour before sunset they all left the cave heavily armed. They left all their supplies in the cave. Phoebe had given everyone an amulet that would help them find the cave in the dark. Meg and Sarah placed magical wards around the cave to deter angels and demons from finding it. The place the tablet was hidden was only twenty minutes away.

Phoebe led them across the desert to a cliff edge then pointed down. There was a large waterfall coming out of the cliff falling into a pool eighty feet in diameter. The pool must be feeding a spring somewhere else because the water level was staying the same despite the quickly cascading water. There was a fifty-foot drop from the cliff to the top of the pool.

"There is a cave behind the water fall, close to the level of the water. We can reach it either by climbing down or jumping into the pool then swimming behind the waterfall."

Without any warning, Scorch flung himself off the cliff into the pool. He swam nonchalantly to the waterfall and woofed up at Dean. Dean grinned and jumped in after him, Sam, Gabriel and half of the Hellhounds following suit. Jo and Sarah glanced at each other, down the cliff then ran and jumped. Eventually all the humans, angels, Hellhounds and the demon were in the cave.

The cave was the size of a tennis court. On the middle of the back wall was a pictograph of a sun, marking where the tablet was contained. Jo and Sarah both went over the incantation mentally to make sure they remembered it. They had decided Sarah would try it first because the angels would expect Jo to try and retrieve it. The plan was for Jo and Sarah to leave with Ember and Lava as quickly as they could and make their way back to the other cave and the others would follow. This plan left a queasy feeling in the pit of Jo's stomach, but the angels and demons would consider them the smallest threat and they were more likely to escape notice.

Jo called fifteen more hellhounds to join them. They all gathered around her for orders, Sam and Dean instructed Scorch and Coal to get their orders from Jo as well.

'_The most important thing tonight is to get the tablet safely to Kevin. Protect the tablet above all else, even before me, Dean, Sam and Sarah. Kill any angel, demon or creature that tries to take the tablet, including' _Jo took a breath '_our allies_.'

Dean and Jo had discussed the orders for the past several days. Even though these were their friends, in their group of allies the only people they knew for certain had never betrayed or double-crossed another member of the group were Jo and Sarah. It was harsh and cruel, but the tablet had to be safe. Jo looked up to see Char watching from the shadows; at her last order, he nodded his head. Jo patted every Hellhound on the head, calling them each by name as she did so. At Ember and Lava she dropped to her knees and held them both, burying her head in Ember's neck.

'_Please be careful_,' she whispered.

They both licked her in reply. Sarah took her place in front of the pictograph, Lava at her side. Sam kissed her check softly then stood directly behind her, his back to her. Coal stood guard next to him. He didn't trust her safety to anyone else. He patted Coal on the head before pulling out an angel blade for each hand. Dean, Scorch, Jo, and Ember stood a few feet in front of Sam. In front of them were twenty-five Winchester Hellhounds then the row of four angels and a demon. Dean leaned over to Jo and quickly kissed her, he leaned his forehead against hers.

_'__I love you' _they said at the same time.

Dean straightened up and they both pulled out their angel blades. Meg threw her arms around Cas and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Be careful, Castiel," she whispered.

Cas held her for a moment, then kissed her head.

"I love you," he whispered back.

Meg closed her eyes and bit her lip as she pulled away to take up her position again. Phoebe and Balthazar turned to each other, their eyes full of the words they could not say. He caressed her face one last time before the sunset. As the last rays of the sun sank behind the mountains, they all focused on the task.

When there was only starlight in the sky, Phoebe whispered, "Now!"

Sarah lifted her hand, cut her palm and pressed her bleeding hand to the middle of the sun pictograph. She began to recite the incantation in an ancient language. The pictograph slowly darkened and the sunbeams faded until the picture looked like a new moon, an empty black circle. She reached up to the pictograph, placed her other hand inside the black circle and pulled out the tablet. She quickly pulled back her other hand and the pictograph closed becoming a sun again. She wrapped the tablet, but it in a padded case inside a small backpack and put the backpack on. The second the straps were on her back she pulled out her own angel blades, not a moment too soon.

Crowley stood at the entrance to the cave, twenty demons at his side and his own Hellhound. His Hellhound was larger then all of theirs except Char.

"I see the rumors are true. No wonder you have been taking out so many of my demons. Whose soul did you sell to get all those?" Crowley sneered.

The Winchester hounds bayed a deep threatening note that even turned Crowley white. Char stepped out of the shadows and approached Crowley's snarling Hellhound. His hound whimpered at the sight of Char. Scorch made what could only be described as a laughing sound. Crowley's hound shook as he was ordered to attack Char. Char's eyes blazed as he ripped out the throat of Crowley's Hellhound with his knife-like teeth. Crowley ordered his demons to enter the cave and find the tablet. Char disappeared as the demons rushed the cave and chaos ensued.

Moments later ten angels entered the fray, also intent on retrieving the tablet. Jo fought her way to Sarah.

"Let's try to follow the west wall to the entrance," Jo hissed, hoping Sarah heard as they both fought off a demon.

Sarah nodded her head, stabbed a demon in the heart and took off after Jo. They were only a few feet from the entrance when they were cornered by five demons and three angels. They prepared to fight. Ember and Lava each took out an angel. Char appeared and took out three demons with a swipe of his claws. The other angel fell at Gabriel's hands while Jo and Sarah took out the remaining two demons. Char looked at Sarah and Jo.

_'__I can take you and the tablet directly to its destination. I can take you how we travel,'_ he told her.

Ember nodded her encouragement. Jo vaulted onto Char's back and held on tightly to his fur. She glanced over at her bleeding husband to see him fighting four demons. He stabbed backwards with both arms killing the two behind him, then swiveled and ducked as another demon tried to stab him. He popped up and stabbed that demon under the chin shoving the blade into his skull leaving Dean to fight only one demon. Satisfied that he was holding his own, Jo turned to help pull Sarah onto Char. An angel had hold of Sarah; she could not fight him off. Again, Gabriel came to her rescue, killing the angel and tossing Sarah onto Char's back. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jo and prepared for Char to leave. Right before Char disappeared, Sarah saw a demon stab Gabriel's shoulder from behind.

Seconds later Char appeared in front of Kevin's hiding place. Sarah was in shock so Jo ushered her into the house, calling for Kevin. She handed him the backpack then rushed out to Char.

"Thank you. Can you please take me back so I can help them?" she asked.

_'__No. I have instructed my children to bring your friends here. They are not as strong as me and it will take two of them each to bring one person here. You can go back for your supplies and cars later.'_

Seconds later, Lava and Coal appeared with Sam, his clothing in their teeth.

"Dean made them take me first," he said with tears and a small amount of blood running down his face. "More angels and demons kept pouring in," he continued.

Jo closed her eyes. Dean would do that.

"Sarah's in the house. She is in shock and needs you," she told him.

He bolted to the house, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Balthazar, Phoebe and Gabriel appeared with two Hellhounds each within seconds of each other. Balthazar carried the wounded Gabriel into the house as Phoebe approached Jo.

"How is Gabriel?" she asked, even though she wanted to ask about Dean.

"He will live, but he might have limited use of his arm. We can't waste power we might need to close the Gates," Phoebe said pleadingly, like she was trying to convince Jo that was the right course of action.

Jo hugged the angel. "It is what we have to do. He understands; you made the hard choice, but it is the right choice," she said.

Phoebe nodded. She wiped the tears that were falling then went into the house to help tend the wounds while Jo kept up her vigil with only Char for company. A furious Meg appeared on Ember and one of Ember's daughters.

"Castiel!" she was yelling.

She turned to Jo.

"He made me go first, I will never forgive him if gets himself killed being all noble. I am not a damsel in distress," she ranted to keep from crying.

A wounded Cas appeared a few minutes later with the rest of the Hellhounds. All but Scorch. Meg alternately yelled at and hugged Cas as she dragged him in the house to tend his injuries. A lump was forming in Jo's throat. Only Scorch and Dean were missing. If Coal needed help to carry one human, how was Scorch the smallest hound going to carry Dean all by himself, she wondered. A weight pressed against her chest, her breathing became ragged and her heart rate speed up. Just once, couldn't Dean be the first one to leave? Why did he always have to be the last one out? She asked herself.

'_Would he be your Dean if he was not like that?_' Ember answered Jo's thoughts as she leaned against her mate to recover her strength.

Jo knew the answer was no, but she stubbornly refused to admit that as the minutes ticked on. At last, Scorch appeared, Dean on his back. Her spirits lifted until she realized Dean was drenched in blood draped across Scorch's back. Scorch collapsed on the lawn, his strength gone, but he continued to try to help his beloved Master reach his Mate. Jo ran to Dean, calling out to him, not realizing she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She turned Dean over to discover he was bleeding from multiple stab wounds to the chest and was unconscious, his pulse slowing. She turned to Char.

"We will you please help me get him to a hospital?" she asked frantically.

Char lay down to let Jo ease Dean on to his back. He waited for Jo to climb on before going to the image of the hospital in Jo's mind.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 66

After Sarah finished stitching up Sam's forehead she left him to tend everyone else while she checked on the Hellhounds. Scorch had the worst injuries. There also seemed to be a lot more of him then there was before. He was very patient as Sarah stitched up a gash on his front leg. She patted his head and let him know how brave he was before she moved on to tend to Ember.

Char suddenly appeared in front of a hospital in the pouring rain. Jo was taken by surprise as she realized he was at the hospital in the town she grew up in. Char helped her get Dean into the emergency room, Dean propped up between them. She forgot for a moment that no one could see Char. The admitting nurse took one look at Dean and called for help. As Dean was taken back on a gurney, a sobbing Jo explained that they were mugged and Dean was stabbed. She was led to a nearly empty waiting room where she sank into a chair. She sat with her head in her hands and cried. A doctor approached her.

"Are you Mrs. Tyler?"

Jo looked up and nodded. The doctor sat by her and took a deep breath.

"Your husband has massive internal injuries from the stab wounds. He has injures to his spleen, kidney, and liver. One of his lungs is also punctured. We will do our best to repair everything. Do you need us to call anyone to wait with you?" the doctor asked.

Jo shook her head.

"We will try to keep you posted on your husbands progress."

Jo nodded. When the doctor had left the room, Jo buried her head in her hands and wept. She cried until there was nothing left to cry. She had had just shy of five wonderful months with Dean. She didn't know how she could face a day without him, even if he was waiting on the other side for her. She would be lost with out him. As she let grief and hopelessness consume her, she felt something nudging her shoulder. She really did not want to deal with making chitchat right now so she ignored the nudger. She wanted desperately to know how Dean was, to know he would be ok.

'_You can know how he is doing.'_

Jo looked up; startled to realize it was Char who was nudging her.

'_How?'_ she asked.

_'__Look for him in your soul.' _ Char replied.

'_What?_' Jo exclaimed.

_'__Close your eyes and concentrate. Look for him in your soul. He will be a light or warmth. Tell me what you find_,' Char instructed.

Jo closed her eyes and tried to follow Char's directions. She concentrated and finally found a small flickering spark, a light that felt like Dean.

'_I found him. The light is flickering. How did you know what to do?_' she replied tentatively.

'_This is how I can find my Mate and help her_. _Hold onto him. You can pour some of your strength into him_,' Char told her.

Jo thought about holding Dean and breathing her strength into him. The light stopped flickering; its light was now steady, faint but steady. Jo continued to concentrate on the light, wishing she were in the operating room with him. She took a deep breath and she **was** in the operating room. She heard the nurse report that his vitals were improving. She approached the operating table. No one in the room was aware she was there. She tried to caress Dean's face only to discover her hand was not solid. She looked around the room; standing next to the door was Death. Jo's eyes widened. Dean was suddenly next to her while his body stayed on the table. Dean looked at Jo and smiled until he saw the horror on her face. His smile disappeared when he saw Death. Jo stepped between Dean and Death.

"If you try to take him now, I will find a way to kill you," Jo said defiantly.

Death laughed.

"Oh, I believe you. If anyone were to find a way, it would be you Winchesters. I am not here to take him, simply to talk to him. You being here is a bonus. Allow me to apologize. You were taken before your time. I could not remedy it in time because Lucifer would not allow it. By the time I was free of him, it was too late. I spoke with someone who could help me rectify the situation. He contacted the appropriate people, or angels I should say, to give the idea to your angel friend," Death said.

"Who arranged that?" Dean asked.

"God," Death replied matter of factly.

Dean and Jo both had no idea what to say.

"Is that what you needed to tell me?" Dean asked.

"No, there is more," Death said.

Jo felt someone shaking her shoulder and heard her name being called. She lost her concentration; unexpectedly she was back in her body in the waiting room.

"Jo," Sam continued to call.

She looked up at him.

"How did you get here?" she asked defensively, a bit annoyed that she was missing what Death was going to say.

"Coal and Lava. Char told them where you were. How is he?" Sam asked, his face and voice full of concern.

"He is stable and severely injured, but I think he will make it," Jo replied.

Sam sighed in relief while sinking to the chair next to Jo.

"Mrs. Tyler?" the doctor queried.

Jo stood up; Sam joined her.

"Yes?" she asked.

The doctor looked at him skeptically.

"This is Sam, my husband's brother," Jo introduced him.

"Your husband is stable and should be waking up soon. Something very odd happened. When we began the surgery we discovered his lung, kidney and spleen were in excellent condition, despite what our tests had said. We had to remove a small section of his liver that was irreparable, but that was all. We will keep him over night but you should be able to take him home in the morning," the doctor informed them.

Jo closed her eyes briefly and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, doctor," she said.

"A nurse will be out shortly to take you to him," he said before leaving.

Sam pulled Jo into a bear hug in relief. They sat back down. Jo finally noticed the stiches on Sam's forehead.

"How is everyone else?" she asked.

"Everyone has small cuts and bruises. Cas has a concussion so it is a good thing he doesn't need to sleep. He is a little disoriented. Gabriel's left rotator cuff and brachial nerves were damaged. The rotator cuff will heal in a few weeks, but the nerve damage won't. He will have little or no feeling in his arm, he will also have limited use of his arm."

Jo gasped.

"That is terrible! How is he taking it?" Jo asked.

"He is joking that he will find some hot nurses to take care of him," Sam smiled slightly.

"How are the hounds?" Jo asked.

"The hounds all have scrapes and cuts. Only Scorch needed stitches. He has a six-inch gash on his right foreleg, stitches above the patch on his eye, and he lost the tip of an ear. Random fact: he is now slightly taller than Coal. Flame is fussing over him. She has gone hunting for his favorite treat- vampire," Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"Flame? Scorch always annoyed her before. And she is so much older than him," Jo said incredulously.

Sam laughed.

"Coal said age doesn't matter to Hellhounds. Lava is 600 years older than him; Char is almost 2000 years older than Ember. Apparently Scorch's loyalty and bravery yesterday pushed him to adulthood and Flame is quite taken with the mature Scorch. He is working it, too, just like his Master would. He limps across the yard whenever she is looking even though he can walk just fine."

Jo started laughing hysterically. Scorch and Dean really were a perfect match. She was wiping laughter tears from her eyes when Sam asked her a serious question.

"Why didn't you wait for one of the angels to heal him?"

"I honestly didn't think about it. I wasn't sure how badly they were all injured and didn't want to waste precious time Dean didn't have arguing that they need to expend the energy to heal him," she replied.

A nurse approached.

"Mrs. Tyler? I can take you to your husband."

Jo and Sam followed her to Dean's room. The nurse left and Sam scooted the armchair over next to the bed so Jo could be comfortable. He settled into the other chair and leaned his head against the wall. Jo took Dean's hand and waited for him to wake up.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 67

Dean woke in the middle of the night uncertain of where he was. He finally realized he was in a hospital room. Jo was holding one of his hands, her head resting on the bed. He thought she might be asleep. He saw Sam asleep in a chair his head leaning against a wall. Scorch was sleeping on the floor between Dean and the door, but he looked much bigger than Dean remembered.

Dean tried to piece together how he got there. He remembered Scorch telling him Char wanted the hounds to take everyone to safety. He had ordered Lava to make Coal help her take Sam to safety, even if they had to drag him. The angels and demons never seemed to stop coming, no matter how many they killed. He remembered protecting everyone as they left, watching Balthazar's back as he eased an injured Gabriel onto a Hound, helping Cas force Meg to leave, then making Cas leave. He was attacked by a multitude of demons right after Cas left and could not fend them all off. He remembered being repeatedly stabbed. Not thinking he would make it he ordered all the Hounds back to Jo, but Scorch disobeyed, diving into the mob and pulling him out. His last conscious thought was trying to reach Jo to tell her goodbye, reminding her he would wait for her; he didn't succeed.

He had a fuzzy recollection of seeing Jo. And Death. And Jo threatening Death. Dean smiled; his Jo would do that. He thought Death had apologized for Jo's dying. Death had also warned him that Jo would die before him, but he promised to take Dean to join Jo within three months of her death. He remembered Death told him something else, a warning. But Dean could not remember what it was.

He looked at Jo, at her dirt and tear streaked face. This night must have been so difficult for her. He tried to reach his other hand across his body to caress her face but it hurt too much. He gasped. Jo's head shot up.

"Dean?" she asked, her voice full of concern and love.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just tried to move. I honestly don't hurt as bad as I expected too," he said, trying to ease her worry.

She stood up and ran her hand through his hair. She kissed his forehead, then leaned her forehead against his, her eyes closed.

"You are going to have to take it easy for a while. You can't even drive for a few weeks or you could tear your sutures. Please promise me you will follow the doctor's orders?" her voice wavered.

Dean reached his hand closest to Jo up to her face.

"I promise, for you."

Scorch lifted his head and walked over to his master. He laid his head on Dean's lap. Dean tried to look sternly at Scorch.

"You disobeyed a direct order, Scorch."

Scorch gave a small whine and did the closet thing to a shrug he could. Dean smiled a small smile.

"But you saved my life. Thank you."

Scorch licked Dean's hand.

_'__We are a team,'_ Scorch replied.

Jo looked at Sam to make sure he was still asleep before asking Dean, "What did Death say after I left the operating room?"

Dean whipped his head back to her and winced.

"That really happened? I thought it was just a dream," he countered, stalling.

"Somehow I found part of me watching your surgery. You were next to me and on the table at the same time. No one seemed to notice us except Death. What did he say?"

Dean sighed.

"He promised to personally ensure that we end up on the other side together. He said something else, but I don't remember what it was," he said.

Jo could tell Dean was keeping something from her, but if it was coming from Death he might have a good reason. She ran her hand through his hair again.

"You should try to get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Scorch glared at Dean, backing up Jo.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked.

"I will stay here until you fall asleep. There is something I need to do but I will be back. I will try to be back before you wake up," she told him.

She leaned and kissed his lips tenderly. He closed his eyes. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She waited a few minutes before standing up.

'_Keep an eye on them?'_ she asked Scorch. Scorch grinned.

'_Always.'_

She left Dean's hospital room, then the hospital. She was standing outside trying to decide the best way to get where she need to go. Char appeared in front of her.

'_Do you need a ride?'_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 68

Cas was driving Meg crazy with his pacing, waiting for word of Dean. Sam had called and told them he was out of surgery but he had not woken up yet.

"I should have made him leave before me, " he chastised himself.

Meg crawled out of bed and walked across the room. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me," she commanded.

"You thought he was right behind you. You were also injured and wouldn't have been much help. Scorch got him out. You know he is no longer in danger of dying or Phoebe would have sent you to heal him. You have to stop beating yourself up," she was trying to comfort him but sounded a little irritated by the end.

Cas looked her in the eye.

"He is my friend and I left him there. I should not have let him make me leave," he said contritely. Meg lifted a hand to his check and decided if she couldn't comfort him, she would try another way to keep his mind occupied.

"How do you think I felt when you forced me to leave? I knew you were hurt. Waiting for you to appear were the longest moments of my existence," Meg took a deep breath because the tears she had been holding back came pouring out.

"I didn't know if you were going to come or what state you would be in when you got here. I don't want to live knowing you sacrificed yourself for me. I am not worth it."

Cas wiped the tears from her eyes, tipping her chin to look at him.

"You are worth it to me. I would never forgive myself if I left you there," he said intensely.

He glanced at her lips then slipped his hand into her hair pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. Meg pulled back and pushed his trench coat off his shoulders and onto the floor. She reached up to untie his tie. She focused on the knot.

"I don't want to be here with out you, Castiel," she said in hushed tones.

Cas looked at her confused.

"In this house?" he asked.

"Anywhere. You are the first good decision I have ever made," she answered him as she concentrated more than usual on his buttons.

He reached behind her and slowly moved her t-shirt over her head. He kissed her neck letting his hands fall down her back, pulling her to him. She removed his shirt to caress his muscular chest and abs. They slowly moved to the bed, more clothing falling in their wake. He kissed her everywhere and carried her the last few feet to the bed. He laid her down as her hands wandered all over his body. He kissed up and down her body as she ran her hands through his hair. When Meg didn't think she could contain herself much longer Cas looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Meg. I have to save you if I can," he said with more emotion then she had ever seen him show.

"Then let me save you too," she told him before pulling him closer to her.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 69

Jo looked at the burned foundation of the roadhouse. There was still a little bit of rubble and debris. She walked through what was left; stopping in what would have been the middle of the bar. She watched as the ghosts of her childhood played out; doing homework at the bar, waiting for her father to come home, being picked up for her first date, arguing with her mother, Ash teaching her how to analyze a case when he thought her mother wasn't watching. Then came the best and most bittersweet memories; her unusual first meeting with Dean, every flirtation with Dean, catching him watching her, her mother trying to crush her hopes by telling her about their fathers, leaving Dean in the parking lot, leaving her mother to do what her blood called her to do.

She thought she could handle this life with Dean. She thought she was strong enough to savor the happy moments to make it through the rough ones. The past few hours had shaken her to her core. She almost lost Dean. Now that he was hers, she didn't know if she could live through losing him again. It was bad enough the first time, but knowing how perfect it was with him she didn't think she could live without him. She didn't come back just to lose him. She looked around her, trying to absorb her old confidence, trying to find her courage again. The courage to face the possibility everyday of losing Dean but to go on because she had to. She sank to her knees and would have cried if there were any tears left.

The roadhouse memories crashed over her again. Dean and Death both promised they would be together when this life was over. She could do this. It would just be like he was on the road working a case before they could be reunited. She rose to her feet, silently telling the roadhouse thank you and goodbye


	69. Chapter 69

JoDe 70

Char followed Jo as she walked though town to one last place. She pulled out a note she had written at the hospital. After checking the name on a run down office building, she slipped it in the mail slot.

"I'm ready," she sighed.

Char knelt down so she could climb on his back to take her back to Dean. They made it back before sunrise. Jo quietly slipped into Dean's room and took his hand.

A few hours later Sam left to figure out how they were going to get Dean home. They couldn't exactly wheel him out of the hospital and assure the doctor they were putting him on an invisible giant Hellhound that would take him home. Sam had waited to talk to and hug Dean before he took off. Shortly after Sam left the doctor came in to exam Dean. When Dean's hospital gown was raised, Jo had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She could see at least ten small bandages and one large one. She knew the smaller bandages were the knife wounds they had stitched closed and the larger one was the incision from the surgery. The doctor checked each one, asked Dean some questions before giving them instructions on care. Sam came back unexpectedly as the doctor left. He handed Jo some clean clothes for Dean.

"You're back fast," Dean said as Jo helped him dress.

He tried not to wince as she pulled his shirt on. She was being very gentle; he was just in a lot of pain.

"It was already taken care of," Sam said with a sly smile.

Sam and Jo both helped Dean into a wheelchair. A nurse came and reiterated the doctor's instructions and had Jo sign some forms before walking them out. Sam ran ahead. Dean grinned ear to ear when Sam pulled up in the Impala. Sam helped him into the backseat where he could be more comfortable. The nurse went back into the hospital and Dean looked at Sam.

"How?"

Sam smiled.

"Balthazar and Phoebe. Last night Ember and Lava took them back to get our supplies then dropped them off at the cars. Phoebe followed Balthazar here in Sarah's car. They just left about twenty minutes ago."

Jo could have hugged them. It solved the transportation problem and being in Baby would help Dean rest.

Sam closed the door then turned to Jo and quietly said, "I know it is only six hours to Kev-where you need to go, but do you want any help? Char is willing to take me back if you would rather be alone, but if you need me, I can drive with you. I know last night was really hard on you too."

Jo thought about it. She could keep a better eye on Dean if she didn't have to drive. It would also be nice to sleep a little, or have help if they ran into trouble. She turned to Sam.

"I would really appreciate the help. Thanks, Sam."

Sam patted her shoulder.

"Anytime."

Jo climbed in to the back next to Dean. Scorch jumped into the passenger seat, turning to rest his head on the headrest to keep an eye on his Master. Dean gingerly laid down his head in Jo's lap. She brushed her fingers through his hair, grateful to have at least one more day to do that. Sam started the Impala and they drove off. Out the window Jo saw Char wink out of sight.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 71

Jo was very grateful Sam had offered to help drive them back. They had to stop and make Dean get out to walk around every hour. Dean didn't have very much strength at first, relying heavily on Sam the first couple of times. By the third stop he was able to lean on Jo's arm as they walked into a diner for breakfast. Dean was finally hungry. After they had ordered, Jo's phone started ringing; she glanced at the number, kissed Dean on the check and slid out of the booth.

"Sorry, honey, I need to take this," she said as she walked hurriedly out of the diner.

"Do you know what that's about?" Dean asked Sam.

He watched Jo pacing in the parking lot as she talked. Dean couldn't see her face most of the time, but from what he could see, she seemed to be doing more listening than talking. She looked very serious for most of the conversation, except for one brief smile as she put the phone back in her pocket. Jo slid back next to Dean as their food arrived. Before he could question her, she caressed his face.

"How are you feeling? You look really pale and clammy. Do you need more pain killers?" she asked with concern.

Dean gave her a weak smile and kissed her forehead, bending to kiss her lips seemed a little too painful at the moment.

"Worn out, but I think I will feel a little better with some food," he said as he dove into his bacon and cheese lover's omelet.

He must be feeling better because his appetite was not affected at all, she thought as he ate with his usual gusto. She reached up and ruffled his hair as he moaned a little after a huge bite of bacon and cheese.

"Keep those sounds for me," she said, much to Sam's embarrassment.

After they were done eating, Jo helped Dean to the car while Sam paid. Dean was asleep almost before they pulled out of the parking lot. As he drifted off he realized he never asked Jo about her phone call.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 72

Dean was on day three of recovery. Everyone, including all the Winchester Hellhounds, was at Kevin's mountain hideout. Partially to protect Kevin and the tablets, partially to recover and partially to prepare to close the gates. Resting was driving Dean crazy, he had to walk often, but he couldn't do anything strenuous. With Jo, Sam, Cas and Scorch watching him he couldn't even think about moving a toe out of line. Jo had several more mysterious phone calls but he still hadn't had a chance to ask her about them. There always seemed to be so many people around. Dean was convinced Jo was spiking something with painkillers to make him sleep through the night. He was always out before her and slept longer than her.

Dean was surprised at how well Gabriel was taking his injury and recovery. Gabriel told Dean his injury was the perfect cover for when he went back to being the Trickster. His plan for after closing the Gates was to resume that persona, minus killing people. He was planning on claiming it as a war injuring to pick up on women, he just wouldn't clarify what war. Dean meanwhile was going stir crazy. Jo and Sarah left to go on a supply run, so Dean decided to go on a walk outside and was met at the door by Cas.

"May I join you?" Cas asked.

"I am not a baby, Cas. I will be fine on a walk outside with Scorch," Dean said peevishly.

"I swore on my life to Jo I would look after you while she stepped out. I believe her perfectly capable of killing me if I do not fulfill my oath," Cas replied.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's go."

After a while Dean calmed down. Being outside and moving was greatly improving his spirits. With his mood improved, he noticed Cas was even more quiet than usual.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked.

"When you told Jo you loved her, did it take her a long time to tell you she loved you back?" Cas asked.

"The first time I told her kind of by accident; we both kind of ignored that I had just said it. The second time she just said 'I know', but she did tell me later that night. Why?" Dean asked.

"I have told Meg a few times that I love her. Each time she replies with something else or changes the subject. I know she cares for me deeply, but she never uses the word love. It troubles me that she has not said it."

Dean thought for a moment.

"Have you asked her why?" Cas looked at Dean, puzzled.

"I thought that would be socially unacceptable. Would that not upset her?" he asked.

Cas was actually right about a relationship problem, Dean thought. But he didn't like to see his friend hurt.

"Yeah, it would. Maybe it is just a demon thing," he tried to comfort his friend.

He secretly resolved to have words with Meg as soon as he could.

Later that afternoon, Dean had his opportunity. Cas was having a little angel conference with the other angels. Jo and Sarah were not back yet and Meg was alone in the study researching spells. Dean stood at the door.

"You got a moment?" he asked.

"Dean, I knew you would want me sooner or later. I am not doing that to Jo or Cas, so you will have to extinguish that flame," she said without looking up from her book.

"Funny you should bring up Cas," Dean replied.

Meg closed the book and looked up.

"Is he Ok?" she asked.

"Physically, yes. What are your intentions with him?" he asked.

Meg laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It isn't like we have the option of a big fancy church wedding, have a bunch of rug rats, get a mini van and join the PTA. What should my intentions be Dean?" she said sarcastically.

"You aren't toying with his emotions are you? Just amusing yourself, passing the time? Or do you love him?" Dean asked.

Meg stood up and walked to look out the window.

"I care more about Castiel then you know, Dean. Why else would I be here?" she said.

"But do you love him?" Dean persisted.

"What difference does it make? We are closing the Gates of Hell and banishing all demons from off the face of the earth. What part of that is ambiguous or makes you think Clarence and I might have a chance at a happy ending?" she said turning abruptly to face him. "How is my telling Castiel I love him going to make a damn difference? All it will do is make his pain even worse when I am gone."

Dean was shocked. She was trying to protect Cas's heart. He never would have guessed.

"Then why are you helping us? To make up for your sins? To redeem yourself?" he asked.

Meg shook her head, turning back to the window.

"No. To redeem Castiel. If I can succeed in helping close the Gates of Hell, maybe his slate will get wiped clean of the whole Leviathan and War in Heaven mess. If my being banished can save him, I will close the Gates myself," she said fiercely.

"If you are going to save him, at least tell him how you feel. The pain of wondering is actually worse than the pain of loss. Think of it as the one part of you that you can leave him," Dean said.

He heard her sniffling, then walked out of the room to give her privacy.

That night after all the humans were asleep the angels finally finished their conference. Cas went to find Meg. He couldn't find her in the house. He finally found her outside on the back porch in a hammock. She was looking at the stars. He carefully climbed into the hammock next to her, sliding his arm under her shoulders. She nestled into his shoulder.

"Have you ever been to any of the stars?" she asked.

"Yes, but this little corner of the universe is my favorite," he said kissing her head.

She turned and slipped her hand into his trench coat as her lips found his. She kissed him slow and tenderly while they undressed each other. As the swinging of the hammock increased, Meg stopped kissing Cas for a moment. She looked up at him and brushed his hair back so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you, Castiel. I love you more than I thought it was ever possible to. You are everything to me."

The corner of Cas's mouthed lifted in a smile before he leaned down to kiss her again before he finished showing her how much he loved her.


	72. Chapter 72

JoDe 73

Three weeks later, Dean's physical restrictions were lifted. He woke up that morning anxious for some alone time with his wife. Instead, he found a note she had left on her pillow.

Dean,

I had to run a few personal errands and might not be back until tomorrow night. I took the Impala, Ember, Lava and Flame. Please don't try to contact me unless it is an emergency, I need my full concentration. I promise to contact you as soon as I can. Don't do anything reckless or stupid until I get back. Scorch and Cas promised to keep an eye on you, so please make their job easy. I love you.

Jo

Disappointed, Dean tossed the paper back on the pillow. Did she really have to go today? She couldn't wait one more day or take him with her? He flopped back onto his pillow and ran his hands through his hair. He still didn't know what her mysterious phone calls were about. Yesterday she had four of them. He jumped out of bed wincing only slightly, and dressed as quickly as he could. He went in search of Cas, Scorch at his heels. He found Cas in the study with Meg continuing research of spells. Dean waited for Scorch to enter then he closed the door.

"So, Cas. You drew the short straw and are on Dean babysitting duty for the next couple of days, huh?"

Cas looked up at Dean.

"There was no drawing of straws. Jo asked me to keep you from doing anything stupid while she went back to her hometown to…Ow Meg!"

Meg had kicked Cas under the table and gave him a pointed look. She knew very well Jo did not want Dean to know what she was doing until she was finished.

"What Clarence meant was give your wife some space and a little time off from you. Let her take care of whatever she needs to without worrying about what kind of trouble she needs to bail you out of," Meg said testily. "Now if you don't mind, we actually have important work we were in the middle of."

She motioned for Dean to leave. Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked at Meg then back at Dean.

"That is what I meant," he said before turning his attention back to the spell book in front of him.

Dean made a frustrated noise then left the room. He was halfway down the hallway when he realized he knew where she was going.

_'__Scorch, when did Jo leave?' _he asked.

Scorch thought a moment just to make sure he wouldn't be disobeying Jo's request to keep Dean safe.

_'__Just before sunrise.' _Scorch replied.

She only had a few hours head start. Dean tracked down Sarah and Sam.

"Hey, can I borrow your car? I have something I need to take care of," he asked hoping Jo hadn't thought of that.

"Sure," Sam said tossing him the keys."Remember to take a break so you aren't sore," Sam said to Dean's back as Dean hurried out of the room.

Scorch raced in front of him and stood in front of the driver's side door of Sarah's car.

_'__I think your Mate qualifies this as something reckless and stupid,'_ Scorch told him.

"Move, Scorch!" Dean growled out loud.

Scorch held his ground.

"Please Scorch, I need to go after her," he begged.

_'__Why? She isn't doing anything dangerous,_' Scorch answered.

"Do you know what she is up to?" Dean asked_. _

_'__Yes. But I can't tell you. She will when she gets back.'_

Dean sighed.

"Can we at least go for a drive and find something I can watch you hunt? I have been cooped up here for weeks. It will help keep my mind off of what Jo is doing."

Scorch thought for another moment. If he technically did all the hunting, then Dean wouldn't be in any danger. Plus, distracting him might keep him from coming up with more crazy schemes. Finally Scorch stepped away from the door and nodded his head. Dean opened the door and Scorch jumped into the passenger seat. They drove with Scorch's head out the window for about two hours before Scorch smelled something. He told Dean to pull off on a dirt road. The dirt road led to an abandoned looking house in the middle of a grove of pines. Scorch sniffed deeply and licked his lips.

'_Three Vampires. Young and cocky. They don't even have anyone set as watch_.'

Scorch and Dean both grinned. Dean retrieved an axe from Sarah's trunk, just in case. They crept stealthily to the back door. Dean turned the handle. Not even locked. Scorch stole in as Dean followed. The first two were dead before they even woke up. The third woke up in time to see Scorch coming for him. Scorch snarled and dove at the vampire as he tried to flee. The last thing the vampire saw was the flickering flames in Scorch's eyes. Scorch gleefully ate his fill of the vampires then called one of his sisters to come eat the rest. He would have shared with Flame, but she was with Jo and he did not want to get in trouble with Jo.

They were on their way back to the car when Scorch howled a warning, Dean jumped sideways, narrowly missing a vampire that was late returning to the nest. Dean swung the axe as he turned around, chopping off the vampire's head. Scorch's sister descended on the corpse hungrily. Dean sank to the ground. He thought his insides were going to explode from the force of his sudden swing of the axe. His muscles were sore, but the pain from his incision was almost unbearable. He hoped he didn't hurt anything or Jo would kill him, Cas and Scorch. He rested on the ground for a moment.

"I think we better find some ice," he told the anxious Scorch. "Then I swear I will go back and not try for any more excitement today."

Dean kept his promise. They stopped at a convenience store for ice. He kept it on his abdomen the whole way back. He helped research the rest of the day and went to bed so exhausted, he almost didn't hear Jo calling him.

'_DEAN!'_ Jo called frantically.

'_Hmmm_?' he replied half asleep.

'_I thought something was wrong! You weren't responding_,' she said half in relief, half scolding.

'_Sorry, just so tired, honey_,' Dean felt her mental kiss on his neck.

'_Too tired? I will be there in less than a half hour_?' she asked suggestively.

Dean was torn. He was not so tired after all, but he was still sore from his day's adventures. Adventures he didn't want to own up to just yet; maybe in a few days.

_'__Never too tired for you_,' he answered. '_Do I get to know what your mysterious trip and phone calls have been about?_' he asked.

'_When you were in the hospital, I contacted my Mom's lawyer to see about selling the roadhouse. He also told me about an account that my mom opened for me when she got the insurance check for the fire. I went today to sign the final papers for the sale_,' she said.

_'__Why would you want to sell the roadhouse?_' he asked.

'_Rebuilding Bobby's house is going to be expensive. Especially if we add the changes to supernatural proof it that I want and make it a little bigger. We can't really hustle that much pool or use credit card fraud.'_

Dean felt a lump in his throat as she continued.

_'__I knew you would try to talk me out of it because it is part of our past, but we really need to focus on our future,' _she continued.

Dean sent her a mental hug.

'_Thank you. How much did you get_?' he asked.

He could feel Jo's amusement.

_'__$265,000 from the sale. The fire happened before the market crashed, plus interest from sitting in an account for several years brought that amount to $476,837.92. So we have a grand total of $741,837.92. We can even put in a yard, a cast iron fence and have some left for emergencies_,' Jo said proudly.

'_Son of a bitch!'_ Dean exclaimed as he sat up so fast his side hurt.

Jo laughed from the doorway of the room. He jumped up and pulled her to him.

"Glad I married such a smart and rich woman," he said before kissing her and guiding her back to their bed.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 74

Three more weeks went by. Everyone took turns chasing down spell ingredients or artifacts for Kevin. It was currently Jo and Dean's turn. On their way back, they stopped in Oklahoma City for the night. They were just too tired to continue, so they stopped to stay at the only place available; the Deep Deuce.

As he carried in their bags, Dean told Jo, "This place sounds like adult films are regularly made here."

Jo stifled a giggle as she opened the door for Dean. The giggle turned into full on laughter as she saw the room had thick blood red shag carpet and black satin sheets and bedspread, complete with a magic fingers mattress. The walls were papered in red and black striped velvet.

"I suddenly have a deep desire to spray Lysol all over everything. Or take our chances sleeping on a park bench," she said when she had composed herself.

Dean closed the door and set the bags on a desk. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Or we could pretend to make our own movie."

She bit her lip as he raised his hand to her check. She leaned into his hand as he slipped it into her hair and pulled her too him, kissing her softly and tenderly. She slid her hand up his shirt, hesitating when she touched the first of his scars, then pulled her hand out of his shirt. Dean stopped kissing her.

"They are only scars, babe. We both have our fair share," he said as he pulled his shirt off.

He took his hand in hers and made her touch each and every one from their hiking adventure. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know. But the new ones remind me of how close I came to losing you. Then I get so angry at you for not leaving the cave sooner, which makes me mad at myself not staying with you," she said as the tears start to fall.

Dean wiped away her tears.

"There are always going to be what ifs, we can't let ourselves get hung up on them. Enjoy what we have while we have the chance. Let's not waste it worrying," he comforted her.

He kept hidden deep inside his knowledge that she would never have to worry about losing him; he was the one who would have to try to survive losing her. His tender kisses took a hungry turn as he tried to memorize the feel of her skin on his, the way her hair fell across them both, the taste of her on his tongue.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 76

Dean and Jo joined up with everyone in time for dinner the next day. Almost everyone was outside enjoying the nice middle of May weather as Sam barbecued. Dean took Kevin the items they had been sent to find then came outside and grabbed a plate. He grabbed a beer for himself and Jo and went to sit by her on Baby. He started to hand her the beer.

"Oh. Thanks. I already have a soda. You can have my beer," she said right before taking a giant bite of her burger.

Dean shrugged and started in on his own burger. Even the angels were outside enjoying the sun. Everyone was laughing and joking.

"Phoebe, why are you not as uptight and socially awkward as Cas? I get why Gabriel and Balthazar aren't, but not you," Dean asked.

Phoebe blushed a little.

"Scribes have to keep a closer watch on humans, be more in touch with the pulse of the world. I had to know what was happening on Earth, what was normal and not normal," she replied.

Balthazar came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her check.

"Are the Winchester's giving you trouble, love?" he asked.

Phoebe leaned back into Balthazar and lifted a hand to pat his check.

"No, just being a little curious," she answered as Balthazar continued to glare at Dean.

Jo started laughing until she saw Kevin come out onto the porch. He cleared his throat, "I'm finished, so whenever you are all ready," he said then walked back in to the house.

As one, everyone stood up. They quickly cleaned up then went inside. Kevin stood at the fireplace; he motioned for everyone to be seated, but they chose to stand. Dean, Sam, and Balthazar all stood with their significant other in front of them, their arms around the women. Ember and Scorch took their place by Jo and Dean while Coal and Lava stood by Sam and Sarah. Cas and Meg stood side-by-side holding hands while Gabriel leaned against the doorway. Kevin cleared his throat then looked up at the greatest group of fighters he knew, hoping they would be enough.

"There are actually seven Gates of Hell. I discovered the one in Wisconsin while I was being held captive by Crowley. Dean, Sam, you and your friends destroyed the one in Wyoming several years ago. That leaves us only six, five lesser Gates and the Main Gates. The lesser gates are in Wisconsin, Maryland, New Mexico, Florida, and Oregon. The main Gate is in Texas," Kevin paused.

"Why Texas?" asked Sam.

Phoebe smiled as she replied.

"You've heard General Sheridan's saying 'If I owned Hell and Texas, I would rent out Texas and live in Hell'?"

Everyone nodded and Phoebe continued.

"Well, let's just say Hell has been subletting Texas."

Dean snorted. Kevin continued.

"The lesser Gates can all be closed by a simple spell," he held up five bags, "and these hex bags with the ingredients I have been having you gather. The main gates are going to be much more difficult to close. It has a very complicated lock. The key has ten different components that are all living beings."

"Well that is going to be so easy to track down," Dean complained.

"Actually, I think we have most of the parts here," Kevin said. "Let me tell you the rough translation. The key is made up of ten individual's all bound by love. Only Love is strong enough to close the main Gates of Hell. They will be bound by brotherly love, the love of family beyond blood, the love of friend, the love of those who serve, and romantic love."

Dean and Sam both sighed at the brotherly love. They should have known they were part of the key.

"Don't forget, Castiel, Gabriel and I are brothers too. And don't you consider him family? 'Family beyond blood' ?" Balthazar asked.

Kevin continued.

"Eight of the individuals will be part of four couples: one married, one engaged, one lovers and the last are not yet lovers." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do, comb local High Schools asking who is dating but hasn't gone past third yet?"

Again, Balthazar interrupted.

"That would fit us," he said as Phoebe blushed.

"Seriously? Haven't you been together for like a thousand years?" Dean asked incredulously.

Balthazar looked apologetically at Kevin.

"Before you go on, we need to tell them something. Phoebe it is time. Dean, most angels don't have relationships they way humans do. Most angels never get to that stage. And Phoebe would have to give up her job to do so," Balthazar said.

"But Gabriel and you..." Dean started.

"Are exceptions. I was also trying to protect Phoebe. The best way to do that was to not let anybody know I loved her. What better way to hide that? Phoebe, you need to tell them why I needed to go such great lengths to protect you. Who your real boss is."

Phoebe looked around the room. She would be terrified to do this if she didn't have Balthazar at her side.

"Before I was Balthazar's scribe, I was God's personal secretary. I am still reporting directly to him," Phoebe said her eyes down.

"He sent me to spy on the angles. He knew they were not sticking to his plan for Earth; letting men have agency to choose to follow Him or not, to chose his own destiny. Many of the angels despise humans. They want to get rid of humans and claim Earth as their own. God sent me to work with Balthazar because he knew Balthazar was fascinated by humans and agreed with God's plan."

Dean and Sam started to interrupt, but Phoebe cut them off.

"He has helped you more than you two will ever know. He couldn't just kill Lucifer for you because that would be breaking his own rules. Man had to defeat Lucifer himself," she said glaring at them.

"Why did he not come when I asked for his help?" Cas asked.

"He did, you just did not see Him because the choices you made did not allow you to. He tried to help you; he sent Balthazar to you but when Balthazar tried to save you from yourself what did you do to him?"

Phoebe was practically yelling at Cas and Balthazar was holding her back. It had been eating away at her for months. Everyone got mad at Meg for killing Jo, but they just ignored that Castiel had killed her beloved. Cas looked Phoebe in the eye.

"I regret everyday that I did that. I would take it back if I could. I cannot. I am trying my best to atone for not only his death, but the death of every angel and human I caused."

Cas turned his attention to Balthazar.

"I am sorry."

Balthazar nodded.

"Love, I think we need to turn our attention back to Kevin," Balthazar said gently to Phoebe.

She glared at Cas and turned back to look at Kevin.

"You were saying. Four couples?" Balthazar said politely to Kevin as everyone stared at them.

Kevin eyed them then started again.

"As I was saying, four couples. In addition to the previous stipulations, one couple must be an innocent in love with a reprobate."

Everyone looked at Balthazar and Phoebe, Balthazar nodded in acknowledgement.

"Another couple must be comprised of mortal enemies."

Heads turned to Meg and Cas.

"The third must be a love of a lifetime that was kept waiting."

All the angels looked at Sam and Sarah, although Dean and Jo thought it could be them as well.

"And the fourth is soul mates that have..."

Dean noticed all eyes were on him and Jo.

"What?" he said looking at Cas.

Phoebe sighed, before answering.

"Haven't you wondered why you can communicate telepathically? Why you have an internal GPS to find each other? Why you always know how the other one is? How you kept Jo alive with the force of your will after the vampire incident? How Jo healed almost all your internal injuries while you were in surgery?"

Jo and Dean looked at each other.

"We didn't know we did the last two, but we have wondered about the rest," Jo said.

Gabriel smiled at them.

"You are true soul mates. They are very rare. From the scuttlebutt in the demon and angel world, you might be one of the top three most powerful, if not the most powerful pair of soul mates the world as ever seen."

Dean snorted.

"That's just…"

Sam cut him off.

"It's true Dean. Maria Romanov told you, but made you forget. She couldn't erase my memory but made me promise not to tell you until it was necessary. I guess that would be now."

In a rush, everything Maria said came back to Jo and Dean. Before they could say anything else, Kevin glared at them.

"Can we continue? Maybe let me read and save questions until the end?"

They all turned their attention contritely back to him.

"The fourth couple is soul mates that have created another soul through their love. That other soul is part of the key as well. See it isn't Jo and Dean. We need to find," he stopped talking as he noticed Dean, Sam and Sarah staring at Jo.

Jo was red and looking at Dean's hands around her waist. Very quietly she answered Kevin.

"No it is us. I haven't told Dean yet because I was afraid he would make me stay at the safe house instead of hunting."

Dean realized today wasn't the only time he had seen her turn down a beer recently. He turned her to face him, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience. His face was glowing with happiness. "

How far along are you and how long have you know?" he asked.

"Eleven weeks. I have known since your surgery. When Char showed me how to find you in my soul, I found something else that felt like a mixture of you and me. It was our baby. When I signed the papers for the roadhouse, I also went to a clinic and had it confirmed. We are due the first week of December," she said.

Cas looked at them.

"It will be a son," he said.

Jo put her hands on her lower abdomen. She knew it was her JR. Her serious, overly responsible son was going to have to save the world before he was even born. Silently tears streamed down her face. Tears of sorrow for her son's burdens starting out so early and so heavy on his small shoulders. Dean narrowed his eyes. He pulled her to him as he realized she was not crying for joy. He wiped the tears and bent to kiss her. He pulled back right before he did. He let go of Jo and stepped towards Kevin.

"Say that last part again," Dean said warily.

"The soul created by the soul mates is the ninth part of the key," Kevin read from the tablet.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, a single tear running down his face before he turned and ran from the room.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 76

Both Jo and Sam turned to follow Dean. Sam saw the tears on Jo's face.

"No offense, Jo, but maybe I should talk to him until you can compose yourself?" he said.

Jo nodded as Sarah pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her friend. Sam followed Dean out of the house. He found Dean about a quarter of a mile into the forest, leaning on a tree, Scorch standing guard.

"Dean?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Why is it always us, Sammy? Haven't I given and sacrificed enough? Hasn't our family done enough? Why should my son have to save the world before he is even born? Why should this be his inheritance and legacy, if he and Jo even make it past closing the Gates," Dean said, his voice raw from crying.

Sam stepped closer to Dean.

"If we don't do this now, won't his legacy be even worse? Would you rather him fight demons his whole life? Won't he have a safer childhood if it is demon free? Sure there will still be other things to hunt, but they are the most organized and cause the most widespread damage. You can say no. No one will make you or think less of you. But with angels and God's personal secretary on our side, Jo and the baby have a great chance of making it through this just fine," Sam tried to comfort him.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree's trunk.

"Sam, when I had surgery, I saw Death. He came to give me three warnings. The first was that I need to come to terms with the kind of man and father Dad was, both the good and the bad. The second was that Jo would die before me, but Death promised that when it was my time he would be my Reaper and take me to Jo. The third warning was that I would lose a child but my child's short life would serve a greater purpose. Does that sound like my family is coming through this unscathed? I ask again Sam, how much more do I have to sacrifice?" Dean's voice broke as he sank to the ground in tears.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 77

Sam sat down beside his brother on the forest floor. He hugged him quickly.

"When you think about it, Death could consider short one hundred years. What is worst-case scenario? You lose them both. Death promised you he would take you to Jo. You know you will be with her again and I would bet your child would be there too. Best-case scenario, you have made the world safer for your child. You just need to decide if the best case out weighs the worst case."

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He remembered Jo's dream. He thought about watching his children play on a lawn with Sam's children, his arm around Jo. He remembered the joy on the faces of the children, the happiness on Jo's face. None of them looked worried or scared. That future for his children, Jo, Sam, Sarah, and Sam's children as well as having Ellen and Bobby back would be worth almost any sacrifice. Sam did have a point, human years meant nothing to Death. Scorch walked to him and rubbed his head against Dean's leg. Dean scratched Scorch's ears and stood up. He tried desperately to focus on the most positive outcome possible; they were due for one of those. Scorch and Dean walked back to the house with Sam. Dean leaned in the doorway. Everyone turned to him. He saw Jo's red eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. He looked at Kevin.

"So who is the tenth part of this key?"

Kevin looked at him warily.

"This one is probably the most vague. It says the love of a servant for his master."

Scorch jumped up.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 78

Dean patted Scorch's head.

"You definitely fit that," he said.

Kevin shrugged.

"The tablet just says living beings. When you get to the Gate, there will be hieroglyphics that apply to each part of the key. You will each have to put your blood on the hieroglyphic that applies to you and in the order that they are carved from left to right. That will start closing the Gates. You will have ten minutes or so to get out."

Gabriel cleared his throat.

"About the other Gates. Do we need to close them first?"

Kevin responded with a nod of his head.

"I am obviously not part of the key, so I could close them. I would be able to close them simultaneously by using my powers to go back in time to the exact same moment for each one. If I just have to throw a hex bag and recite a spell I can be in an out in a flash," Gabriel continued.

"That is true; however, you are an Archangel and are one of the few beings that can't close a Gate until after the Apocalypse. You can't just take Garth with you either because he needs to keep helping other hunters and keeping up the appearance of business as usual to anyone watching. You also can't take my mom because Crowley is watching closely for any movements of hers. Taking another hunter might also alert Crowley that something is up," Kevin said.

Gabriel turned to the Winchesters.

"Do you know any one that is not a hunter but knows about our world and would be brave enough to help and trust me?"

Sam looked at Dean.

"Well, there is someone I promised to call if I ever need help again. Do you want to make the call, Dean or should I?" Sam asked.

"She likes you better; you should," Dean replied.

Sam pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Sheriff Mills! Sorry, Jody. So, um, would you like to help save the world. Maybe tomorrow?"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 79

Sam hung up the phone.

"One of us will need to go with Gabriel to get Jody in the morning," he said.

Dean nodded.

"Ok. So quick recap. Gabriel and Jody close the other five gates, going back in time so they all close at the same time. When Gabriel meets us back here he uses his mojo to take our cars and us to the main Gate in Texas. We go in with all the Hellhounds and Gabriel watching our backs and try and close the gates before Crowley or Naomi can stop us. Does that sound right to everyone?" Dean asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, lets get back to our party then."

Balthazar and Phoebe went outside and laid down in the hammock to watch the sunset. Sarah took Sam's hand and led him down the hallway. Cas and Meg wandered out to the woods, Kevin went back to the study and Gabriel grabbed a bag of licorice and left the house. Jo turned to Dean.

"So dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess its time to eat, drink, and ya know, make merry," she said to Dean with a wink.

"Are you giving me the last night on Earth speech?" he asked with a smile to hide the constricting of his heart.

"If I was?" she asked.

He bent and kissed her, picking her up to carry her to their room. He closed and locked the door behind them. They slowly kissed and undressed each other. Jo noticed the tears he was trying to hide. She took his face in both her hands.

"Dean, all three of us are making it out alive. I have to believe God won't send me back just to die right now. I have to believe there is more in this life we have to do and we are going to do it together."

Dean looked at the fierce expression in her eyes.

"Let me borrow some of your faith tonight."

She responded by pulling him to the bed.

Outside in the hammock Balthazar and Phoebe kissed passionately while Balthazar ran his hands up and down her back. Before it could go any farther, Balthazar sighed and pulled back. Phoebe caressed his face.

"I'm sorry. After tomorrow my vow will be fulfilled and we won't have to hold back any longer. We can finally be just Phoebe and Balthazar," she said her voice full of hope for the next day.

Balthazar kissed her one more time before she nestled against his chest to watch the stars until morning.

Not far into the forest Cas and Meg were lying on his trench coat halfway undressed. Every time Cas tried to talk about the next day, Meg would kiss him fiercely or distract him in some other way. Instead of talking, they spent the night showing each other how they felt.

Back in the house, Sam caressed Sarah's bare shoulder as they cuddled under they sheets.

"Sarah, I am sorry I wasted so much time that we could have been together…"

Sarah covered his mouth with her hand.

"It is past, we can't change it. Stop regretting it. Maybe we both needed that time apart to learn things about ourselves, to grow."

Sam smiled at her. "I love you," he said before kissing her lips and pulling her to him.

Gabriel stood on the roof of the house, standing watch. Because he wasn't part of the key he wasn't worried about conserving energy. It would all be settled one way or another tomorrow. He decided to make sure all the couples had a safe, undisturbed night, just in case it was the last one any of them had together. He extended his wings to cover the house as well as Meg and Castiel in the woods. As an Archangel he knew his power was greater than Naomi's; she could never see through his protection. He guarded the lovers until the sun rose.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 80

The next morning, as the sun rose, everyone slowly trickled into the study. They waited in silence while Sam went with Gabriel to get Sheriff Mills. They returned within minutes. Kevin gave Jody the hex bags and taught her the incantation before she left with Gabriel. He held her tightly with his good arm. As soon as they left Kevin gave them last minute instructions.

"The Gates are hidden in a secret passage of what appears to be a ruined abandoned mansion. You will have to find the passageway. Before you get to the actual gates you might have to come face to face to your own personal demons and fears that you haven't already faced," Kevin said, leaving out that considering what they had all been through was not going to be pretty.

Jo fixated on the abandoned mansion part. She remembered all to well a dream about her and Dean looking for a secret passageway in an abandoned mansion. Everyone was already loaded with as many weapons as they could carry and they each had a small backpack with extra ammo, salt and holy water. They went out to the cars to wait for Gabriel. All of the Winchester Hellhounds plus Meg's three joined them. When Gabriel returned, he quickly healed a bleeding Jody and she ran to the house to protect Kevin while they were gone. Gabriel extended his wings and whispered something. A light flashed around the house as Gabriel hid it from any prying eyes and secured it against any enemies.

With a smile on his face he stood between the two cars and moved the cars and all the occupants to the middle of a Texas wasteland. Everyone exited the cars and turned toward the mansion. Dean turned to Jo and pulled her to him quickly, they whispered quiet I love you's, Sam and Sarah doing the same. Meg grabbed Cas and kissed him fiercely, while Balthazar lightly caressed Phoebe's check. With Gabriel in front of them, they walked towards the mansion, the Hellhounds fanned out on each side of them and behind them as well.

"Should we split up to find the passageway?" asked Sam.

"I think any time that would save us would be lost trying to find each other again," Balthazar said.

"I agree," said Dean.

"Let's stick together."

They started on the ground floor, combing every inch of the walls.

"I have a feeling it is in a hallway on the third floor. Can we just try that?" Jo asked.

The angels agreed and they made their way to the third floor. Sure enough, five feet into the hallway, Dean tripped the doorway and it slowly slid open. He grinned at Jo.

"Let's do this," he said as he took a step towards the entrance.

"No!" screamed Jo as she knocked him to the ground.

Three arrows whizzed over their heads. Dean held her, both their hearts pounding, for a minute.

'_Thanks, honey,'_ he said before he stood and helped her to her feet.

'_I wasn't going to have that nightmare come true_.'

They didn't know it, but Jo had just passed the test of facing her deepest fear, she had already faced her fear of Dean leaving her months ago. They all filed into the passageway single file. A mist swirled around them. They all appeared to be frozen in place to Jo and Gabriel. Neither one had any demons and had faced all their fears so they could still move. Through her connection with Dean, she saw they were all trapped in their minds. They all thought what they were seeing was real.

Jo held Dean's hand and tried to send him courage and confidence as she watched him battle one of his personal demons and fears. In Dean's mind, through the mist he saw his father.

"Dad are you here to help us?" he asked, trying to hide his hope.

"No, Dean. I have to stop you from what you are about to do. How can you think you can be a hunter and a father? Even marrying Jo was a bad decision. She makes you vulnerable."

Dean glared at his father.

"Actually, Dad, she makes me stronger and gives me hope. It is so much easier to fight when you have hope," he replied.

"Dean, you are going to be a terrible father. Hunter's are never good fathers. You are going to ruin your son's life and condemn him to the same life you have."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, years of pent up anger and hurt came pouring out.

"No, Dad, not all hunter's are terrible fathers. I have seen some good ones. You were a terrible father. You condemned Sam and me to this life. I will give my children the closest thing to a normal childhood I can, in the only place I ever got to be a child. They will know without a doubt I love them and I am proud of them. I will be present in their lives. Jo and I can protect them and teach them to defend themselves without making this life the only choice they have. You were one of the best hunter's, Dad, but you were a terrible father."

At his last words, he watched his father evaporate with the mist and felt Jo's hand in his.

When Meg saw the mist part she was facing Azaziel.

"How could you? My favorite daughter? Helping the Winchesters? And all to redeem an angel. Does he know that when the Gates are locked you can't leave?"

Meg glared at him.

"That's right. You begged Kevin not to tell anyone. You will be trapped for eternity with all the demons you betrayed for love. Eternity or until they send you to purgatory, but that is just more of the same, isn't it? Then Alistair and I can torture you forever. I hope the brief time you spent with him was worth it."

Meg looked him in his yellow eyes, holding her head high.

"It was more than worth it," she replied.

He circled her slowly.

"Hmm, you don't fear me or Alistair or pain any more. Would you like me to kill your heavenly lover in front of you? Or I can make you do it."

Meg whipped out an angel blade and held it under his chin.

"Try it and I will kill you," she hissed.

He backed away, his hands in the air.

"Ok, I won't hurt him physically. But I will tell him he isn't making it out of here with you and you knew all alo..."

He never finished his sentence because Meg had shoved the blade into his skull. He evaporated in the mist. She saw Jo and Dean holding hands, watching her and the others. She turned to see Cas frozen with a horror stricken expression on his face. She held his hand, praying to his Father to give Cas the strength to fight his demons and pull out of it.

Cas was overwhelmed facing the multitude of humans and angels his actions had killed. He knew it was an illusion, but he couldn't pull himself out of it. His guilt was too great. He listened to their accusations, agreeing with everything they said. He curled in a ball, letting his pain and guilt wash over him. He heard a voice in his head telling him to get up, telling him forgiveness was for everyone. He recognized his Father's voice and found himself back in the passageway, Meg's hand in his. He heard her murmur, "Thank you."

Sam watched Sarah walk down the isle in a beautiful white gown. She looked radiant, but she wasn't walking towards him. He had waited too long. No, he had waited a long time, but she had agreed to marry him. He knew Dean would think this fear was stupid, but he had already faced and dealt with everything else he had done. He reminded himself of every detail of his proposal and he was back in the passageway. Sarah was still frozen behind him, Coal pressing his head to her hand.

Sarah watched as Sam kissed Jessica. Jessica turned to her.

"You know you are just his second choice. If I were still alive he never would have met you or want you. You know he was planning on asking me to marry him?"

Sarah hung her head. She felt warm fur in her hand.

'_You are the love of his life. I heard Madame say so and she is never wrong about love. In the ball she saw he wouldn't have lasted with the light one. She would not have understood his life. He would have met you another way. I couldn't speak to you if you weren't his completely,' _Coal told her. Last night Sam had told her everything Maria Romanov had said about them and the rest of the Winchesters. Sam was hers and she was his. She saw Sam with a worried look on his face. Jessica was nowhere to be seen as Sam wrapped his arms around her.

Phoebe watched as over and over again Balthazar was killed in front of her eyes. He kept being brought back just to die in front of her. She covered her hands and fell to her knees. Gabriel touched her shoulder and she remembered where she was. She turned in the passageway to see the grim look on Balthazar's face.

Balthazar remembered the first day Phoebe was his scribe. He had made her help take inventory; she had accidentally touched the knife that Cain had used to kill Abel. He knew one day that knife would kill her. He remembered the day he realized he loved her he had hidden the knife in a barren wasteland. He had kept a watch on it for years, but as mankind spread across the face of the Earth, it had disappeared. He had never been able to find it in the hundreds of years he had been searching.

He watched over and over again as various enemies found the knife, searching out Phoebe and forcing him to watch as they killed her. The last enemy to find the knife was Naomi. He screamed and jumped in front of Phoebe as Naomi began her thrust. She drove the knife into Balthazar's heart instead of Phoebe's. She disappeared into the mist and Balthazar saw everyone watching him intently.

**I wrote this story back in 2012 during the first half of season eight. I completely forgot about writing about the Cain/Able/knife bit until I was proof reading tonight. Kind of crazy. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 81

Everyone proceeded down the passageway. It was much quieter than they expected it to be. They followed the winding passage for almost an hour before coming to a large room.

"I don't think either Crowley or Naomi know we are here yet. As soon as we start closing the Gate, I am sure they will send everything they have for us," Gabriel said warily.

The far wall had ten sections carved into it- a different symbol in each section with inscriptions in an ancient language above each symbol. Phoebe read the first inscription then looked at Dean.

"That one is yours, the next one is Jo's. Just a little blood right in the middle should do it."

Dean walked to the wall, pulled put his knife and cut his hand. He placed his hand in the center of the first symbol. The symbol started glowing when he removed his hand. Jo bandaged his hand, then cut her hand and placed it in the middle of her corresponding symbol. Dean bandaged her hand as her symbol began to glow. A rumbling sound came from below their feet. Phoebe read the next inscription.

"This one is your baby's," she said.

Dean turned to her, eyes flashing.

"And just how are we going to get our baby's blood on the wall without hurting him or Jo?" he demanded angrily.

"Your power as soul mates. If you both concentrate on finding the spark in Jo that is the baby and imagine a little prick on his finger. Catch the drop of blood and move it to the wall," Phoebe instructed.

Dean held Jo's hand and they both closed their eyes.

'_Follow me,' _Jo said.

She took a deep breath and tried to repeat what she had done while Dean was in surgery. When they found the spark they followed the rest of Phoebe's instructions. They weren't sure they were successful until the next symbol started glowing.

Demons started streaming through the secret passageway. Gabriel and the Hellhounds kept them at bay. Sam and Sarah were next, followed by Meg and Cas. With each glowing symbol the flow of demons into the room increased. Dean, Sam, Sarah, Cas and Meg joined in the fight to keep the demons out. Dean was worried about how they would leave the room. The eighth symbol was the symbol for a servant who loved his master. Scorch held up his paw for Jo to cut. He then stood on his hind legs, pressing his bleeding paw to the wall. He dropped to his feet and everyone waited.

Nothing happened.

Scorch jumped up again, but still nothing. At the same time, the influx of demons increased; one demon had managed to slip through the defenders. The demon was diving towards Jo's back, a knife in his hand. Dean watched, his world slowing down. He was too far away.

"JO!" he screamed in agony.

She turned in time to see Ember push her to the ground, taking her place. The force of the demon's dive pinned Ember to the wall, right in the middle of the symbol. Char tore the demon to shreds and howled as his mate took her last breath. The symbol began to glow.

"No, Ember, No," Jo cried as she tried to free her friend and protector.

She was able to remove Ember's body from the wall.

"Cas, Gabriel, Balthazar, anyone can you heal her?" she sobbed as she held Ember's muzzle in her lap.

"I'm sorry Jo. It is too late," Gabriel said.

Jo buried her head in Ember's neck and cried. She kissed the top of Ember's head.

"Thank you, my friend," she said as she stood. She threw herself into the fight next to Char. The influx of demons appeared to slow.

"Naomi's forces are outside. The demons think they are on our side so they are battling each other," Balthazar informed everyone.

"Your up, Balthazar," Phoebe said.

Balthazar quickly cut his hand and his symbol was glowing instantly.

"Your turn, love. Then we can get out of here," he said to Phoebe.

By now the Demons where concentrating on the angels outside the house. Very few were entering the room. Every eye was on Phoebe as she placed her own bleeding hand in the middle of the last symbol. There was a creaking sound in the symbol and a blade appeared in the middle of the symbol. Phoebe re-read the inscription above her symbol. Jo saw her close her eyes and bow her head for a moment as her shoulders trembled slightly.

Phoebe raised her head and walked to Balthazar. She reached up her hand and caressed his check. Jo and Dean looked at each other, knowing what Phoebe was doing, what she had to do. They stepped closer to Balthazar. Sarah turned and buried her face in Sam's chest, he held her tightly to him. Phoebe looked into Balthazar's eyes.

"I love you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I know everything you have done to keep me safe. Thank you."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Balthazar one last time. When she pulled back, tears were running down her face. She stepped backwards towards her symbol. Balthazar was bewildered until he looked closer, recognizing the blade. Gabriel came to the other side of Balthazar. Phoebe turned to face her symbol.

"I'm sorry," she said over her shoulder, "but you know Hell and its love of virgin sacrifices."

She threw herself against the blade in the wall as Balthazar screamed her name. Her symbol began to glow and she disintegrated into the light. The ground began to shake and groan.

"We have to get out of here. Now," said Dean.

Balthazar wouldn't budge. Dean and Gabriel carried him between them. Demons poured in again, this time with their own Hellhounds. Char turned to Meg and spoke to her, placing their conversation into everyone's mind.

'_I can make every Hellhound turn on his master. But my will must be my own. Free me and I can command all of them,'_ he said.

"How? And why?" asked Meg out loud.

'_I am their King. We want to serve those of our choosing, not those we are forced to. Free me and I can command them to do anything.'_

Without a second thought, Meg looked Char in the eye.

"Char, I give you back your will. You are your own master," she said.

With a wicked grin, he howled a howl that shook the ground. The press of demons coming out of the passageway collapsed on themselves as every Hellhound in Hell turned on their masters. The group ran through the passageway. They heard a creaking from behind them, and saw the wall with the symbols sinking to the ground. Cas held Meg's hand tightly as the demons in front of them were pulled out of the human vessels they were possessing and sucked back into Hell. As they all ran through the passage more streams of black passed them, until the hallway was thick with the black cloud of demons being forced back to Hell.

They made it safely to the doorway to see Naomi outside in front of a throng of angels. Gabriel let go of Balthazar and stepped out.

"Be right back," he said over his shoulder.

He walked towards the angels extending his wings. Naomi realized she was standing in front of an Archangel, that it was Gabriel and he could take them all out with one hand behind his back.

"Naomi, you are forgetting our Father's instructions!" he said in a deep booming voice.

Lighting crashed around him as he advanced towards Naomi.

"You are abusing your power, using it to further your own ends instead of our Father's. You claim that man is petty and power hungry but you are worse. You twist Father's words to go along with your agenda. But no more!"

He lifted his good hand. Lightning bolts shot from his fingertips into Naomi. He looked at the other angels.

"I suggest you leave and find a leader more inline with our Father's Plan. I will be checking up on you."

One by one the angels winked out of sight. He helped Dean carry the sorrow and guilt ridden Balthazar to a Sarah's car. He appeared to be in shock. Jo, Sarah, Sam and the surviving Winchester Hellhounds followed. At the mansion door Cas turned to Meg, his hand still in hers. He stepped across the threshold but she did not follow. He looked down and saw a glowing line around the foundations of the house; the porch was on the outside of the line. Meg looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"I can't cross, Castiel. Your power was the only thing keeping me from being sucked into the Gate with the other Demons," she whispered.

He stepped towards her.

"Then I will stay with you," he said with conviction.

She kissed him fiercely.

"No, my little tree topper, you can't."

She used all of her power she had been conserving to throw him all the way back to the cars. Sam and Dean held him back.

"I love you," he heard her voice say in the wind, before disappearing in a pillar of white light.

The house collapsed in a ball of flames. The earth shook and the Gates were no more. Dean turned to force Cas into the car. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. For the first time, tears streamed down Castiel's checks.

"Meg," he whispered.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 82

Cas started towards where the Gates used to be. Dean and Sam tried to hold him back and get him in the car, but he disappeared. They weren't sure what to do. They had one grieving angel in shock in Sarah's car and another grieving angel going who knows where.

"He is searching for something he can take his anger and hurt out on. The world will be short a few more monsters by the end of the day. I need to get the rest of you to safety." Gabriel said.

"Wait a moment," Jo said.

She wanted to see who was left of her Hellhounds. Of the fifty-four Winchester Hounds, only twenty survived, among them Scorch, Flame, Lava and Coal. And Char. Jo wasn't sure why he was following them, but she wasn't going to question him now. She wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed into Dean's car. She told the Hounds they were going back to Kevin, but if they needed to rest or heal somewhere else to feel free to do so. Not a single one left; they followed as Gabriel transferred the cars to right outside the safe house.

Jody came rushing out with a first aid kit to help treat everyone's various injuries. Balthazar moved as if he was sleepwalking. He sat in the hammock where he had held Phoebe all night. He sat and stared at his hands until Sam told him it was time to go. He walked numbly back to the car and sat in silence as they started the long drive to South Dakota. Gabriel had gone ahead taking Jody home and wasn't back yet. They drove all the rest of the day and into the night. A little after sunrise, they pulled up the long drive to where Bobby's house used to be.

"Jo, did you already have construction started on the house," Dean asked.

Jo opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"No. But that is exactly what I was going to ask them to do," she said.

The house was exactly as it had looked in her dreams, a room wider and one more floor; she guessed it had all the supernatural proofing and safe guards she had planned on. A beautiful lawn completed the picture with a swing set, children's climbing wall and tree house; the yard was surrounded by a six-foot high cast iron fence. Her Mom and Bobby were sitting in the swing on the front porch. Before Dean had the car all the way stopped, Jo was hurling headlong to her mother. Dean and Sam ran for Bobby, sweeping him up in a giant hug. Ellen held Jo as she cried; she cried for happiness that she was going to have the life she wanted with Dean, happiness she had her mother back, sorrow for the friends she had lost, and sorrow for her grieving friends. Ellen held her until Jo couldn't cry any more.

"I have something that might help your friend. She showed up here the same time as us," Ellen said.

"You can come out, sweetie," Ellen called towards the house.

Phoebe walked out the front door in a flowing white dress.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 83

Cas was covered in blood. He had killed, the old-fashioned physical way, every ghoul, vampire, shape shifter and every other kind of monster within three hundred miles of the Gates. The pain in his chest was worse instead of better. He couldn't breathe and his eyes were wet and burning. It didn't matter what he was fighting; he just saw Meg forcing him to leave her. She knew the whole time she wouldn't be making it out. She knew and didn't tell him. He was so angry with her for keeping it from him. The anger fueled his fighting even more, as he tried to push her from his mind.

"Balthazar," Phoebe whispered from the edge of the porch.

Balthazar's head came up with a jolt.

"Phoebe?" he asked in disbelieve.

She ran down the steps and jumped into Balthazar's waiting arms. He held her to him tightly. He caressed her hair and whispered her name over and over again; still not quite sure she was really in his arms.

Cas had destroyed yet another den of ghouls. He sank to the ground and allowed himself to think about Meg. He had already tried to summon her and a crossroads demon, but neither summons had worked. He couldn't reach into Hell to take her out like he had Sam and Dean. He thought about their short time together and wondered if she was safe. He hoped she was able to hide from Crowley. He buried his head in his hands. He thought he heard someone calling his name. It was not Meg's voice, so he blocked it out.

"How?" Balthazar asked.

"Our Father. Where is Castiel? I have a message for him from our Father," Phoebe replied.

Balthazar looked around, noticing their surroundings for the first time.

"Cas took off. I have been calling for him but he isn't responding," Dean said.

"Maybe he will listen to me," said a female voice from the front door.

"Clarence!"


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 84

A blood and gore coved Castiel appeared within moments.

"Meg. My Meg," he said numbly.

"I must be hallucinating," he said as he turned to leave.

"It's really me, Castiel," she whispered, stepping towards him.

Phoebe stepped forward between the two before they could touch.

"Before you do that," she interrupted, "Father has a message for you and a choice. He says thanks to your actions in closing the Gates you have been forgiven. Your slate is clean. Because Meg was willing to sacrifice herself and her happiness to close the Gate, mostly because she loved you, she has been redeemed as well. Father has given you both a choice; Meg has left the decision in your hands. You can either both become human at the same age as your vessels and without losing any memories or Meg can become an angel. If she becomes an angel there is a catch; you must both become the guardian angels of all future Winchesters. Forever."

Dean, Jo, Sarah and Sam tried to hide their smiles at the dread Phoebe put in the word 'forever'. Cas looked at Meg. He knew she wasn't really the motherly kind so he knew she wouldn't want to raise a family as humans. Plus their time together would be short. As angels they would have eternity together, but keeping an eye on Sam and Dean's posterity seemed a daunting task. He saw the twinkle in Meg's eye and knew she was up for the challenge.

"We will be their guardian angels," he said solemnly.

A flash of light came out of the Heavens and encompassed Meg. When the light was gone, Meg tentatively extended her wings and smirked. Phoebe stepped out of the way and Cas swept Meg up in his arms, leaning her against the nearest tree as he kissed her passionately. Dean pulled Jo to him with a sigh. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ya idjits, you were down there for a few weeks. It's the fourth of July. Are you going to help with the barbecue so we can do fireworks and celebrate or what?"


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 85

It was the Fourth of July ten years later. Jo was trying to get everything ready for the annual Winchester Barbecue. There were three family events, other than children's births and birthdays, that no on ever missed: Thanksgiving, Christmas and the Fourth of July Barbecue. Even if an angel or a Hellhound had to bring them for a few hours then take them back hunting, no one missed a Winchester Family Gathering. Jo smiled remembering how Dean had arrived just in time for J.R.'s birth because Cas had brought him straight from killing some ghouls. He was covered in blood and gore and Cas had to discretely clean him up. Cas had to take Sam back in time to not miss the birth of his twins. When Will was born eleven months after J.R., Dean was so worried he would miss it he didn't go hunting for three weeks; instead Sarah and Sam went.

She was taking the pies out of the oven when her oldest son, 9-year-old J.R., came running into the kitchen.

"Can I help, Mom?"

He looked so much like his father, she thought. The sandy hair, green eyes and dimples. He was also overly responsible, just like his father too. She hugged her son.

"I am just about done. Why don't you go play before they get here?"

Will, her 8-year-old, curly tow-haired, brown-eyed second son, came running in to.

"Come on J.R.! Grandpa Bobby said you can light the charcoal! He's waiting for you!" Will said as he dragged his older brother and best friend out the door.

She turned around to find her 6-year-old son Joey trying to sneak a taste of the pies. She did her best to glare at him, but he flashed his daddy's dimples and knew he was forgiven. She reached out a hand and rumpled his curly sandy locks.

"Where is your little sister?" she asked him.

"Ellie's putting bows in Lava's hair. Grandma is watching her. Can I go get D.J. to come wait with me? I promise to take Flame with me."

He pleaded his green eyes looking sorrowful.

"Go get your cousin," She said as Flame appeared by the boy's side.

Jo watched out the window as Joey scampered across the yard to the newer house just half an acre behind theirs. Sarah and Sam lived there with their three boys. They had built that house four and a half years ago, right before the four-year-old twins, Blake and Gabe, were born. They had decided six kids and six adults in one house were just too much for everyone's sanity. The move across the yard had almost killed their oldest, DJ. DJ and Joey had been born two weeks apart and had never ben separated for more than a few hours. They still were only apart when they were forced to be. After Jo saw DJ's mop of dark curly hair racing for Flame and Joey, she turned back to finishing dinner preparations. Dean and Sam had been gone for a month and she couldn't wait to throw her arms around Dean.

'_Just a few more miles, babe, and you can,' _Dean said.

_'__Don't get pulled over and keep me waiting,' _she replied as she sent him a mental kiss.

She carried the pies to the picnic table outside as Sarah arrived with more food and the twins.

Jo smiled at Sarah and said, "They are just about here. Prepare yourself for the screams."

Three year old Ellie was the first to her the rumble of the engine coming around the bend. She jumped to her feet, her white blond waist length curls bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy's home! Daddy and Scorchie!"

She turned to her three older brother's and three older cousins.

"They are coming!" she yelled. All seven children raced for the driveway. Lava physically kept Ellie from running into the driveway. She was a bigger handful than all six boys combined and absolutely fearless. The Impala stopped in front of the excited children. As Sam stepped out of the passenger side, his three dark haired boys pounced on him. Scorch raced out of the car into Ellie's waiting arms.

"Oh Scorchie!" Ellie exclaimed as he licked her face.

He laid down for Ellie to climb on his back then he trotted to his Master. Will and Joey raced to the driver's side door and attacked Dean before he could even get out of the car. J.R. walked sedately over to the car. When Dean was able to straighten up, he pulled his oldest son to him and ruffled his hair. J.R. smiled and threw his arms around his Dad. Scorch stopped at Dean's feet and waited for Dean.

"Well what did you bring me, Scorch? Is it a shapeshifter?"

Ellie giggled.

"She's a ghoul!" her cousin Gabe interjected.

"I am not a ghoul, Gabriel Robert Winchester!" she screeched as she launched herself at Gabe.

Scorch grabbed her clothing with his teeth and dragged his favorite away from her cousin.

"Whoever wants to eat needs to go wash their hands now! Including you little princess," Bobby said as he picked up the still irritated Ellie.

The children all ran into the house. Sarah and Jo made their way to their husbands. Sarah more demurely but Jo ran into Dean's waiting arms and kissed Dean as the smell of burgers wafted in the air. He carried her across the lawn, kissing her the whole time. The kids took turns sitting by their fathers, switching every so often so they all had a turn. When they had all had their fill, the children played on the lawn, waiting for it to get dark enough for fireworks. Numerous Hellhounds were playing with the children. Dean sat on the porch swing, his arms around Jo, every now and then discretely nibbling on her neck. Sam and Sarah sat on the porch steps leaning against each other. Bobby and Ellen were at the picnic table, Bobby's arm around Ellen's shoulder. It had taken him seven years, but Bobby had finally worked up the courage to ask Ellen to marry him. As dusk settled across the lawn, Ellie took off for the driveway, four Hellhounds at her heels. She arrived at the five angels and one human passenger at the exact same moment that they appeared.

"How does she do that every time?" Dean asked.

Jo didn't want to know. Balthazar swept up the youngest Winchester and placed her on his shoulders as the angels walked to the porch, Jody walked hand in hand with Gabriel.

"I hope your fireworks are better than last year," Meg teased Ellie.

"Uncle Cas is doing them this year," Joey said impishly as he jumped onto his dad's lap.

"If you don't like them, it's his fault," DJ said, climbing on Sam's back.

They were always finishing each other's sentences.

"They will be fabalus," Ellie said in defense of Cas.

And they were.


	85. Epilouge

_Epilogue_

Dean was up in his room looking at a picture of him and Jo from their wedding day. All their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were outside at the 50th Annual Winchester Family Fourth of July Barbecue. He had had a wonderful life with Jo. She had used some of the money from sale of the roadhouse to start their own garage on the far side of Bobby's land. Bobby and Jo worked on the cars with Dean's occasional help, and Sarah ran the front office and did the books. As the boys and Ellie got older they helped too. This gave them legitimate income to raise all the kids. Sometimes Sarah and Jo would go hunting with their husband while the other brother stayed home with his wife and watched all the kids. Sometimes all four would go out while Bobby and Ellen watched all the kids.

Each Winchester had at least two special Hellhounds that followed them everywhere, turning invisible for school. Coal and Lava replenished the ranks with a litter right after the Gates closed as did Scorch and Flame. Both had litters due any moment, since Hellhounds only had litters once every 50 years, just in time for a new batch of great grandchildren. Thanks to travel by Hellhound and angel, Dean and Sam never missed an important moment in their children's life. As teenagers the kids were allowed to come on hunts. Due to closing the Gates of Hell, hunting was much easier. The Winchesters, the angels and the Winchester Hounds had wiped out vampires, ghouls and shapeshifters. Werewolves were almost extinct as well. All that were left were they few who had learned to control it and feed on animals; they knew if they strayed the Winchesters would help them quickly to the other side. They still had to fight vengeful spirits or any other monster that a man could become because of his choices, like a wendeigo, but hunting wasn't as time consuming as it had been.

As the children grew and had their own children, they made a rotation schedule of who went hunting and who stayed and worked at the garage. The garage by then had a reputation for the best work at the best prices and had expanded. The Winchesters were still the best and most feared hunters, but it didn't consume the lives of his children, grandchildren and the few great grandchildren that were old enough to hunt. Those would be JR's grandsons; he had married and settled done at 20 to his high school sweetheart. Even though the Winchester boys had a reputation in high school of being heartbreakers, JR had loved only one woman his whole life. Will might have looked more like his mother, but he had his father's way with women until his early thirties when he finally met his match. Sam's boys and Joey fell in between the extremes of JR and Will, but did leave their fair share of broken hearts behind them. Joey and DJ married sisters. Ellie was the true heartbreaker and the only Winchester who had the call of hunting in her blood. She was a natural and more at home in the supernatural world than the human world. She had caught the attention of an FBI agent with her exploits, but his investigation was cut short when he met her in person and was captivated by her. When she saved his life from a poltergeist, he changed careers and eventually convinced Ellie to marry him. He still wondered how Little Deanna would have turned out. She was their oldest daughter, born between Joey and Ellie but had died shortly after birth. Death himself had come for her. Death did tell them that Deanna would save the lives of several children through organ donation and those children would all make a great impact on the world. She was the child Death had said would die early to save thousands.

Dean thought of all this as he looked at Jo in the picture in his hands. He had missed her so the past three months. He had never been apart from her for this long, but he knew she was waiting for him. The only thing that had kept him going since her death in April was the knowledge that he would be with her soon. Sam and Sarah had both passed a few years before. Char entered his room.

'_It is almost time_,' he said to Dean.

Dean held the picture tighter.

"I know. I am ready."

Scorch pushed past his father. He rubbed his head against Dean. Dean scratched his ears one last time.

"Keep them safe, old friend," he whispered.

_'__Always.' _Scorch replied.

Death walked through the door.

"I almost thought you wouldn't keep your promise," Dean said.

"Three months on the dot," Death replied.

'_Take me as well. I miss my Mate and have done everything I could to cancel out my first Master's work_,' Char pleaded with Death.

"Very well," Death said.

Dean took a seat in a chair and Char knelt beside him. Death touched them and they were gone. Scorch let out a mournful howl, drawing all the humans and Hellhounds to Dean's room. They found Dean with Char's head in his lap, one hand on Char's head, the other clutching a picture of Jo, a smile on his face.

Through tears, JR said, "He is with Mom now."

Dean found himself in a beautiful meadow with a gravel road running through it. He felt, and looked, like he was in his twenties again. He followed the gravel road to see a black 1967 Chevy Impala, the hood up. The front of the car was facing away from him. He walked towards the car and called out.

"Do you need any help?"

The hood closed to reveal a blond woman in jeans and a black midriff tank top; Jo, just the way she looked the day he first met her.

"No, but I do have a pizza, a six-pack and side two of Zeppelin four, if you are interested," she said. He grinned and ran for her, sweeping her up in his arms, kissing her and ready to begin forever in their own piece of Heaven.

Appendix

Dean's Children

JR- Jonathan Robert

Will- William Samuel

Joey- Joseph Castiel

Deanna Meg died at birth

Ellie- Ellen Phoebe

Sam's Children

DJ- Dean Jonathan

Blake Samuel

Gabe- Gabriel Robert


End file.
